Olvida Tu Temor
by GeishaPax
Summary: AU basado en algunos hechos reales. La carrera de un cantante de ópera en su ascenso y como su vida personal da un giro. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo: La Biografía

RESIDENTT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Prólogo: La Biografía**

.

 **La historia del hombre**

¿La versión oficial? Dice que tiene 48 años pero la realidad es que tiene nueve años más. Y por motivos del manejo de su carrera siguió los consejos su gran amigo William, su productor como solista, y para no perjudicar su carrera dentro de uno de los grupos musicales más importantes de los últimos trece años.

El grupo del que es perteneciente es conocido por ser el ambicioso proyecto del famoso productor James Marcus y sus colaboradores. El concepto era sencillo: buscar a cinco cantantes conformar un grupo multinacional de jóvenes talentos que conjugasen la voz y el aspecto físico, y que intentaran sonar como cantantes de ópera pero pasando por canciones clásicas y varios ritmos.

Es destacable por su mezcla y/o fusión musical de ópera (canto lírico y música culta) con temas de distintos géneros como la música latina, el pop, boleros, temáticas, folclore, tangos, música sacra, y por la interpretación de versiones de canciones legendarias y emblemáticas. Para ello, Marcus y su ayudante Spencer, realizaron una búsqueda mundial de hombres con portentosas voces para encontrar las solicitadas voces prodigiosas que codiciaba.

Las audiciones duraron desde el 2000 hasta el 2003, en donde después de varios mal entendidos entre los aspirantes, se conformó el grupo "Adagio". Los integrantes iniciales creían que el proyecto era para un solista y sus coros, no para cinco cantantes en el mismo nivel. Nuestro protagonista fue el último en firmar contrato e integrarse, ya que él se dedicaba a la ópera, musicales y su propia carrera de productor

La historia de Albert comienza aquí...

Nació en Roma, Italia, criado en Venecia, pero educado en Londres desde los 12 años, de padres ingleses.

A los seis años de edad, este prodigio vocal lanzó su primer álbum, titulado Petit Caruso, que contenía canciones como O Sole Mio y Granada. Llegó a cantar esta última ante una audiencia de 700 personas con tan solo nueve años. A los diez años de edad lanzó su segundo disco. Ese comienzo musical le llevó a estudiar piano y solfeo.

Con veinte años era una estrella de la canción británica, apareciendo en numerosos programas de televisión y cultivando diferentes estilos musicales con excelentes críticas. Se hizo un nombre en la industria musical y lírica participando en diversos concursos como cantante, siempre quedando en los primeros lugares. Ha actuado en diversos musicales, comenzando como Marius en Los miserables de Víctor Hugo, y más tarde en La bella y la bestia, en donde además de sufrir una fractura de pierna, conoció a la que vendría siendo su futura esposa.

* * *

 **La historia de la mujer**

La actriz y cantante franco-estadounidense desde muy temprana edad, se acostumbra a las cámaras trabajando en diversos anuncios y programas de televisión. La hemos visto ejercer de presentadora en programas de gran audiencia, donde empieza a adquirir notoriedad por su dulce y potente voz. También en el mundo de la interpretación inicia sus pininos con una intervención en varias películas.

Decidida a aprender de los mejores, esta artista de increíbles ojos verdes, forma su voz en Francia con reconocidos maestros. Más tarde se traslada a Londres, donde asiste a las clases de canto, y posteriormente a clases de interpretación en Italia, de danza y ballet en Francia. Pero es en el teatro musical donde descarga su potencial combinando canto e interpretación. Debuta en el escenario con un papel en Jesucristo Super Estrella, al que sigue la interpretación de Sandy en el musical Grease. Tras éstas llegan producciones como La Bella y la Bestia en el papel de Bella, Peter Pan en el papel de Wendy o Grizabella en Cats.

Después de una larga preparación y teniendo como productor musical al cantante inglés e integrante de Adagio, se lanza a una carrera en solitario.

La idea surge de una inquietud personal: la búsqueda de una corriente musical nueva y sofisticada, que permita mezclar su voz lírica y el estilo pop, con el rock sinfónico. Durante varios años esta idea va cobrando forma en su cabeza hasta que se materializa en su primer álbum, el cual se lanza con éxito con más de 25.000 copias vendidas durante la primera semana.

Y esta historia comienza aquí.


	2. Capítulo 1: Atrapándola

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 1: Atrapándola**

.

 _ **Wesker POV**_

Estaba regresando a mi departamento en Nueva York, después de otro largo ensayo en Les Misérables. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me apeteció caminar, así que después de una tediosa comida con William, avancé hasta el metro mientras podía ser anónimo aún.

Pude visualizar a lo lejos en mi recorrido a una joven pelirroja un tanto despistada que había chocado con un hombre en Central Park.

Demasiado joven. Seguí mi trayecto.

Mi familia contaba conmigo, pese a que nunca tuve carencias económicas gracias a los casinos de mi padre. Así que no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, sobre todo el de hacerme de mi nombre en la industria.

Siendo honesto, un hombre de treinta años, en la industria musical o tenía que ser muy bueno, o tener un muy buen productor. Yo tenía los dos, no quería ser rechazado por un grupo de inútiles.

Esquivé a un grupo de músicos percusionistas del andén y ahí toda mi normalidad se fue al carajo.

Una mujer estaba de pie justo a lado del andén de la calle 42, o más bien columpiándose hacia las vías desde una barandilla.

-Sí, soy libre y estoy sola.

La observé con curiosidad, mientras veía que a la muchacha no le importaba el hecho de estar haciendo un espectáculo, estar en mini falda, mallas y botas, con el clima casi invernal, que la miraran, y estar alcoholizada.

-Tren ¿dónde estás? ¡Yuju!

Los percusionistas se escuchaban con más fuerza que antes. El sonido del tren acercándose me empezó a inquietar un poco con el cuadro bizarro que se estaba formando.

-¡Chu chu! Oye. - La mujer no dejaba de llamar al tren cuando las luces aparecieron a lo lejos.

Me puse en alerta. Vi que la mujer se asomó más y corrí por ella.

-Oye, cuidado .- La jalé del camino del tren hacia mi cuerpo.

Por una vez en tu vida, si tienes suerte, conocerás a la persona que la dividirá en un antes y un después de conocerla.

Nos quedamos viendo por breves instantes hasta que la solté de los brazos. La mujer me miraba con cierta curiosidad, hasta cierto reproche podría verse reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Era la pelirroja del parque, que mientras me observaba se acomodaba su boina y su bufanda.

No pasaría de los diecisiete años, muy atractiva. Pero ella estaba muy afligida y yo la hubiera dejado ahí, pero...

La vi alejarse lentamente y al parecer en su furia se encontró con un sujeto en una banca.

-¡Oye! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza - dale tu asiento al caballero.

A lado del hombre estaba un anciano de pie, esperando su tren.

El hombre solo la miró extrañado mientras cerraba su libro y se iba.

Yo solo veía desde mi sitio, aún confundido por la actitud de la mocosa que acababa de rescatar de morir arrollada por el metro.

Me miró nuevamente y caminó tambaleante y retadora.

Giró al anciano y con voz atropellada le gritó: -De nada.

Al ver que el anciano no le respondía, le volvió a repetir la frase más fuerte.

Vaya niña.

¿Qué clase de padre deja a su hija ponerse ebria a esa edad?

La mujer giró de nuevo y levantó su mano hacia mi.

-Cariño...

Y calló en el suelo inconsciente.

La gente se iba a poner a su alrededor cuando tomé la iniciativa un tanto molesto y la cargué.

El siguiente tren llegó y la gente se fue.

Y me dejaron ahí cargando con una chiquilla ebria.

Demasiado atractiva, que no aparentaba su edad... pero chiquilla.

La recosté en la ya vacía banca y medio consciente me pidió su bolso.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, le puse el bolso de almohada.

Ella se acomodó y yo me empecé a alejar del lugar para alcanzar aún lugar en el tren. Miré varias veces de reojo que la niña no se movía, y entré al tren.

La niña no se movió.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Y ahí estaba como imbécil regresando por la mocosa inconsciente.

Como pude la cargué fuera del metro, bueno, no la tocaba inapropiadamente. Sólo toqué su cintura como se supone debe hacer un caballero al cargar a un títere humano por las puertas giratorias de barrotes.

No quería una demanda, era una menor.

Subí las escaleras y encontré a un chico con una carreta en una moto.

-Hola. A la quinta y la once.

-¿Está muerta? - preguntó el conductor al ver que la cargaba ya como un bulto.

-¿Qué? No. Está bien. - la acomodé en el asiento -Es mi hermana, está bien.

El chico no dijo nada y empezó a manejar.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la entrada de mi departamento. Pero al analizar la situación, iba a ser muy sospechoso llegar con una chica en calidad de bulto sobre mis hombros.

Lleno de pesar la llevé por las escaleras de incendios hasta mi hogar. Donde William ya estaba hablando con varias disqueras.

Era una chica muy pesada, no es gorda, sino musculosa.

Es densa, nada estúpida, es decir, pesada.

Abrí la ventana y vi como William brincaba sobresaltado.

-Atrás de ti Einstein.

-¿Qué haces en las escaleras? - colgó el teléfono y me miró con atención -¿Traes a una chica? ¿La drogaste? ¿Estás loco?

-¡No!

-¿Alguien te vio?

-Sí, el guardia del vestíbulo y el del taxi.

-Esto es lo que le pasa a los reprimidos, un día enloquecen.- William se acercó a ayudarme a colocar a la niña en el sillón - ¿Es mayor de edad?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Se desmayó en el metro...

-Te dije que hables con las mujeres, no que las dejaras inconscientes.

La niña se abrazó de William mientras la acomodaba.

-Le caigo bien.

-Y yo soy el reprimido. - Respondí mientras lo miraba recostar a la niña.

-Huele a tequila... tenemos un problema Albert.

-Bolso... - dijo la mujer cayendo como gelatina en el sofá.

-No podía dejarla en el subterráneo...

-Así que fue mejor el secuestro...

-Va a despertar avergonzada y se irá eventualmente.

Tocaron la puerta, era el vigilante. Al parecer fue muy sospechoso subir las escaleras con una mujer dormida.

Salimos hacia la oficina del hombre y tuvimos un ligero interrogatorio cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Diga.

 _-¿Quién eres?_

-¿Quién eres tú?

- _No, ¿quién eres tú?_

-¿Quién eres tú?

- _Soy la chica que secuestraste en la tarde._

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

- _El de seguridad me lo dio, tengo toda tu información._

Ese juego empezaba a desesperar me.

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas quién soy?

 _-No te pregunto quien eres, sino quién te crees que eres._

-No tengo tiempo para esto...

- _Búscame en el Teatro Minskoff, a las ocho._

Y colgó.

Al volver a casa me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Esa chiquilla ebria dejó su tarjeta.

Era la novata que iba a ser Eponine y Cosette en la obra en donde yo aparecía de Marius.

Dejé a William trabajando y me dirigí al teatro. Era el horario de ensayos y lecturas de libreto, así que el verme ahí no sería extraño, y el entrar sería fácil.

Abrí la puerta de la sala y me senté en las butacas intermedias, estaban haciendo pruebas aún con otras chicas y el pianista.

Y escuché la más hermosa voz empezar a cantar "On My Own".


	3. Capítulo 2: Un avaro pájaro cantor

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 2: Un avaro pájaro cantor**

.

-Maestro, no sabíamos que contábamos con su presencia.

Uno de los músicos reconoció a Albert en las butacas.

El barítono se levantó y saludó a todos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Empezaron los murmullos entre las mujeres del elenco.

La única que seguía sin inmutarse era aquella niña pelirroja de diecisiete años, lo miraba con una expresión serena.

Algunas mujeres al terminar la prueba se acercaron a Albert para pedirles opinión sobre sus audiciones.

-Vaya maestro .- Comentó Eileen Morales, una de las "Cosette" que tenía probabilidad de ser la principal - ¿Conoce a Claire Redfield? Ella es nueva en esto pero el mismo productor la ha invitado a hacer las pruebas, es muy joven aún.

Albert miraba a la niña hablar con su alternante, Dereck Green.

-Tiene una voz privilegiada, se nota que ha estudiado fuera del país, tiene potencial y juventud, que son importantes para crecer en este negocio querida.

-Tiene buena estrella- añadió la soprano.- es una desconocida en el negocio, un papel en la obra, aunque sea pequeño le va a ayudar.

-Creo que no tendrá papeles pequeños en el futuro, querida - Wesker se despidió de ella y caminó hasta la pelirroja.

-Así que tu serás una de las alternantes de Eponine o Cosette.

La chica giró y se encontró con la mirada de Albert. El hombre contempló maravillado los hermosos y profundos ojos de la chiquilla. Esa era una de las miradas que podía transmitir y decir todo con tan solo abrir los ojos.

-Aún no está decidido... Albert. Veo que ya empezaron a pedirte consejo y comentarios, es interesante conocer la crítica de alguien tan experimentado como tú.

-Debo decirte que venir a hacer una prueba en tu "estado" no fue lo mejor, querida, estás cansada, se te nota en la voz, tus cuerdas están tensas por el alcohol y supongo que bebiste cosas congeladas. Es lamentable que llegara a escucharte aún con las secuelas de tu imprudencia.

-Tal vez. - Se acercó un poco más a él y levantó el rostro, movió su mano con delicadeza y le acarició el hombro - soy joven y no me imaginé que justo el día que festejaba mi integración a la obra, Enrique Quintero me llamaría para una última prueba en el teatro.

-¿Conoces bien al productor, verdad?

-No, me he topado con él cuando hice televisión.

-Tendré que investigar tu trabajo para ver si tú voz vale la pena en mejores condiciones.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Investiga lo que necesites, es un placer poder trabajar con el hombre que me llevo ebria por Nueva York.

-Recuerda que me llamaste "querido" antes de caer inconsciente.

Ella sonrió solamente y se alejó lentamente.

-¿Es interesante, verdad?

Enrique Quintero caminó hacia él.

-Es una niña con mucho talento, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Varios programas, cantaba en ocasiones en ellos, hizo un poco de cine en Francia. No es mucho.

-Es... Simpática...

-Sí y una niña, que no se te olvide.

-Te lo digo con todo el profesionalismo del mundo, esa niña puede lograr mucho.

Y Albert pese a las muy acertadas palabras que dijo como crítica, sabía muy en el fondo que Claire Redfield era una chica que apenas estaba demostrando una pequeña parte de lo que sabía hacer. Si eso había hecho aún con los efectos del alcohol, ¿cómo sería escucharla al límite?

Desde ese día la amistad de la fémina cantante adolescente con el bastante serio y difícil Albert empezó a florecer.

La pequeña se había ganado la simpatía de muchos y el odio de otros por su particular forma de ser. Pese a tomar las cosas con seriedad cuando se requería.

Llena de vitalidad, con una gracia nata y seguridad, abierta al elenco. Con el paso de las semanas absorbía los consejos de sus compañeros

* * *

Theresa Duncan, una de las inversionistas de la obra estaba bastante disgutada en una acalorada plática por teléfono de su oficina.

Steve Burnside, su joven asistente se acercó a ella al escucharla hablando en español.

-¿Quién era?

-El hermano de Castro, Raúl.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que no, niño, no seas ridículo.

-Disculpa - se paró frente al escritorio y miró a los ojos a su jefa - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Rebecca?

-Tu la asegurabas aquí, ¿quieres el crédito de coproductor? Ve a buscarla. Y mientras estás en eso, organiza una reunión con nuestros ansiosos inversionistas. Necesito hacer saber a los nativos que no hay razón para estar inquietos, que Rebecca Chambers llegará pronto de Cuba para el estreno.

-Llamó Enrique, sólo para confirmar que ya le notificó a la chica Redfield que será la suplente y que se prepare para la primera función en caso necesario.

-Bien.

* * *

Albert estaba en un restaurante, como buena costumbre, llegó puntual.

Claire Redfield apareció en el lugar, se quitó su abrigo y mostró un hermoso vestido de flores mientras saludaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Supongo que el retraso es por algo importante, dearheart.

-Sabes que odio la impuntualidad, pero... Sí, hay noticias.

-Te escucho - se levantó para mover la silla de su acompañante.

-No ha llegado "la estrella de cine".

-¿Y eso significa?

-Que mientras no haya estrella de cine, soy Cosette.

El mesero llegó y les entregó el menú.

-Traiga dos vasos de agua, por favor .- dijo Wesker en lo que decidían el menú.

-¿Pidiendo por mi?

-Eres cantante y actriz, sobre todo por lo primero debes cuidar lo que entra a tu boca.

 ** _Albert_ _POV_**

Sonrió con ese ángel que la caracterizaba.

Supe desde el primer momento que puse mis ojos en Claire, que era la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Era la víspera del fin de mi segundo año en la obra. Fue mi primer musical y me tomó alrededor de tres años conseguir ese papel, al inicio audicioné para Nikolai Zinoviev y el equipo español, después para el inglés.  
Con el tiempo me dijeron que obtuve el papel de Marius y me emocioné. Mi carrera en la ópera empezaba a ir de maravilla y muchas veces me planteé "¿Está bien lo que hago?, ¿debería hacerlo?". Pero inevitablemente caí enamorado de la música de _Les_ _Misérables_ , así que acepté. Hice 685 presentaciones en dos años... Y gracias a esa enorme coincidencia, la conocí.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! De vuelta, me di una escapada para escribirles mis criaturitas de las montañas Arklay, ya que he estado como loca con unas cosas de una obra en donde articipo y soy protagonista. Esto de ir al gimansio, ensayos y lidiar con mis situaciones personales es difícil, a mis hermanas del mal les consta que me la he pasado como loca aprendiendome textos, en fin, no me justificaré más.

Vamos andar saltos en el tiempo en este fic, no quiero al rato reclamos de "quería verlos de novios". No, nada, se me aguantan y leen con atención, que lo principal es escribir otro tipo de situaciones.

Dejo el bla bla...

Veamos los reviews:

Elizabeth Abernathy

He quedado impactada...  
Es un AU bastante interesante y...  
A la mierda las formalidades ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡QUIERO CONTINUACIÓN!  
Esta hermosocreéme que he quedado fascinada, Wesker metido en la insdustria de la música y Claire igual; podría haber algo mejor?!  
Morí cuando Birkin la pequeña conversación de William y Albert, te quedo perfecta y me maté de la risa x3 Reprimidito Wesker jajajajaja mujer, estas hecha para esto x3 Ya nos leemos...

 _R: Hola Elizabeth, apenas empiezan las cosas interesantes, estos capitulos no son muy largos como verás pero me gusta que manejo algunos aspectos que no son raros o fuera de lo común en el espectáculo. Hay muchas cosas que van a pasar, ahorita Albert es un pan de Dios, pero pronto será un hijo de puta._

 _Besos_

juliana kennedy

que diablos te pasa esta historia es un asco,la verdad es una completa locura ¿q acaso ya no tienes mejores ideas? no se he leído mejores ideas q esta me decepcionaste

 _R: Hola, primero hay que tener modales, ¿qué diablos me pasa? Es mi fic, quise subir un AU, ahora ¿asco? ¿o completa locura? Llevo una introducción y dos capítulos como pare decir que no hay ideas. No me habías escrito antes para decir esto, o juzgas o te gusta ser hater. Deberías hacerte una cuenta y escribir una historia a tu gusto, principalmente escribo para complacerme, si a los demás les gusta, me doy por bien servida. Ahora que si quieres que se trate de otra cosa, escribe tu fic. Por eso existe la variedad de historias. Hay más de dos mil historias de Residentes Evil._

Susara KI302

Jajajajjaja Fue divertido ver a claire ebria jajaja. Que gran manera de conocerla eh XD es algo raro verlos haciendo cosas que normalmente no arian, es muy bonito verlos hacer otras cosas... Muy bonito! Me encanto mucho... Y ya quiero saber como vas desarrollando el fic :3  
Saluditos :D

 _R: Hola Susara, tengo una manía por volverla una ebria jajaja pero fue un encuentro inusual, bastante entretenido. Esta sería como la historia donde se enamoran, se casan, se separan, y sigue Wesker controlando la vida de la mujer. Jajaja ya verás._

 _Besos._

Frozenheart7

"On my own"! ¿Recuerdas esas actuaciones en la residencia de abuelos que se hicieron donde toqué el piano y canté? Una de las chicas que cantaba hizo on my own. Lloraban más las enfermeras que las abuelitas. Pobrecitas, no se enteraban de nada. Creo que Claire es la que canta "On my own", ¿intuyo bien? En cuanto a la primera parte del capítulo, de esa diste spoiler bien al inicio de tu proyecto, así que ya me lo sabía un poco. Yo creo que el taxista era un poco tonto, se nota que un hombre rubio de 30 años y una menor de edad pelirroja no son hermanos. Yo de él hubiera llamado a la policía, si, Albert Wesker en la carcel por drogar a chicas menores y traerlas a su apartamento. Ok, no. Me gusta como has hecho a William, me encanta su personalidad, siempre he dicho que Wesker y Birkin son una combinación muy buena, uno más reservado y serio y el otro más alocado h expresivo. Y esa norma no solo se cumple con los padres, los hijos son iguales. ¿Como puede ser que Claire actue en los Miserables como Wesker y que él no se haya dado cuenta de que ella trabajaba allí con él? Lo único que sé es que a Wesker le gusta Claire y se siente atraído, eso ya me satisface los instintos Weskerfield. Me alegra que hayas decidido continuar con la historia.

 _R: Hola onee-san, no sé porque a tantas personas les afecta tanto esa canción, muchos lloran y se deprimen. Pues si. Era ella. Creo que un taxista normal no te sube si ve algo así de sospechoso. William me imagino que fuera del científico duro que conocemos, debió tener su encanto. Wesker acaba de firmar contrato, no sabe nombres ni nada, apenas iba a tener su primer ensayo._

 _A ver que pasa, con eso de que me odian xD_

 _Besos_

Zhines

Waoooo.  
¿En serio On My Own?  
Me mataste con este capitulo hermana. Con tu infalible toque de darle locura a Claire, pero igual de maravilloso.  
Pobre Wesker, sin querer secuestro a la pelirroja desquiciada y ¿Alcohólica?  
En fin, Espero ver pronto la continuación.  
Nos leemos, y toma un chocolate

 _R: Hola hermana, Claire debe estar medio loca o no sería mi mujer jajaja Claire a diferencia de FITY no es alcohólica pero hoy se le pasó la dosis._

 _Besos_

Zhines

OK bien mátame pero el comentario anterior era para tu otro fic. Jajajajaja si despistada yo. Sin embargo, este fic lo veo como el prólogo de una historia, que ya de por sí se ve interesante, Wesker pianista? Claire actriz? Sin duda es una mezcla diferente y prometedora. Espero saber de ella pronto. Nos leemos y toma un chocolate hermanita

 _R: Hola de nuevo, Wesker no es pianista, es cantante de ópera. Barítono. Claite es soprano lírica, actriz y bailarina. Quiero mi chocolate. Me di cuenta del error, cuando leí secuela fue un khe? Jajaja_

Frozenheart7

Ya me ha quedado claro que esto es solo un resumen, un prólogo de la historia. Tengo confianza en que las locuras vendrán en el siguiente episodio. Weskerfield forever!

Música y Weskerifeld... Ya te has ganado doblemente mi corazón, mujer malvada. Es la mejor combianción del mundo y el hecho de que hayan experiencias propias tuyas lo hace más interesante ya que me interesa conocer el campo de tu trabajo. Creo que es muy apasionante un oficio como el tuyo, música, teatro, baile... Increible, lo amo.

Ver a Wesker y a Claire en la bella y la bestia será inreible, ya me hago expectativas altas y estoy 100% convencida de que no nos decepcionarás con esta historia.

PD: (Por si no lo viste en Facebook) senpai notice me!

#CampañadestalkparahacervolveraGeishaPax

 _R: Hola de nuevo, jajaja pues falta la boda, el divorcio y como es un hijo de puta jajaja Wesker ahorita es el sueño de cualquier mujer._

 _Espero que te vaya bien en comedia musical, es un género que amo mucho._

Susara KI302

Hola...  
Vaya, este fic sera muy interesante... Me emociona la idea de que utilices a claire y a wesker como pareja... Me encanta.  
Nos leeremos pronto... Saluditos :D

 _R: Hola, es un milagro leerte jaja te desapareciste en mis historias feamente y eso no tiene perdón de Dios, tal vez me odias como el review de juliana. XD en fin. Me da gusto que te des una vuelta, ya no desaparezcas._

 _._

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lo hice a mi manera

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 3: Lo hice a mi manera**

.

 _ **Claire POV**_

Después de Les Misérables, aparecimos en un montón de musicales juntos. Por ejemplo, él fue Vince y yo Sandy en Grease, en Peter Pan yo fui Wendy y después Peter Pan mientras el fue el Capitán Hook.

Y en La Bella y la Bestia, donde por obviedad, fuimos los protagonistas, aunque yo fui de nuevo alternante, pero tuve la fortuna de poder presentarme. Lamentablemente Albert sufrió una terrible fractura que lo sacó un tiempo de la obra.

En ese entonces, Albert era un hombre seguro de su talento -tal vez un poco más seguro de lo normal -. Aún lo recuerdo, estábamos en la escena cumbre para el fin del primer acto. El maquillaje en el no había sido el mejor, diario pasaba dos horas y media en caracterización, ese día tuvo exceso de látex y maquillaje, sin contar el peso del traje, había bajado considerablemente de peso por lo sofocante y espeso. Llegó a pesar cuarenta y cinco kilogramos. En la escena tenía que saltar pero por el peso fue llevado de inmediato al suelo y se estrelló en los escalones.

Al inicio no sintió el dolor pero supo que algo se había roto.

Era sábado y teníamos "casa llena", así que se las arregló para llegar a una silla, se arrastró y se enfocó en seguir cantando. Todo un profesional.

Cuando llegó el punto donde tenía que pararse de nueva cuenta, descubrió que su tobillo estaba roto y que con el traje ya no podría soportar más su peso.

Me imagino cuán doloroso debió ser, el no era de las personas que por lesiones detuviera una presentación, luchó por manejar de alguna manera el disfraz, cantó como nunca, luego se derrumbó y fue trasladado de urgencia a un hospital fuera.

Así como continuamos trabajando juntos en muchas producciones, empezó a surgir el amor. Cada día con más fuerza.

Al inicio como un secreto, ya que yo era una menor de edad.

* * *

 _ **Albert POV**_

Esos fueron los seis meses -los seis meses más largos de mi vida- antes de que pudiera volver al teatro. Durante ese tiempo no podía caminar y la fractura se rehusaba a sanar adecuadamente. Ese accidente me dejó secuelas importantes. Yo solía ser bueno en el esquí, pero no puedo hacerlo -o correr- ahora. Lo peor estaba por venir.

Mi pelirroja llegó ese día temprano. Yo estaba un poco adolorido aún del tobillo.

-Traje algo para cenar.

-Ahora no my dearheart, me molesta mucho el pie.

Me miró preocupada y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para qué te sientas mejor?

-¿Alguna sugerencia querida?

Ella se sentó con cuidado sobre mi, y sin dejar caer totalmente su peso en mis piernas. Me tomó del rostro y me besó tiernamente.

Al inicio no supe si continuar o no el beso, apenas había cumplido los 18 años. Pero en esos momentos, se fue al diablo mi raciocinio, al diablo la edad. Ella era mía en esos momentos y se estaba entregando con su ternura.

Se quiso separar lentamente pero la detuve con un ligero agarre de las muñecas.

-Nadie te ha dicho que puedes parar Claire.

Me miró con una sonrisa integrada. La giré en el sillón y la empecé a besar. Era la niña que se iba a convertir en mujer en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando volví a la obra, tenía un nuevo dilema, una horrible especie de parálisis conocida como miedo escénico. Nunca había experimentado algo así, era serio. Tuve que hablar con la producción para que me dieran más tiempo.

Después de ese terrible incidente y de seis semanas, ese mal desapareció solo. Volví a hacer ópera.

Mi dulce Claire, nunca me dejó. Pese a seguir en la obra, salía directo a casa, a verme y a estar conmigo.

Ella es hermosa -en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Es muy amable, dulce, de personalidad abierta y con una gran fuerza y carácter. Admiro su fuerza y como trabaja duro.

No es sólo mi amante, es mi gemela -realmente mi otra mitad.

Cuando estamos lejos, suelo llamarle seis veces al día para saber sobre ella, pero a veces no es suficiente.

Ella es mi querida dearheart.

Era un secreto a voces nuestra relación, afortunadamente su hermano no estuvo en contra.

Chris Redfield era un famoso ilusionista al igual que su padre. Viajaban juntos aún para presentarse en ocasiones juntos en diferentes eventos.

Su madre era bailarina y patinaba sobre hielo en sí juventud, dejó de trabajar definitivamente con la llegada de Claire.

La familia Redfield se la pasó gran parte de su vida en giras, remolques y hoteles hasta que se establecieron un tiempo en Francia, de donde era originaria Stela Reno, ahora Stela Redfield.

Albert y Claire caminaban por Central Park. Después de un tiempo de una agenda saturada, disfrutaban un poco de su tiempo libre.

La pelirroja avanzó lentamente y miró por un pequeño puente.

-Cuidado o tendré que saltar por ti. - Dijo el rubio poniéndose a un costado de ella y tomándola por la cintura.

-No me dejaste caer ebria a las vías del tren, no me dejarás caer ahora.

-¿Es un reto Claire?

La colocó sobre la barandilla y la columpió hacia atrás.

-¡Viejo demente!

La mujer se jaló de la chaqueta del rubio y brincó a su lado.

-Canta conmigo.

-¿Ahora?

La mujer levantó una ceja.

-No, un show. A William le han estado pidiendo mucho que cantemos juntos.

-No lo sé Albert, no me siento a tu nivel, yo solo hago teatro musical y...

-Basta de pretextos, te prepararé, entrenarás conmigo. Si te da tanto miedo aún, te entrenaré...

Puso su mano en la cálida mejilla de la cantante.

-Al, lo haré. Pero no es miedo, siento que es diferente técnica - se puso de pie al hombre, muy seria. - Lo haré pero espero que no seas un Fürher.

Tal vez no era un dictador terrible pero Albert era estricto, era buen maestro y le daba técnicas de ópera para mejorar. Claire tenía buenos agudos y mejoraba día con día.

Y así empezaron con pequeñas presentaciones que han ido creciendo.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! De vuelta, me di una escapada para escribirles mis criaturitas de las montañas Arklay, tengo problemas, y no quiero justificar mi ausencia con ello pero no ando se buen humor y menos cuando sigues una dieta horrible. Pensé que mis problemas no me afectarían tanto pero, si me duele un poco el kokoro.

Vamos andar saltos en el tiempo en este fic, no quiero al rato reclamos de "quería verlos de novios". No, nada, se me aguantan y leen con atención, que lo principal es escribir otro tipo de situaciones.

Dejo el bla bla...

Veamos los reviews:

 _._

Kim Redfield  
HOOLAA. sabes me gusta mucho esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo pero también he leído otra de tus historias como la que se llama What do you live forever, me encanto el final tienes una inmaginación de otro mundo espero que sigas así.

HASTA PRONTO

 _R: Hola y bueno, gracias aunque mi otro fic es Who Wants To Live Forever jajajajaja pero me alegra saber que te gustó._

Juliana Kennedy  
Hola. primero que nada yo si tengo modales simplemente expreso mi opinión y yo hablo como hablo. en verdad perdona si fui muy "grosera" pero así soy yo, ni tu ni nadie puede hacer algo al respecto.  
tercero,yo voy a hacer un perfil cuando se me de la gana, ultimo yo nunca dije que tus historias eran malas fuiste tu quien entendio de esa forma. AH por cierto... un pequeño consejo deberías hacer historias con otras parejas por ejemplo: valenfield, cleo, creva, weskertaine, shake. No lo se pero yo creo que es mucho weskerfield, creeme cuando te digo que esta historia me esta empezando a gustar. pero considera lo que te dije puede que te ayude.

ESPERO QUE LO PIENSES  
BYE

 _R: Mira Juliana, ha sido un comentario desatinado, porque tu review literal fue el siguiente: "_ que _diablos te pasa esta historia es un asco,la verdad es una completa locura ¿q acaso ya no tienes mejores ideas? no se he leído mejores ideas q esta me decepcionaste" ahí claro dice esta historia es un asco, otra cosa, si revisas mi perfil tengo fics Cleon, con Shake, Creva, de hecho yo soy fan del Cleon, si vas a venir a recomendar que hacer, date una escapada a leer lo demás que he publicado, incluso he escrito incesto y a ClairexJake._ _Consideraré lo que me dices cuando tenga coherencia,, te repito, tu lo dijiste, te decepciono, sobre todo está historia es un asco, pero te empieza a gustar. Has leído mejores ideas, bueno, te recalco que no estuvo bien tu comentario y sobretodo que este fic es WESKERFIELD, no voy a meter otra cosa que no sea eso como principal en el fic. Sino_ _te agrada el Weskerfield, te repito, puedes ir a hacer una cuenta y escribir otra historia, incluso leer. Aquí la finalidad es tener comentarios constructivos para bien o mal. De constructivo no hay nada en el primero, en el segundo fue tu defensa, creo que deberías pensar mejor un poco, sentarte a meditar y entonces ya emitir un juicio._

Elizabeth Abernathy  
De hecho, la historia recién empieza y no dudo que nos sorprenderás en el futuro.  
Vaya, Albert y Claire como buenos amiguitos, aaawww que lendos... Sí, no todo será amor entre esos dos y conociéndo lo bruto que puede llegar a ser ese hombre y lo testaruda que Claire llega a ser...tsss ambos factores chocan bastante.  
En fin, creo en tus palabras que llegará a ser un reverendo hijo de puta ¿Albert Wesker siendo alguien bueno y sano? Jajajaja que buena broma. Ojala y Claire no "sufra" tanto en esta historia, ya he leído bastantes en donde a la pobre le hacen bullying hasta el cansancio (incluyéndome jeje).  
Lo admito, Wesker me conmovió cuando dijo que Claire era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, PERO... ya me espero la posible marejada que se vendrá.  
Gracias por escribir n.n/ espero leernos pronto, cuídate...

 _R: Pues así que digas, uy que buenos amigos, pues no, la niña tiene carácter, el niño también (y vaya que niño) además, todo será bien bonito, bien agradable hasta que zaaaaz pase la tragedia y el fin al amor muajajaja_

 _Yo creo que en este fic, otro personaje será el que sufrirá bullying y todo por el puto amo del universo, Don Wesker._

 _Besos_

Pily-chan  
Criatura del altisimo!  
Me está gustando sobremanera este fic. Nunca creí que un universo alterno de ellos (sin virus ni Raccoon City) me llegase a atraer tanto. Pero te confieso que la música es mi debilidad; me atrae como mosca a la miel. Sobre todo porque puedo leer entre lineas a cierto español de quien adoro su voz. Las imágenes de Albert van entre el sexy Wesker que conozco y mi bien amado Carlos Marín.  
Estaré al pendiente con este fic y discúlpame de antemano si no puedo dejarte reviews con la frecuencia que quisiera. Si no te leo en dos o tres capítulos, en cuanto me es posible me pongo al corriente.  
Te mando muchos saludos y besos y de verdad mujer, te admiro y respeto por tu dedicación al arte que elegiste interpretar. Eres una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Con cariño:  
Pily Chan.

 _R: Por Jesucristo, la música y... ¡he sido descubierta! ¿En serio es tan obvio de quien hablo y todo? Jajajaja vaya, y eso que Salvador (el manager) no es tan conocido en el divomundo. No te preocupes Pily-chan, escribe en cuanto puedas, ya sabes que tu amiga y fiel servidora Geisha publica en cuanto puede._

 _Quisiera ganar más con mi arte T.T jajaja es difícil la profesión._

 _Espero que el saber de quien viene la historia, no te arruine los momentos mágicos._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7  
No me quiero volver fea como Nemesis... aunque él tiene unos ojazos azules y una sonrisa irresistible. Empiezo a pensar que él es mejor que yo. Ha valido la pena la espera. He degustado este capítulo con esmero, si que está intenso. ¿Porque todos recalcan que Claire es solo una "niña"? Que la dejen, ella debe estar con el guapo de Albert y punto. Los sentimientos empiezan a florecer, vaya vaya... Ese vestido de flores enloquece a Wesker más de lo que Claire cree. ¿Queda la boda, el divorcio? Quiero más, bueno, mejor dicho, necesito más. Aunque las prioridades son las prioridades. ¡Machaca a tu esposo en tu obra! Ojalá en un futuro tenga un trabajo como el tuyo. Steve como secretario de la jefa? Rebecca como cantante? Vaya, me encanta esto del universo de RE en version musicales.

 _R: Para no volverse como Némesis , hay que usar cremas anti edad, ok no jajaja. Tienes cierto conflicto con la edad de Claire y Wesker, y yo sr porque :v la vida real te trollea, y los sentimientos empiezan, y luego poom hecatombe xD si vas a tener un trabajo como el mío, que te sea bien pagado hermana, de verdad jajaja sufro como preciosus._

 _Mi universo RE alterno está loco_

 _Besos._

 _._

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	5. Capítulo 4: Bendecido

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 4: Bendecido**

Después de mi regreso a la ópera, sentí que volvía a recobrar mi vida. La fortuna y ventaja de volver a la ópera, era que volvía a sentirme como en el colegio, porque continúe aprendiendo muchas cosas.

No todos podían actuar de la misma forma que cantar bien, mantener a la audiencia a la expectativa y a veces decir grandes textos.

Supongo que gracias a ello pude volver como Fígaro en Il Barbiere di Siviglia.

* * *

Y tal vez, podría decirse que vivió una vida de ensueño. Una infancia feliz, un éxito tras otro.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera que pasar anteriormente por tragos amargos. Habían pasado catorce años desde que conoció a Claire, catorce años en donde pasaron muchas cosas que cambiaron su vida.

Era un apasionado, que a los catorce años le costaron un corazón roto. Albert Wesker no era una persona totalmente encantadora, era posesivo y sobreprotector. Sin contar que como artista era un cabrón, un tipo cabronazo que sabía cómo venderse, y a pesar de cotizar de alto, podía recibir golpes en el ego.

Estaba en Praga, cuando su mánager le llamó. William acaba de conseguir una audición, no dijo muchos detalles, dejando a Albert con la incertidumbre.

-¿Bromeas? Acabo de cantar ahí anoche.

- _Prueba ahí amigo, será totalmente diferente._

-Pues si que lo es, me acaban de dar un número ¿puedes creerlo? Un número.

- _Venga que no es lo peor del mundo..._

Albert se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

-Te llamó luego William.

Salió y de quedó en la entrada, se sentía bastante ofendido. Estaba convencido de que eso era un error, pero la encargada de tomar los nombres le reiteró que eso estaba pasando, no importaba cuán famoso fuera. Tendría que hacer audición como todos. Como un reality barato...

Frustrado sacó su teléfono y marcó a la única persona en la que confiaba.

- _Diga_...

-¿Esperabas a alguien dearheart?

 _-No, estaba preparando algo de cenar, no comí, salimos tarde, estoy con el manos libres y no vi el número._

-¿A qué hora te citaron en el teatro? Deberías estar a punto de dormir. Desvelarte te afecta.

- _Hasta el mediodía... ¿Estás bien?_

-Una maldita broma de William - empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado.

- _Cálmate Albert, no sabes lo que puede pasar de esto._

Tenía razón. Le hizo caso a su novia y entró de nueva cuenta al recinto.

-¿Wesker?

Giró lentamente y encontró a un rostro que no veía en años.

-¿Enrico Marinni?

-El mismo.

Un colega de Londres estaba en audiciones.

-¿Sabes de que va esto?

-Un proyecto de canto, pero no sé de qué va, un loco productor está a cargo de todo.

Cuando su turno se aproximaba, eligió cantar Impossible Dream de The Man of La Mancha. Cuando terminó de cantar, uno de los tipos de las pruebas se acercó.

-Disculpe, preguntas para terminar de llenar el formulario. ¿Estará ocupado el próximo año?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Podría quedarse otros tres días?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Wesker se estaba impacientando.

-No. - Dijo secamente.

-¿Acaso no quiere hacer esto?

-Particularmente no.

Puso las cartas sobre la mesa y se fue.

* * *

Dormía plácidamente junto a su novia. Llevaba tres días en Nueva York y el clima no era favorecedor para obligarlos a salir temprano. Las nevadas eran terribles.

El ruido del teléfono del departamento sonó en toda la morada. Después de varios timbrazos, Claire se separó del abrazo del rubio y contestó el aparato, con un delicado beso, despertó a Albert.

-Es William.

Se sentó en la cama y contestó.

-Espero sea bueno para sacarme de los brazos de mi mujer.

 _-Sí, lo es, James Marcus quiere que te reúnas con él en Londres._

-¿Quién es James Marcus? - preguntó estirándose con pereza.

 _-Un productor bastante conocido en el Reino Unido y España._

-No lo conozco. - Respondió secamente.

Pidió los datos brevemente y al colgar el teléfono su novia lo miraba con impaciencia.

-¿Irás a Londres?

-William hizo énfasis en lo importante que es ese Marcus, tengo que ir...

* * *

Y terminó en el primer vuelo a Londres, pasaría tres días en el país. Cuando conoció a Marcus, se sorprendió de su carisma y extraordinaria paciencia para convencerlo de que Adagio era realmente una buena idea.

Albert era un hombre con una carrera sólida, tenía experiencia y no tenía falsas expectativas o ilusiones con un proyecto.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres, Claire salió de la sala a su encuentro. Se amarró a él en un abrazo fuerte y un casto beso en los labios. Sus padres salieron también al encuentro.

Entraron a la sala, en donde la madre de Albert ya había preparado café y unos aperitivos.

Albert tomó asiento en el sillón individual frente a ellos y empezó a relatar la experiencia de conocer al productor y los planes de Adagio.

-Creo que no deberías tomar en cuenta esa oferta. Fue realmente muy duro volver a hacer el cambio de teatro musical a la ópera, no creo que valga la pena arriesgar tus logros.

Claire y él lo miraron un poco extrañados.

-En el teatro musical utilizas un micrófono para amplificar tu voz, tu voz ya es muy poderosa, llenas balcones, llegas a escucharte hasta las gradas... Te costó mucho volver a lograr la transición de nueva cuenta a no usar el micrófono.

Claire comprendió el mensaje. Justo antes de viajar hablaron con viejos amigos y conocidos. Brian Irons, antiguo maestro de canto fue muy claro con su opinión. Albert debería estar loco como para ser parte de un grupo, arruinaría su carrera.

Fue el turno de su madre para hablar, intercambio miradas con Claire y dijo:

-Hazlo Albert, hazlo. Nosotras creemos que vale la pena el riesgo.

* * *

Salieron a cenar después de la larga charla en casa de los padres de Albert.

-¿Tú qué piensas Al? - preguntó mi acompañante.

-Dearheart, estoy cansado de que algunos círculos dentro de la ópera sean tan cerrados. - La tomó de la mano.

-Ya tomaste la decisión.

Y así era, desde el inicio de su carrera, Albert quería hacer algo diferente.

-Amo cantar ópera, pero no me gustan todas las tonterías que lo rodean. Es muy competitivo, un mundo muy incestuoso. Ahí todos nos obsesionamos con tener la mejor voz, que cantemos más fuerte que el otro. Sabes, al igual que yo, que siempre hay gente a tu alrededor que son tus amigos, pero están atacando la espalda.

-Eres una persona muy abierta - me dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara . - pero sueles decepcionarte en como reacciona la gente.

Albert miró a la chica contagiándose con esa sonrisa encantadora. En ese momento sacó su celular y canceló todos sus compromisos.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta del estudio y Albert pudo notar la mirada de cuatro hombres sobre el. La mirada era sobre el primer elegido antes de todos.

James Marcus movió su silla frente a todos e invitó a Albert a tomar asiento.

-Bienvenido, te presento a tus compañeros. Barry Burton de Wisconsin, Billy Coen de Hawaii, Josh Stone de Costa de Marfil y finalmente Carlos Oliveira de Brasil. Muchachos, el es Albert Wesker de Londres.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! De vuelta, me di una escapada para escribirles mis criaturitas de las montañas Arklay, agradezco la preocupación, pero como les conté hace mucho tiempo, se supone que ERA víctima de acoso y hostigamiento, volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Espero se resuelva pronto.

No hay problemas del corazón, la verdad tuve una desilusión de alguien con quien apenas salía pero nada grave, al contrario, me da gusto que hiciera de las suyas ahora y no más adelante.

Dejo el bla bla...

Veamos los reviews:

 _._

Juliana Kennedy

hola, sabes solo quiero pedirte una disculpa se q empezamos con el pie izquierdo, yo solo quería expresar mi opinión, solamente espero q podamos ser amigas. Voy a parecer una total loca por tratarte asi y luego decirte q tu historia es mala, luego decir q es buena jajaja, de seguro pensaras q soy bipolar ja, pero tu historia no es mala, no debi juzgarte antes de conocerte,porque ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar personas si yo tampoco soy perfecta?. te pido una disculpa de todo corazón, no soy lo aparento una juzga lo todo si nos hubiéramos conocido no habriamos empezado de esa forma, voy a considerar hacer un perfil gracias por decírmelo. espero q puedas disculparme

te mando toda la vibra del mundo  
espero q sigas asi

 _R: Sólo puedo decir que eres rara y en efecto, pareces loca, pero bueno, cerremos el tema. Creo que es suficiente. Espero sigas leyendo y que te guste, y que no andes bipolar._

Susara KI302

Hola!  
Siii es feo estar adieta... Te entiendo perfectamente amiga (メ)  
Perdon por no dejar el review anterior, esque en este mes estoy muy ocupada en unas actividades de la escuela y casi no me da tiempo de leerˍNo te odio, me entiendes? Esa tal juliana que se deje de estupideces porque viene de la nada a juzgar tu trabajo como que fuera dios... Que le pasa? El WESKERFIEL es lo mejor del mundoMe Encanta cuando wesker le dice "Dear Hearth3） Amo ese toque. Y es bueno ver a wesker andar enamorado como una persona normal jejeje (No como en WWTLF jajajaJajajja se me hizo algo dificil imaginar a Crhis como un famoso ilusionista... Pero bueno fue una gran idea tambien.  
No tiene nada que ver con el fic pero... ¿Haras c9ntinuacion de WWTLF? Porfavor dí que si.ฅωฅ Espero poder leerte con mas frecuencia por aqui.  
Te mando la bendicion de dios para que resuelva tus problemas y para que te vaya bien en la dieta jejeje.  
Saluditos :D

 _R: Hola, ni me digas, llevo dos semanas y me siento como drogadicta, sin azúcar, sin sal, sin nada, es más, haré fotosíntesis xD no te preocupes por no dejar review, todos tenemos días pesados. Ya dejemos el tema de Juliana de lado, parece ser que ya se aclaró todo. Pues ahora Wesker es normal pero el carácter tan del diablo va a seguir. Y toda la dulzura se va a ir por el retrete. Ya anuncié que si habrá continuación pero en un muy lejano futuro. Besos._

Elizabeth Abernathy

Wesker sufrirá...ESO LO QUIERO VER! Jaja...

No, no reclamaré ni diré que quería verlos de novios, con esas pequeñas escenas que incluyes, me basta y me encantan. El hombre hiso bien al mandar al demonio el tema de la edad, él no está viejo y en todo caso, si lo estuviera ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Está mas bueno que el pan francés! Y... tiene experiencia en muchos ámbitos... y Claire necesita a alguien que la haga crecer... ¡Albert es el indicado! ¡Punto final!

Me huele a que William shippea el Weskerfield... me huele a que ese hombre es de los nuestros... Muy bien querido, muy, muy bien. Sigue juntando a esos dos para que terminen haciendo un Albert Junior (?)

En fin, nuevamente te agradezco por darme mi drogui... ejem... digo por escribir esta fabulosa historia ¡Ánimos querida! Nos leemos...

 _R: jajaja van a sufrir todos por igual, pero ese Wesker va a tener su merecido por ser tan hijo de puta... Ya verás. No hables de pan jajaja me deprime la dieta. Además de que Wesker va a entrenar a Claire en el canto, va hacer de ella una mejor cantante. Pues te tengo una sorpresa con eso del Albert Junior, ese será un punto importante de esto :( pero no como lo esperas. Así que William si está a favor del amor._

 _Nos leemos, besos._

Zhines

Por alguna razón no comenté el capítulo anterior, y juraba que lo había hecho, bueno ya sabes que soy despistada. Respecto a este capítulo, me sorprendió de que Chris aceptará esa relación y que fuera un ilusionista, me gustaría verlo en acción y también ver a sus padres. Y por supuesto ver el Weskerfield en acción. (si Estel me ha influenciado mucho) espero de verdad que se solucione todo lo que te rodea hermana de chocolate. Te quiero mucho. Nos leemos y toma tres chocolates.

 _R: Ya sé que es demasiado lindo este fic y no malvado, por eso se te olvidó comentar, pero no te preocupes, pronto sabremos de Chris, en otros capítulos de un cd y show exclusivo de Claire, pero no puedo decir más, será muy emocionante._

 _Yo también espero que todo mejore, ese tema escabroso del que no puedo dar muchos detalles empieza a darme dolor de cabeza._

 _Besos, te quiero._

Frozenheart7

Bueno, bueno, ha habido una escena que podría haber sido lemmon y no la escribiste? te estas ablandando? Ya arreglaré yo eso, ya haré Bullying a quien sea. Claire hace teatro musical, como yo en un futuro (o eso espero), a Wesker el oficio de cantante de opera le queda que ni pintado, tiene una voz de baritono que cualquier cantante envidiaria. ¿De que hecho real me suena que un cantante se rompió el tobillo y siguió cantando y al terminar el concierto se fue al hospital? Stela Reno? Stela.. Estel... ¿Cerveza? Hemos llegado a la etapa de Claire a los 18 recién cumplidos, ahora ya no la puedem tratar como niña, así que se callen. Wesker le enseña opera y me recuerda tanto al fantasma de la opera, por eso la portada supongo. En deviantart esta lleno de imagenes de ellos como christine y el fantasma, no se por cual razón, que yo sepa previo a tu historia no hay version fantasma de la opera con personajes de RE... y menos con Weskerfield que no es una pareja muy usual. Me alegro que queda mucho más Weskerfield y espero que to kokoro sane porque por pendejos como ese (ya me haces hablar en dialecto de Mexico) no merece la pena ponerse triste. Ya sabes lo que opino sobre él, y las hermanas coincidimos. También que te vayan muy bien tus obras, yo iré a comprar cremas rejuvenecedoras para no volverme Estel Nemesis ni un zombie gracias a tu beso de virus T. Disculpa, los espacios entre parrafos no aparecen porque la app se los sabes que estoy desde el móvil y sin acceso a PC... ¿Que será de nuestras vidas?

 _R: Bueno, respondiendo a tu duda del lemmon que no fue lemmon jajaja tengo planes diferentes para este fic, ya te comenté que esa deseada escena la tengo reservada para más adelante. Me siento como una mala influencia al ver que quieres hacer teatro musical como yo, es raro, bonito, eres kawai jajaja pues no sólo fue ese intérprete, Carlos Marín tuvo el mismo percance que Wesker en España cuando hacía teatro musical. En teoría si podrían tratarla como una niña, no es legal en Estados Unidos aún, además he de decirte que todos a los 18 nos sentimos amos del universo y estamos muy verdes. Pero bueno, sobre lo del Fantasma de la ópera, creo que no, aunque realmente la imagen del fantasma fue por que harán un show de eso. No ando triste por el doctor, ando triste por la dieta, el doctor se puede ir a la xuxa. Jajajajajajaja de verdad, estoy desanimada por otras cosas._

 _Compra cremas, te quiero, besos._

 _._

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	6. Capítulo 5: La propuesta

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 5: La Propuesta**

Estando en el grupo, Claire sabía que su vida se había vuelto un mundo loco, así que no sospechó nada de los planes de Albert.

El hombre había sido cuidadoso con sus planes, la citó en San Diego, para una sesión fotográfica que harían supuestamente todas las mujeres de los chicos con ellos. Tenía como cómplices a sus padres, a los padres de la mujer y a sus propios compañeros.

 _"Es un photoshoot para la revista Hello! así que por favor ve y compra un vestido como el de una princesa, se va a simular que es el día más grande de sus vidas"._

Para ese día, una noche antes, sus respectivas familias y amigos ya estaban en el hotel. Todos ya estaban registrados y escondidos en las habitaciones cuando en la noche, Claire registró su llegada en el hotel, en la habitación que había reservado Albert: La suite presidencial.

Claire tenía que esperarlo en lo que terminaba su presentación de esa noche. Habían quedado en verse aunque fuese tarde para ponerse al día, ya que tenían unas semanas sin verse.

Eran alrededor de la una y media de la mañana cuando Albert estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo, justo frente a su puerta.

-Venga, hombre, nos tienes a todos despiertos.

Albert giró para callar a William, a sus compañeros del grupo, y los demás miembros de la nueva futura familia.

-Esperen mi señal, dejaré la puerta entreabierta para que escuchen.

-Suerte con mi hermana, galán. - animó Chris Redfield desde su sitio.

Wesker hizo una seña con las manos para que todos guardarán silencio. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta y pegó la oreja lo más que pudo. Se tranquilizó, tenía la televisión encendida, con suerte no había escuchado el caos del pasillo.

Tocó a la habitación tres veces y esperó de pie, aún con el traje de la presentación puesto.

Claire abrió y recibió a Albert con un abrazo. La chica aún no traía la pijama, traía sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus botas de tacón y un suéter.

-Te extrañé tanto. - dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo sé.

Entraron a lo que Wesker le indicó que se sentara en el sofá junto a el.

-Te ves muy guapo con el traje, te va a reprender la vestuarista por no regresarlo.

-De eso no te preocupes, lo importante era estar contigo ahora.

-Andas muy misterioso.

-Tengo un secreto y una confesión.

Ella levantó la ceja aún extrañada con la revelación.

-Dearheart, creo que llevamos un largo tiempo juntos. Amo estar contigo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella se quedó pasmada por breves instantes hasta que habló.

-Oh, sí...

-De acuerdo, entonces te puedo decir mi secreto. Nos casamos mañana.

-¿En serio? - Claire exclamó sorprendida y con la voz entrecortada. La puerta se abrió mientras entraban todos y Claire no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de la emoción corrieran por sus mejillas mientras Albert la abrazaba.

-Este cabrón recordó lo que dijiste en París al ver los vídeos de Disneyland de bodas. - exclamó Billy

-Y me desperté un día y dije "bueno, tengo mi casa, ahora lo que necesito es una esposa, le diré a Claire que se case conmigo". - respondió Albert

-Catorce años de novios y ¿no encontraron tiempo para casarse? - preguntó Chris mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Tu hermana se la pasa ocupada con el teatro musical y Albert viajando o de gira. - dijo Carlos - además este insensible quería casarse en Las Vegas, sino es por Enrico que sabía que Claire amaría la boda aquí y lo propuso, estarían casados por Elvis.

-¿Y qué vestido elegiste niña? - preguntó Rebecca Chambers, novia de Billy.

-De eso hablaremos cuando estemos a solas mañana con la novia, que el novio no debe verlo. - interrumpió Kathy, la esposa de Barry.

-Bueno, denle una pista al novio, para ver si no se equivocó con el frac. - pidió William.

-Bella y Bestia. - respondió Claire.

-¡Lo sabía! - exclamó William chocando la mano con Wesker.

-Vamos, vamos, hay que dejar a los novios hablar - dijo la madre de Albert empezando a sacar a todos. - No les hemos dado ni un minuto a solas.

Todos salieron después de despedirse y ponerse de acuerdo en los horarios que tendrían para preparar todo.

La puerta se cerró y Claire se cruzó de brazos con fingida indignación.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de qué diría que sí?

-Sí, lo estaba. No llevamos juntos tantos años juntos para que viniera por una negativa.

Se puso de pie frente a ella. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Tengo treinta y un años, te estabas tardando.

-¿Tantos? En verdad el tiempo no pasa por ti, querida.

-Los pasé trabajando y feliz.

Wesker sacó la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso.

Tomó la delgada mano de la mujer y colocó la joya.

-No te iba a dejar sin tu anillo de compromiso por unas horas.

-Vaya pedida tan inusual. - lo rodeó con los brazos y se puso de pinturas para darle un beso.

-Tenemos una reservación, vamos.

-¿Una reservación a la una y media de la madrugada?

-Soy un hombre de sorpresas, tenemos que festejar antes del gran evento.

* * *

Disneyland tenía una serie de paquetes para bodas. Pero al ser una boda especial para Albert Wesker, eligió el castillo de Disney como fondo.

Los pocos amigos y familiares presentes, y un Mickey y Minnie Mouse como testigos. Sin contar a los músicos y un divertido Comité de asistentes disfrazados al estilo de sirvientes de la realeza.

La carroza al estilo la Cenicienta llegó y los músicos anunciaron la llegada de Claire al estilo de la realeza.

La mujer bajó del vehículo con ayuda de los miembros del staff.

Y Albert la esperaba en la capilla de madera frente al castillo. En donde firmaron votos y se volvieron el Sr. y la Sra. Wesker.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! Es una actualización rápida pequeños, hoy no dejo respuestas a los reviews porque estoy en labor enfermera cuidando a mi padre que está muy enfermo, solo vine a actualizar. En el siguiente capítulo les respondo a todos, como spoiler, aparecerán los Kennedy y otras sorpresas.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	7. Capítulo 6: Los Kennedy

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 6: Los Kennedy**

A veces las bodas de cuentos de hadas no son lo que esperábamos. Y no porque una relación empiece a tener problemas, porque siempre existirán, sino porque a veces la vida da varios giros.

Albert y Claire no eran personas celosas el uno con el otro.

Incluso después de su boda, de diciembre a junio, sólo pasaron juntos veinte días. Aprovechando el poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

Claire estaba lanzando su primer disco como solista a la par que trabajaba en otros musicales en Francia. Mientras Albert continuaba con la gira y presentaciones en el grupo.

Muchas veces fueron cuestionados por la galantería del barítono en los conciertos.

-Es parte del show, por supuesto que amo a las mujeres, es parte de mi forma de ser, pero nunca voy a ante poner eso a mi matrimonio, yo respeto a mi esposa. - respondió en varias ocasiones en las entrevistas. - Cuando decidí casarme, era porque estaba listo para tomar las responsabilidades que conlleva el matrimonio, y me veo a lado de ella, es mi otra mitad, y no descarto en un futuro la posibilidad de reducir mi agenda y ser un amoroso padre.

* * *

Claire se encontraba en España, planeando su próxima serie de conciertos.

-Venga Claire, tienes que elegir un nombre para darte a conocer. - William y la mujer estaban en la sala de juntas del estudio de grabación.

-¿Puedo dejarlo simplemente como en el disco? No lo veo mal y me parece bien, ya que dejarme como Claire, no me convence del todo.

-Phoenix no suena mal. ¿Estás segura de tu elección?

-Lo estoy.

William se había convertido en representante y gran amigo de la pareja.

-Siento que no vamos a tener todo listo para el regreso de Albert. Aún no tengo a los bailarines.

-Es que el concepto está muy novedoso, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?

-Conozco a alguien...

* * *

Estaba descendiendo de las telas y se encontró con Claire seguida de William, caminando hacia el.

Bajó con cuidado y fue por una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

-Piers, tiempo sin vernos...

-¿Cuánto será? ¿Un año? - se abrazaron efusivamente.

-Piers, el es William Birkin, amigo y mi representante.

-Un placer... - estrecharon manos - pero díganme ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

Salieron de la sala de danza aérea y fueron a la oficina del castaño.

-Esto es un poco apresurado Piers, pero te quiero de mi coreógrafo de mi show.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tus conciertos? ¿Los que harás con Albert?

-Así es, dice Claire que eres muy bueno y confía en tu talento. Y yo confío en su palabra.

-Vaya Claire, no sé qué decir...

-Podrías decir que sí - río la mujer.

-Bueno, eso es obvio... sí, me siento halagado. ¿Ya tienen alguna idea del show?

-Sí, algo muy oriental... y todo tendrá relación, 90% del show tendrá coreografías.

Piers se recargó en el asiento y se estiró un poco.

-¿Bailarás en todo?

-No, no en todo.

-Necesito sentarme contigo y Albert para hablarlo, y ver que ideas tienen.

* * *

-¿Entonces a ese chiquillo lo conoces de bastante tiempo?

-¿No lo recuerdas Al? Trabajamos con él. - Claire terminaba de colgar unos vestidos en el armario.

-Sabes que soy más visual, tengo que verlo para reconocerlo.

-Sí, ya sé que eres muy visual.

Wesker arqueó la ceja desde la cama y se levantó para alcanzar a la mujer, se recargó junto a la puerta y la miró.

-¿Esos son celos Claire?

-No, no de lo que piensas.

Bufó y cerró la puerta. Giró, se recargó en el mueble y recordó todo lo que habían vivido; desde que se conocieron hasta ahora, su vida había sido plena y maravillosa, hacían lo que les gustaba pero algo empezaba a faltarle. Claire no se consideraba la mejor persona en cuanto a orden o madurez, pero sentía que había algo que su reloj biológico pedía a gritos.

Nunca había tenido el deseo de ser madre, o no como empezaba a rondar la idea en la cabeza de la ojiazul.

La soprano miró sin decir nada a Wesker, quería ver si en el estaba ese deseo de terminar de formar a la familia pero no veía nada. El rostro de su marido era indescifrable.

-Claire, no soy adivino.

-Entiendo tu trabajo, entiendo la gira, entiendo muchas cosas... Casi no hemos estado juntos, y aprovechamos el poco tiempo libre que tienes, pero...

-¿Pero?

Albert caminó frente a ella y se quedó a unos centímetros de distancia.

-No sé...

-¿No te es suficiente?

-Sí y no, estoy hecha un lío.

Albert tomó la mano de su esposa y la sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Necesito tiempo Dearheart, necesito tiempo para poder tener la familia que tanto deseamos. Solo aguanta un poco. - le dio un beso en el hombro - terminando la gira de Adagio, tu y yo nos dedicaremos a nuestras presentaciones de Londres y a practicar.

-¿Practicar?

Albert le guiñó el ojo mientras recibía un manotazo de la mujer.

* * *

-Vaya, ahora sí, ya te recuerdo, años sin saber de ti Nivans. - Wesker estrechó la mano del castaño.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero de ti hay demasiadas noticias.

Piers tomó asiento en el estudio de Wesker mientras William cerraba la puerta. Claire estaba en la habitación también.

Algo que admiraba Piers de Claire Wesker era el porte. Desde que se conocieron haciendo teatro musical, la pelirroja tenía porte y clase, y al parecer después de la boda con Albert, había refinado si estilo, era muy atractiva y guapa. Se sabía sacar provecho, llevaba un vestido corto color celeste sin mangas y unos tacones altos, llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta, clásica de ella durante ensayos.

-Le mostramos a Piers tus ideas, creo que te gustará lo que quieren hacer en el disco de Claire. - dijo William sacando unos bocetos de la vestuarista - gran parte fue elección de Claire pero creo que te gustará el concepto.

-Ya que canto muchos covers, y muy diferente cada uno del otro, y con mis agudos líricos, hemos pensado mezclar culturas - dijo Claire señalando dos hojas - oriental, al estilo de artes marciales, y estilos de vestuario del siglo XVIII.

-Eso puede quedar para Call Me o para Like a Prayer, me gusta.- Wesker miraba los bocetos y asentía.

-La coreografía será uniforme al estilo. Claire me comentaba que algunas canciones vendrán en el siguiente disco.

Wesker separó la mirada para ver al coreógrafo.

-Así es, ¿cuándo será posible ver algo en tu estudio?

-En cuánto me digan ustedes, tengo a algunos bailarines ya en mente pero quisiera su aprobación primero. Ada puede recibirnos mañana en el estudio.

-Alá, ¿te casaste con Ada Wong? - William y todos estaban impresionados.

-Hasta que me dio el sí, tenemos poco de casados, ella de momento está dando clase de ballet en las mañanas, en las tardes damos karate.

-Interesante saberlo Piers. - anotó Claire en su agenda.

-¿Puedo ver la lista de bailarines? - pidió Albert

-Aquí está. - William la puso frente a él - sigo pensando que deberías incluir mujeres.

-De momento no, debemos mantener el concepto y no quiero que el público se distraiga, quiero que Phoenix sea el centro de atención. - señaló Wesker - ¿los hermanos Kennedy?

-Están disponibles y muy deseosos de trabajar con ustedes, sobre todo con Claire. - respondió Piers.

-¿Conmigo? - preguntó Claire sorprendida.

\- Sí, Joey trabajó con nosotros hace tiempo.- revisó William la información.

-¡Claro Joey Kennedy! Ya recuerdo.

* * *

A la siguiente semana fue la audición a bailarines, entre los cuales quedaron seleccionados Kevin Ryman, Ark Thompson, Brad Vickers, Luis Sera, Joey y Leon Kennedy.

Claire rápidamente entabló amistad con todos, sobre todo con los Kennedy.

Wesker sentía a veces tensión de los bailarines hacia el, por lo serio que era, sobre todo con Leon.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! Es una actualización rápida pequeños, hoy no dejo respuestas a los reviews porque estoy en labor enfermera cuidando a mi padre que está muy enfermo, solo vine a actualizar. En el siguiente capítulo les respondo a todos, como spoiler, aparecerán los Kennedy y otras sorpresas.

 **Respondamos:**

* * *

Susara KI302  
Hola...  
Perdon por no leer... Otra vez, los exámenes no me dejan ser libre. Siii, porfin se casaron... Que bien, me emocione si. ¿Habra lemmon pronto? Porfavor di que si no seas hermoso seria casarse en Disneyland . Que tan lejos esta la continuación de WWTLF?  
Nos leeremos pronto... Espero.  
Saluditos :D

 _R: Respondiendo a tus dudas, puede ser posible, no sé si vendrá en este o en el próximo. La continuación está un poco lejitos, no te quiero mentir, tengo que acabar al fin I'm losing you. Lee con calma amiga que aquí te esperamos._

Frozenheart7  
Ese matrimonio me recuerda a la pedida de mano de JPelirrojo y Roenlared en Disneyland París. Sea como sea, Albert se lució con los detalles, la preparación y todo. La Bella y la bestia... a esta pareja les pegan los personajes, ¿porqué será? Aunque sexy albert está lejos de ser una bestia, ¿o no?

Joder, que guai la boda en Disneyland. Se nota que están forrados de pasta. EN el siguiente episodio Leon hace su entrada? Me temo que ahora todo irá de baja, ya toca que algo malo pase... Es mi intuición, eres maligna y sé que todo no terminará tan bien como está ahora.

No sabía que tu padre estaba enfermito, dale saluditos y dile que soy fan de su camiseta de Pikachu.

 _R: no tengo idea de quiénes hablas hermana, pero Albert iba directo al sí, no podía ser menos todo el show. Y de pasta, pongamos que en la vida real el jefazo es Simon de X Factor y Britain's Got Talento, el que rechazó a las Spice Girls pero tuvo a One Direction, ¿crees que no van a tener pasta? Le pasé el recado en cuanto leí tu review y dijo que gracias, se puso colorado mi padre._

Frozenheart7  
¿El mundo de la opera es incestuoso? Incesto es lo que hay en tus fics, no le metas la culpa a la ópera XD Anda que estás trabajadora, creo que este es un récord de actualización. Creo recordar que mañana es tu última función de la obra apenas son las cuatro, supongo que cuando leas esto ya será sábado. Espero que te vaya muy bien Geisha. Barry, Josh, Billy, Carlos y Albert como cantantes de ópera en Adagio? ¡Que potencial! Me alegro ser una influencia Weskerfield para Zhines, seguro que entre las dos la volveremos macabra. Y en cuanto a lo de: Vio su sonrisa y Albert canceló sus planes para la tarde... Que morboso. No sé que tienes en mente con lo del lemmon pero aquí tampoco lo has escrito... me da miedo lo que planees

 _R: baia baia yo solo soy un alma incomprendida en este infierno llamado vida, ese testimonio es del personaje original de la historia mi querida hermana, creo que le da otro significado a lo de incestuoso. Me fue muy bien en el cierre hermana._

 _Zhines: ya que me comentaste en WattPad ahora, sólo puedo decir que me algra verte en las redes del Weskerfield :)_

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	8. Capítulo 7: Ensayos

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 7: Ensayos**

El show estaba programado y llevaban varias semanas en ensayos. A veces en el teatro, a veces en el estudio de Nivans. Albert tenía a uno de los mejores productores que trabajaba en Adagio ayudando con los arreglos. Todo parecía ir en orden.

Después de mucho tiempo estaban cenando en casa. Claire hizo lasaña y Albert destapó una botella de vino tinto.

-Esto es nuevo, y es raro, bonito pero raro. - exclamó Claire al llevar la charola con la comida caliente.

Su esposo tomó uno de los guantes de cocina y le ayudó a poner en el centro la cena. La pelirroja rió un poco al verlo con el guante, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al cantante.

Dejó el guante en su lugar, fanático del orden y volvió mientras se desabotonaba los tres botones de su camisa negra.

-¿Es raro estar con mi esposa cenando?

-Pues... Sí...

El rubio movió la silla para ofrecerle asiento a su mujer. Y fue a servir el vino.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Siempre has tenido buena mano para la comida. Salud.

Levantaron las copas y brindaron. Empezaron a degustar sus alimentos con tranquilidad y bebiendo un poco. La noche prosiguió con tranquilidad mientras charlaban de las anécdotas de Albert.

-Creo que el vino me ha mareado.

Claire no paraba de reír por una anécdota en Holanda de Albert.

-Es un poco tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

La soprano asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para recoger los platos ya vacíos.

-Mañana recogemos. - le susurró Albert al tenerla cerca.

Se puso de pie y abrazó por la cintura a su esposa. Estaba especialmente cariñoso y atento con ella, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la actriz.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia al hombre mientras sentía los dedos de su marido recorrerle la espalda de la parte descubierta de su vestido.

Giró lentamente para mirarlo de frente y le rodeó el cuello con sus delicados y delgados brazos. Albert se acercó lentamente y rozó con suavidad los labios rosados y carnosos de la mujer. Acercó más a la mujer contra su cuerpo, abrazándola en una oleada de calor. En esos momentos sabía que se sentía lo que llamaban plenitud, ¿en qué momento se dedicó a perderse en placeres vanales?

Después de mucho tiempo estaba con su mujer, su otra mitad; pese a la petición de ella de seguir sus sueños, de no perder sus aspiraciones y seguir luchando.

La quería como a nadie, con fines prácticos sabía que no habría nadie como ella que lo apoyaría de esa forma. Nadie estaría en la disposición de una vida como la que llevaban ahora, entre giras, discos, conciertos, producción. Ella era especial y lo sabía. La levantó como a una pluma al viento, en brazos, la cargó entre sus brazos hacia su habitación.

Uno de los pocos gustos que se daba Claire Wesker en su tiempo libre eran las decoraciones y el diseño. La habitación era del tipo minimalista, en tonos azules, los favoritos de Albert. Algunos objetos decorativos del lecho nupcial eran en colores blancos, el color favorito de Claire.

-Extrañaba esto. - interrumpió la mujer de cabello de fuego.

-Y yo a ti. - respondió el rubio mientras la colocaba en la cama.

La recostó con suavidad y se sentó junto a ella mientras bajaba lentamente una manga del vestido color magenta de la mujer.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada. - respondió el hombre con si encantadora sonrisa - solamente despojo de lo innecesario.

-¿Innecesario?

El rubio la volvió a besar lentamente mientras bajaba la otra manga del vestido con cuidado. La dejó solamente en lencería.

-Siempre con tus fijaciones eróticas.

-No sabes que tan erótico puedo ser.

Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente. Antes de darle oportunidad a la mujer pelirroja de decir algo. Se abalanzó sobre ella en una oleada de besos y caricias desmesuradas.

Las manos llenas de lujuria recorrían el cuerpo delicado de la pequeña mujer. La piel de porcelana se enrojecía por algunas caricias, resaltando la fragilidad y delicadeza de Claire.

Albert admiró con devoción el cuerpo desnudo de su ángel de la noche, de su musa. La mujer tomó una de las manos de su marido y soltó su larga cabellera.

En un gesto posesivo, el hombre de mirada azul la tomó con suavidad del cabello y terminó de despojarse de sus prendas.

No esperó más y empezó la lenta y tormentosa danza, la danza más antigua entre los amantes.  
Que con grandes compases y ritmos acelerados, avanzaba como la melodía que era. Era una pieza que mostraba las pasiones de dos personas tal vez muy distintas pero con algo en común.

Agotados, cansados, como cuando ensayan sin parar antes de una presentación, adoloridos, se abrazaron y se sumergieron entre las sábanas. Como un mar azul de lisa tela.

* * *

Albert Wesker despertó antes de lo imaginado. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a lavarse los dientes cuando vio una pequeña caja en el lavabo.

La tomó entre sus dedos y leyó con atención lo que la caja decía.

Salió del baño con furia y abrió la puerta de golpe, despertando a su esposa.

-¿Anticonceptivos? Esta era tu gran idea de la familia.

-Estoy con la promoción del disco, quedamos en planear esto con sumo cuidado.

-Justo ahora tengo tiempo.

-¿Y mi tiempo? - se puso de pie y fue por su bata - De todos modos planear familia, es de dos, un bebé no se puede crear solo con la madre.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-Interpretalo como quieras, cuando tus prioridades y las mías terminen, podremos hablar de formar familia nuevamente.

* * *

-Hoy si que han demorado.

-Calla Joey.

Los bailarines estaban ya calentando, aunque habitualmente ellos eran los últimos en llegar, en esta ocasión sus jefes estaban retrasados.

William caminaba en círculos mientras la atractiva Ada Wong cargaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

-Sí no necesitan nada más, los dejo solos.

Se despidió con la cabeza de todos mientras Piers se acercaba para besar la cabeza de su hijo.

-Es que no lo entiendo, siempre llegan a tiempo. - dijo en voz baja Kevin.

-Silencio que ahí vienen.- avisó Brad al ver al un poco mal encarado Albert y una seria Claire.

-Problemas con el auto, perdón la demora. - se disculpó Albert.

Claire pasó de largo y se puso en el centro del escenario para empezar a trabajar la coreografía sencilla de Like a Prayer.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Leon en voz baja detrás de ella.

Ella solo asintió y sonrió débilmente.

-Cosas de casados, nada alarmante.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero el jefe nos está matando con la mirada. - susurró Ark Thompson a la misma altura que Leon, estaban colocados en pirámide.

Y empezaron la coreografía, Claire apenas había terminado la primera estrofa cuando Albert detuvo todo.

-¿De qué va todo el rollo de las cabezas?, ¿ella no va a hacer nada?

-Tienen las túnicas puestas, la idea es que solo se vea parte de la cara moverse en los remates. - explicó William.

-Pues que ella también haga algo.

-Entonces Claire, cariño mueve la cabeza en dirección contraria a nosotros. - señaló Piers -Izquierda, derecha, arriba y baja lentamente.

Claire repitió la acotación en su cabeza.

-En el silencio de tu agudo, mira hacia arriba. - señaló Albert - y baja lentamente, ¿si da tiempo para empezar la coreografía?

-Lo hacemos y dirás Wesker.

El rubio asintió.

Todos se pusieron de nueva cuenta en sus sitios, sería una larga tarde. Sabían que Albert de malas era repetir todo el día una canción.

-Ánimo Claire, estamos contigo. - dijo Leon dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias.- respondió sin darse cuenta de que Albert no les despegaba la mirada.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! Me lleva, ahora la enferma soy yo, y pequeños, me siento mal, muy mal, pero tenía que escribir en mis ratos de ocio y aburrimiento en cama. Pues aquí me tienen, y con ligeros roces, problemillas,

Respondamos:

 _Elizabeth Abernathy_

 _¡El Cleon se avecina! ¡El Cleon se avecina! Por estos lares me huele a mucho Cleon, mucho pero mucho Cleon. Y también me huele a posibles celos de un hombre llamado Albert Wesker. ¡Esto no podría ir mejor! ¡Me vas a dar Cleon (espero) y Weskerfield y celos! ¡OH, que siento la inspiración llegándome para poder seguir escribiendo!_

 _Sí, yo tengo que leer, ver videos o imágenes para inspirarme, soy rara._

 _PiersxAda, eso es nuevo... ¡Y estoy completamente de acuerdo! Si esa suripanta está alejada de mi Kennedy, no puedo quejarme._

 _Ahora... Claire siente que le falta algo, Albert todavía no se lo puede dar, papaito Leon llega a su rescate como príncipe azul (ni tanto), Wesker se pondrá en modo celos y ¡PUM! La catástrofe se desatará. Y yo la estaré leyendo con palomitas y cafecito. Sigo diciendo que esto se va a poner bueno._

 _Espero que la situación con tu padre sea más favorable, no te agobies. Besos y ánimos..._

 _Elizabeth Abernathy en el capitulo anterior_

 _Wowowowow espera mujer! Muchas emociones juntas y el capítulo demasiado corto..._

 _Juro que hasta ahora no lo asimilo y recién ando con tiempo para poder leerme lo que me perdí. Esa propuesta fue tan... ni sé como describirla. Me tomó por sorpresa y tuve que re-leerlo para poder asimilarlo. Albert Wesker resultó ser un hombre de buenas sorpresas y seguro de sí mismo, aunque esto último ya se sabía desde que apareció en RE._

 _No hay mucho que decir, más que sigo impactada y dejaré en unos minutos más, el review para el otro capítulo. Ojala y tu padre se haya recuperado, querida. Besos..._

R: Respuestas dobles querida jajajaja la propuesta fue de un tipo demasiado seguro de que no lo iban a rechazar, mira que si Claire le dice que no y el con todo planeado, no sé, la mata ahí mismo XD ya va mejor el padre, después de varios sustos. El Cleon, puede que se avecine, puede que no, aún es muy pronto... creo muajajaja yo pienso que Albert no es de los tipos que demuestre los celos, pero si que será un explotador en el trabajo, como este capítulo, en donde enojado, ya a la primera, les detuvo la canción.

Alejemos a Ada de Leon, que arda en las llamas de la pasión con Piers, como spoiler, van a tener dos hijos, aquí primero va uno. Te tengo sorpresas raras con lo que quieres predecir, no va a pasar así, o no en apariencia muajajaja.

Besos, ya el hombre se está curando y yo me muero.

 _Frozenheart7_

 _Joey está de vuelta, la pregunta es... ¿convulsionará y se estrellará en coche poniendo en riesgo la vida de Claire y al final tendrá una enfermedad crónica incurable que tiene un nombre en francés que no recuerdo y lo enterraran en Hawai? Ok, no, esto es Olvida tu temor, no FITY. Oshe, los Keneddy y Piers en mallas ajustaditas... pues que zuchulento. Y hablando de Piers ¿como que se casó con Ada? Me quedé WTF!? Ada haciendo clases de Karate la veo, pero de Ballet? Si que es elegante la tipa, pero Ballet?! Me encanta este AU! Wesker quiere hijos y practicar... eso se pondrá interesante. Phoenix como nombre artistico de Claire me encanta! Le pega mucho por el cabello. Me has alegrado la mañana, nos vemos pronto en un mundo incestuoso LOL_

R: Pues Joey no hará nada de eso, será una aparición especial, se irá y todos felices jajaja pero el que se quedará a dejar una estela de caos y destrucción es Leon, no te preocupes. Ozhe cy, que rikolino jajajaja serán blancas para que se vea peor jajajaja en este mundo, todos hacen de todo, tal vez en este mundo alterno Ada es una buena bailarina contemporánea, todo es posible, al igual que su boda con Piers. Se pondrá mejor.

Besos hermana, se te quiere.

 _Zhines_

 _Ahora te comento en FF. que tal una aqui, y otra allá. jajajajajaja_

 _Bien entrando en tema, explícame ¿como es que Piers termino casado con Ada?, en serio que necesito explicación de esto. Ahora si que te fumaste una lumpia._  
 _Veo que incluiste a los Kennedy, Joey y Leon, esto tiene pinta de Cleon, Baia baia._  
 _Wesker se morira de celos. muajajajajajaja._  
 _Y si tu y Estel Chan, me hicieron caer en las redes del Weskerfield._  
 _Bueno te doy tu chocolate light._  
 _Nos leemos_

R: Pues, imagina que un día hablabamos con la hermandad y poom, salió y pues ya, lo aproveché y lo puse jajaja ese es el gran relato de como salió esa idea terrible. Y no solo eso, como dije arriba, van a tener dos hijitos, ahorita solo tienen uno. Y el Cleon, dejemoslo en que si habrá, pero Wesker lo va a destruir jajajaja xD cabrón.

Besos hermana, quiero mi chocolate, y te quiero a ti.

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	9. Capítulo 8: Presentación

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 8: Presentación**

Albert tuvo que salir unos cuantos días antes del concierto a terminar de grabar un álbum nuevo con Adagio, por lo que William y Claire se quedaron a cargo de pulir unos detalles. La soprano lírica estaba revisando los pendientes de algunas redes sociales en la casa con William quien peleaba con una fan.

-¿Qué sucede Will?

-Una tal Maribel, está comentando en la página de tu marido, ya Al le dijo que el maneja la página pero está insistente. Le he contestado y se puso en una actitud muy pesada.

La ojiazul miró divertida la pantalla de la computadora. Ni aunque la fan conocía a William, salía de su postura, la mujer como niña pequeña alegaba que algo no le cuadraba, a lo que William respondió con educación que no era su problema el no creer, la mujer se ofendió y había escrito un pergamino.

William no era ya muy paciente por lo que ofreció mostrarle las conversaciones que tenía en la página echando leña.

Claire empezó a leer las capturas de pantalla en donde decían que gritaba. Le causó gracia, lamentablemente por la fama de su esposo, se había ganado el odio de varias personas.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y fue a sacarlo de su bolso. Era Joey.

-¿Joey, ha pasado algo?

 _-No, para nada encanto, al contrario quería saber si tú y William están libres._

Claire miró extrañada a su compañero quien la miraba con cara de no entender nada. La pelirroja puso el altavoz.

-No, estamos libres, respondíamos a fans locos. Pero nada grave.

- _Queremos salir a cenar y luego bailar con ustedes, hemos estado bajo mucha presión y aprovechando que tu marido trabaja y están solos, no vendría mal una salida en grupo._ \- el que hablaba ahora era Leon, seguramente estaban todos saliendo de ensayo de manejo de armas orientales con Piers.

-¿Qué dices Will?- preguntó la mujer.

-Vale, no vendría mal además el cabrón de Wesker no es mucho de baile.

Todos rieron por el comentario de su amigo, se sabía que ese par se llevaba un poco pesado.

- _Vale, iremos por ustedes a las ocho._

La mujer colgó y escuchó el grito de William.

-Esta tía está loca, ya empezó a borrar los comentarios. A la mierda.

Cerró la laptop de golpe y puso cara de asco.

* * *

Claire y William subieron a la camioneta con los chicos. Extrañamente pese a ya haber trabajado la mayoría juntos en años anteriores, está era la primera vez que salían en grupo a divertirse.

-Pienso que fue buena idea salir en grupo, fortalecer los lazos del equipo de trabajo es importante. - dijo William entrando de copiloto al vehículo.

-Pero debes admitir que Albert solo estaría en dos opciones, apoyando tu idea o diciendo que el equipo no debe de abusar de estas salidas. - interrumpió Ark.

-Bueno... Sí.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-¿Tu esposo no se molestará? - preguntó Brad a Claire que estaba en la parte de atrás entre Joey y Leon.

-No creo, no es que vaya a hacer algo malo, además estamos todos.

Kevin arrancó y fueron rumbo al Hard Rock Café, después fueron al Copacabana, un antro para bailar salsa cerca de Midtown.

-Lo más cercano a un lugar así fue con Wagner, el tío que arma el show de tu hermano, Chris, en Las Vegas. - le dijo William con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuando aún estabas casado con Anette? - preguntó Claire en voz baja.

-Sí, pero vamos, no me arruines la noche y vamos un rato.

Kevin la tomó de la mano y la puso en su brazo. Leon hizo segunda y fue del otro lado.

Entraron todos al lugar, enseguida William pidió una mesa en la zona VIP y una botella de vodka. Todos sabían que William era muy similar a Wesker en ese sentido, le gustaba la buena vida y lo caro, un trato especial; y no porque se sintiera más que los demás, sino porque podía, y era agradecido, a su gente les daba lo que podía.

Claire miró por el barandal a la pista de baile asombrada. Leon se acercó.

-Mucha gente de la comunidad latina viene a este lugar, y gente que quiere aprender a bailar salsa, o gringos como nosotros que sabemos bailar ritmos latinos.

-Pero ustedes son profesionales, a eso se dedican. Yo no sé bailar esto, yo solo conozco lo básico por el teatro musical.

-Yo te enseño.

La jaló a la pista mientras la pelirroja veía que los demás estaban con un grupo de chicas que de momento no ubicaba, seguro eran las amigas que invitaron.

Leon miraba de reojo a la mujer, se veía preciosa, iba con un vestido corto negro, liso, con algunas rombos dorados en los laterales de la falda. Sin mangas, escotado. Cabello suelto y ondulado, con un ligero smokey eyes y los labios en un tono natural.

Elegante y hermosa.

Claire tardó un poco en comprender los pasos, Leon la comprendía pero tuvo paciencia. Los pasos básicos de la salsa son similares en todos los estilos, con algunas variaciones. El paso principal es una secuencia de tres pasos. Estos tres pasos se ejecutan en el compás 4/4 de la salsa.

-¿Y qué es eso que hace Kevin?- preguntó Claire al ver al castaño bailando con Cindy, una bailarina que conocía de Vaselina.

-Eso se llama Salsa en 2 y se originó aquí en Nueva York. - Leon puso una mano en su cintura - es un poco diferente al paso básico. En el Estilo NY, el paso básico consiste de dos pasos hacia el frente - la hizo dar dos pasos y de regreso- o hacia atrás en el primer y segundo tiempo.

Se acabó la canción y empezó a escucharse un ritmo que a Claire no se le hacía familiar.

-¿Eso no es salsa o sí?

-No, es nuevo, se llama bachata, aún no es muy popular. - respondió Leon tomándola de la cintura y pegándola totalmente a él -solo que es un baile muy, muy pegado. Paso, paso, paso, cadera.

-¿Me permites darle la clase ahora a mi? - preguntó Brad.

Leon asintió con la cabeza para cederle el baile, de inmediato Joey lo jaló.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Solo le enseñaba a bailar bachata...

-No te hagas el listillo, mandé por eso a Brad a bailar con ella, William no les quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que Yoko lo sacó a bailar. Le enseñas salsa ¿y luego Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos? - Joey le puso una cara que decía claramente "no seas cabrón". - Si sigues con esto, vas a salir lastimado, ella ama a su esposo.

Se alejó lentamente dejando a Leon suspirando.

* * *

La fecha del concierto había llegado, Albert había organizado una alfombra roja para medios y todo estaba listo.

Estaba en camerinos poniéndose su traje negro. Mientras escuchaba a Claire localizar y hacer sus clásicos agudos a lo lejos.

Se acomodó el cuello y salió de camerinos para ver cómo iba todo afuera. Los bailarines estaban terminando de ponerse el primer cambio de ropa. Leon pasó corriendo con otro Ark al camerino de Claire después de escuchar la pedir ayuda.

Wesker los siguió, los hombres fueron a ayudar a la mujer que se había atorado con una de las faldas y el corset. El rubio se acercó a ayudarle a los dos hombres, Claire se había atascado con las mangas y un broche de la falda.

-Esperen, si jalan más, se va a romper. Yo desatoro acá y ustedes la jalan cuando les diga.

Wesker levantó el brazo de su esposa y separó con cuidado de la tela cercana a la axila el broche. Los muchachos bajaron con cuidado la falda y la mujer salió.

-Gracias, ya temía despeinarme y volver a tardar no era una opción.

-No, no lo era. - respondió Wesker dándole un beso rápido.

-Nosotros vamos a revisar por última vez con Piers que las telas sean seguras. - dijo Leon.

-Gracias chicos por venir a salvarme.

Los hombres salieron con velocidad.

-Parecías merengue de un pastel.

-Calla. - Claire le dio un golpe con indignación fingida.

William entró.

-¡Venga que no los escucho vocalizar!

Albert sonrió con maldad mirando a Claire. Ambos empezaron a jugar con notas altas y estridentes dejando sordo a su amigo.

-Vale, ya entendí, estamos en segunda llamada así que vayan a sus lugares.

Salieron los tres del camerino y subieron las escaleras del teatro para llegar al escenario. En tercera pierna, estaban los bailarines en posición. Ellos pasaron a segunda pierna derecha y Wesker la jaló de la cintura para darle un beso.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó la mujer recuperando el aliento.

-Para que todo salga bien.

-Me gusta la idea galán. - la mujer le guiñó el ojo y corrió a la segunda pierna del lado izquierdo del escenario.

Dieron la tercera llamada y empezó el concierto, Claire cantó canciones como Who Wants To Live Forever, El Fantasma de la Ópera y Por ti volaré. En solitario covers como Call Me, Like a Prayer y This Woman works.

Los duetos con su esposo fueron de los más aplaudidos. Al terminar el concierto Claire dio las gracias a todo su equipo de trabajo, dejando al final a su esposo. Leon con una sonrisa amarga vio como lo besaba frente a todos; le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba enamorado de una mujer casada.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, it's me! No les ha pasado que quieren actualizar aquí y no pueden iniciar sesión ¿no? Pues que bueno, porque a mi si, así que tuve que subir el capítulo en WattPad primero. Perdón, perdón, no vuelve a pasar.

Este episodio va cargado de maldad. Primero porque mi amiga kdsh91 que anda por aquí pérdida, me dijo hace tiempo en su auto que esas canciones de Romeo Santos eran el tema de esta historia. Incluso nos pusimos a ver la escena real de donde saqué este concierto y la cara del bailarín fue épica, la muy loca junto conmigo hasta hicimos un vídeo que se llama la triste historia de un amor jajaja

Luego que estaba escribiendo, mi querida Zhines me dijo de la canción y recordé todo lo que había dicho con mi otra amiga, hasta se puso a bailar bachata en su casa jajaja te amo hermana, y pooom, salió el capítulo.

Así que gracias a las dos en especial el día de hoy por ayudarme a sembrar el mla y la devastación, y que nuestro reino llegue hasta las estrellas.

Y nada, Leon en la friendzone y Claire feliz con su marido, pero que es tonta, no se dio cuenta de lo que Leon quería. En fin.

No prometo decir que actualizo la siguiente semana, tengo una boda y viaje fuera pronto y la obra que se estrena. Hace dos semanas me uní a la obra como protagonista y está cabrón jajaja

Respondamos:

Susara KI302  
Hola! Porfin tiempo libre...  
Ada y Piers? Wow es nuvo y raro para mi... Pero esta bien, una idea muy original. Mmm yam yam me imagino a Leon bailando jeje :3 y a piers tambien jaja todos sexys. ¿Celos de Wesker? La cosa se pone buenidima... Que hara Wesker con el Buenote de leon? Saluditos y que te mejores para traernos un hermoso fic.

 _R: Holis, con tiempo libre y recibiendo cosas de golpe. Como el AdaxPiers jajaja soy mala mala. Wesker de momento no sabe nada y las cosas van un poco normal entre ella y la pelirroja, pero a ver que pasa, esa relación es rara y todo puede pasar._

 _Saludos._

Elizabeth Abernathy  
Quiero Cleon... ando enamorada y quiero Cleon...

No significa que tampoco quiera Weskerfield jaja también lo necesito... ¿Trío? Es una propuesta que no podrás rechazar jaja okey no. Demasiada disvaración por hoy.

Claire tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, Albert que quiere una familia, pelea de pareja, Leon S. Kennedy aparecerá como el buen amigo comprensible que se querrá ponchar a Claire, Wesker tratando de asesinar a ambos amiguitos con la mirada e interrumpiendo los ensayos. Me huele a más pelea y distanciamiento, aunque si Wesker resulta ser un poquito inteligente (cosa que no lo dudo), la tratará mejor que dirá "Ella está aún ocupada, necesitamos el tiempo de ambos apra planificar bien una familia más grande a futuro". Ojala y Leon aparezca para meterle ideas a Claire y hacerla pelear con su espocito (¡Fuchi fuchi Joey! Nunca me has caído bien y esta historia no es la excepción, quítate de mi panorama WeskerxClairexLeon)

Piers y Ada se ven tan lindos, así me gusta, mientras más lejos de Leon, mejor. Tú si sabes querida, sabes muy bien jaja ¡Quiero sorpresas! Ojala y pueda leerte pronto. Suerte y besos...

 _R: Cleon is love, Cleon is peace. Pero te adelanto que en esta historia no va a triunfar el Cleon, por primera vez en la historia de FF de mis fics el Cleon se va a ir por la coladera, tampoco podrá realizarse el trío, lo lamento Jajajaja. Leon no hará del buen amigo, apenas se está dando cuenta de que le gusta la mujer, pero, no comas ansias. Van a pasar cosas que te van a dejar en shock... Te adelanto una hija, y no de Wesker. Joey sólo viene de relleno, ahora no va a arruinar relaciones como en Falling In To You._

 _Gracias, besos._

Juliana Kennedy  
Hola, lamento no haber podido leer estos 3 cap pero no me ha dado tiempo,pero ya me puse al dia. WOOW, en verdad se casaron tan pronto, eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad no yo creo que nadie se lo esperaba, me encanta como va la historia, siendo sincera preste mas atención al cap 6 que a los últimos, eso no importa me encanta como va la historia, espero que sigas asi de bien como hasta ahora.  
TE MANDO MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y TODA LA VIBRA BUENA DEL MUNDO  
;)

 _R: Bueno, pero te actualizaste de golpe y se agradece mujer, y si la boda fue una sorpresa, prepárate, supongo que en este capi le estaré provocando infartos a varios por aquí jajaja_

 _Un abrazo_

Zhines  
Wesker anda de malas porque Claire se está cuidando y no quiere bebés por el momento? Y de paso Wesker ve con malos ojos a Leon, veo que el rubio la pasará mal, aunque espero que disfrute primero. Aun no salgo de mi asombro de lo de Ada y Piers, aunque me gusta la idea. Esta vez no escribí en Wattpad porque no me quiere abrir la aplicación. Estúpido teléfono. Espero que te mejores hermana y te mando un chocolate light y curativo. Nos leemos hermanita

 _R: Tu eres una mala influencia, yo estoy de la bachata lo iba a poner después, estarás contenta ahora. Jajajaja que malas somos, pero fue muy bueno, ver a Leon en la zona del amigo por que Claire sea casada, es tan bello, hagamos sufrir más al rubio amado Jajajaja._

 _Te mando un beso hermana, te amo._

K-ty Wong  
muy bueno!

 _R: Gracias :)_

Pily-chan  
Oh Santa Madre del Virus G!  
Empiezo a ver para dónde va todo. El cuento de hadas tambalea y nada más y nada menos que por la llegada de mi sexy Leon.  
No se me hace sencillo imaginar celoso a Wesker, no al estilo tradicional, pero sí del tipo que se desquita usando el poder que tiene. Y apuesto mi mano derecha a que eso va a hacer.  
Y me sorprendió la escena de las pildoras anticonceptivas. O seaaaa. Él ya había dicho que tenían mucho trabajo por delante y luego se molesta si ella se cuida? HOMBRES!  
Estaré muuuuuuy al pendiente de ahora en más, porque mi querido Leon esta cerca...  
Estamos en contacto y te sigo en FB!  
Recupérate pronto.  
Besitos.

 _R: Si eres tan curiosa como creo, ya habrás leído que el Cleon no va a triunfar. Pero te aseguro que lo que va a pasar te va a encantar. Y es tu culpa, yo era buena hasta que se te ocurrió violar a Claire en tus fics jaja Wesker si se va a desquitar con su poder pero muchísimo más adelante, se paciente. Y eso de las pastillas no será lo único que hará Wesker. Se viene una racha interesante._

 _Besos_

james anderson  
sublime... es todo lo que puedo decir

 _R: Arigato :)_

Frozenheart7  
Problemas en el paraíso... como no. Este lemmon ha sido muy distinto a los tuyos que estoy acostumbrada a leer. Ha sido muy sútil... eso es que algo nos estás reservando para rematarnos. ¿Ada es madre? Lo siento, no me acostumbro al AdaxPiers. Quiero a mi Leon con mallas blancas. ¿Los envíos se pagan a parte o invita la casa? Ha sido un capítulo cortito, pero intenso. Me has dado Weskerfield y eso me ha contentado. Ya ma has dado y has cumplido mis caprichos así que la nena pequeña está feliz. Voy a rob- digo, tomar prestada la comida de la nevera. Son ya las ocho de la mañana y llevo desde las cinco con hambre. Besos hermana, cuídate mucho

 _R: Empiezan una serie de diferencias muy interesantes. El lemmon menos sutil se aproxima, y será muy bueno todo lo que va a desencadenar una babosada. Ya verás._

 _Todos en mallas blancas, menos Wesker, por ser jefe, el usa traje y sin corbata. Espero que a tu regreso seas feliz con todo lo que va a pasar, Leon en la zona del amigo y Claire ignorandolo por estar con su esposo. Será genial._

 _Te quiero mucho hermana._

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	10. Capítulo 9: Símbolos de quimeras

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 9: Símbolos de quimeras**

Estaba harta, tomó su bolso y salió hacia su automóvil. Un Mustang rojo, capricho de su esposo. No iba a soportar otra palabra más de Albert Wesker, estaba cansada de estar en constantes exámenes para ver el problema que tienen para concebir.

Albert era el único que al estar fuera de casa, no podía estar haciendo pruebas, como pretexto de la gira.

Se estaba cansando de que Albert empezara a echarle la culpa a ella, de momento no había salido nada anormal. Y ese día no estaba de peculiar humor.

Ya habían discutido por los anticonceptivos en el pasado, ya había ido a una clínica para tratarse. Estaba cansada de la manía de su esposo, era evidente que se estaban alejando como pareja, demasiado. El trato cuando estaban de buenas era muy bueno, pero en algún punto algo cambió.

Y en esta día, la bomba estalló. William recibió a su correo electrónico imágenes de Albert con otra mujer, una rubia, una actriz, una tal Alex.

Todos estaban reunidos cuando Claire viendo toda la bola de reclamos, hiló todo. Se fue de inmediato sin decir nada.

No era tan tarde, así que tenía oportunidad de ir a despejarse. Condujo varias horas hasta llegar a casa de su hermano, tenía mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de su familia. Caminó por la entrada de la casita en Washington y tocó el timbre.

Chris abrió con rapidez y miró el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Problemas con Wesker?

-Algo así, no quise, ir con nuestros padres para no preocuparlos.

-No están, fueron con los tíos a Francia, con mamá.

-¿Ves? - se encogió de hombros Claire - No tiene caso que los preocupe con mis cosas.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina, Chris encendió la cafetera y sacó dos tazas de la alacena.

Claire se sentó en el banco alto del desayunador mientras empezaba a impregnarse el olor a café en el cálido hogar de su hermano.

Recordó con mucha nostalgia su infancia, como de gira en gira con su padre conocieron diferentes lugares. Como al inicio de la carrera de su hermano, lo acompañaba como asistente hasta que la convencieron de incursionar al mundo artístico.

Chris se sentó frente a ella y puso la humeante taza frente a ella, con un recipiente de crema y unos terrones de azúcar.

-¿Qué sucede con Albert?

-Ni yo misma lo sé con certeza. Ya llevábamos un tiempo raros, muchos problemas porque primero me dice que se quiere enfocar a la carrera con Adagio, luego que porque ando con anticonceptivos...

-¿Tiene prisa por ser padre?

-Ya no lo sé, ahora estaba con la manía de que debe ser un problema de fertilidad, cuando hoy William...

Chris dejó de mezclar la crema con el café y la miró fijamente, su hermana se veía preocupada, angustiada. Nunca la había visto así en todos los años de relación y matrimonio con Albert.

-¿Qué sucedió con William?

-Le llegaron... - hizo una pausa y respiró hondo - unas fotografías de Albert en un restaurante de forma "cariñosa" con una mujer.

-¿Alguna fotografía literal?

-En ninguna se ve nada claro, pero todo indica que son más que amigos...

-Bastardo...

-Ya no sé qué pensar, creo qué busca el pretexto para deshacerse de mi...

-No lo creo hermanita, Albert no es tonto, no creo que sea capaz de cambiarte por alguien más. Debe ser una mala estrategia con William para llamar la atención discretamente de la prensa rosa.

-¡Qué se vayan al carajo él y los de la prensa rosa!

-Claire...

-¿En qué momento dejé que llevara mi carrera como mi productor? Solo sirvo como Phoenix, la esposa de Albert Wesker de Adagio. Solo soy un adorno decorativo en sus presentaciones...

-¿Y si empiezas a tomar proyectos que no lo involucren a él? Te estaban invitando a televisión y a hacer la obra de El Jorobado de Notredame en París. ¿No lo has pensado?

-Tal vez sea ahora yo la que tenga que salir un tiempo de aquí...

-Aprovecha que en estos días el que tendrá descanso es el... Ve a hacer la audición, los productores de la obra prácticamente te aseguraron que estarías en la obra con algún papel importante. Hazlo.

* * *

-Tus suegros no están en el país. - dijo William al colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué dijo Chris?

-Al parecer Claire pasó a visitarlo pero se fue hace unas horas, no hablaron mucho, solo de cosas de trabajo de Claire...

-¿Cosas de trabajo? Pero si ahora no hay nada programado.

-Invitaciones que le han hecho a otros proyectos. - caminó a servirse un trago.

-¡Pero si ahora está en nuestras prioridades su carrera de cantante!

-Cálmate Al, tal vez lo ha considerado apenas... Por lo que vió.

-Estúpida Alex, tener que filtrar periodistas...

-¿Entonces si te viste con ella?

-Sí, pero ella no significa nada para mi.

William lo miró con reproche, la puerta los interrumpió y Claire entró.

-Vaya Will, sigues aquí.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se quitó el abrigo mientras caminaba de largo a la habitación.

Albert se levantó y la siguió, William no se movió de su lugar, era mejor que no se involucrara.

Albert miraba a Claire abrir los cajones y sacar su pasaporte.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te piensas ir de la casa sin hablar?

-A diferencia de ti, no, no me pienso ir, y te informaré de mis planes, busco mis documentos porque iré a hacer una audición.

-¿Audición? ¿de qué? ¿a dónde?

-El Jorobado de Notredame, a Francia.

-¿A Francia? ¿Y el nuevo disco?

-Voy y regreso, en el tiempo adecuado, la obra no sé va a hacer mañana, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para ver los resultados y seguir con el disco.

-Pero Claire, el disco es nuestra prioridad...

-No, es tu prioridad, solo soy conocida en algunos lados de Estados Unidos, ni en mi propio país soy conocida totalmente. Detuve mi carrera en el teatro musical por tus "maravillosas ideas" como productor, solo soy conocida como la esposa de Albert de Adagio.

Claire sacó una maleta y se dirigió a la sala seguida por Albert. William giró confundido al ver a la pareja frente a él.

-¿Crees qué sea mala idea que vaya a París a hacer una audición para El Jorobado de Notredame? ¿Afecta algo que vaya de entrada por salida unos cuantos días?

-No... Según yo, no...

-¡William!

-Albert, es la verdad, además, sabes que no me gusta meterme mucho en tus asuntos, pero en este momento las cosas están tensas y les conviene darse unos días a solas para pensar.

-Entonces iré...

-No, no irás.- interrumpió William, la idea es que se debe un espacio, y tu tienes grabación en estudio con los muchachos.

* * *

Y así Claire bajó del avión, sola, sin compañía. Esperó en la banda nueve del aeropuerto internacional su maleta y se dirigió a rentar un automóvil para llegar a su hotel.

Manejó varias cuadras hasta llegar al Hôtel Saint-Marc, en 36 rue Saint Marc.

No deseaba quedarse en un hotel lujoso, de los que acostumbraba, quería algo pequeño y práctico, volver a sus orígenes y enfocarse en practicar. Deseaba el papel de Esmeralda.

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador se topó con cuatro rostros familiares.

-¿Piers? ¿Ada? ¿Joey? ¿Leon?

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa Claire! - exclamó Joey mientras León ya estaba ayudándole con las maletas.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, desaparecí por cosas desastrosas pero vine a actualizar antes de empezar con nuevas obras y presentaciones, me había salido trabajos interesantes y espero que todo se realice para darles detalles _._

 _No quería dejarlos sin actualizar, así que disculpen sino les respondo reviews en esta ocasión, gracias Pili-chan y Frozenheart._

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	11. Capítulo 10: La Vie Boheme

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 10: La Vie Boheme**

Llevaba tres días en París, en los cuales recibió varias sorpresas, entre ellas que sus compañeros habían sido elegidos para formar parte del ensamble y cuerpo de baile. Ahora no se sentía tan sola en tierras parisinas.

Incluso Ada fue a hacer pruebas para el grupo de los gitanos de la obra. Tenía un rato sin verla en acción, el dedicarse una temporada a ser madre la había sacado de circulación, pero con ayuda de su esposo, el tiempo perdido fue recuperado con un duro entrenamiento.

-Entonces las cosas con Al no van bien querida, lamento escucharlo.

-No es que nos llevemos mal Ada, solo que siento que no es igual la relación.

Estaban desayunando antes de sus pruebas de baile, pese a ser del elenco principal, hoy todos bailarán juntos.

-Creo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad Claire, vaya, ¿solo son diferencias? ¿no te hizo nada más?

Claire dudó por breves segundos y negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablarlo y tenía un acuerdo pre nupcial que firmó la noche en la que Wesker le pidió matrimonio en Disneyland. Tuvieron que hacerlo por sus carreras y principalmente fue una petición del viejo Spencer en los contratos de todos los miembros de Adagio.

-Nada que no sea diferencias y que, tal vez ya no nos vemos cómo pareja.

-Pues estaría ciego. - dijo al fin Leon -Es un hombre con suerte para que no se de cuenta de que puede perder a una gran mujer.

Joey le lanzó un pedazo de pan con cara de pocos amigos.

Piers, Ada y Claire empezaron a reír.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad lo aprecio.

-¡La hora! ¡Se nos hace tarde! - exclamó Piers al mirar el reloj del restaurante.

Joey puso el dinero de la cuenta en la comanda mientras todos empezaban a recoger sus cosas. Una mesera recogió el pago después de verificarlo.

Empezaron a salir del lugar, pero Leon detuvo a Claire.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienes algún plan hoy en la noche?

-¿Aparte de ponerme la pijama y ver películas antes de dormir? No.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Joey tiene planes y no quiero hacer mal tercio con los Nivans.

-Vale, está bien. ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

-Paso a tu habitación a las ocho.

* * *

-¿Cómo han ido las pruebas en Francia?

-Parece que bien, Claire ha tenido éxito en su audición. Algunas dificultades en baile como por lo general le pasa, pero a grandes rasgos le ha ido bien.

-¿Será temporada larga Will?

-Depende del éxito de la obra - William estaba un poco extrañado por las preguntas de su amigo, cerró su laptop y preguntó.- ¿por qué tanto interés? Aún falta mucho.

-Porque pienso que no debe distraerse y debemos poner atención a su carrera de cantante.

-Ya no entiendo que quieres Albert.

William colgó el teléfono de mala gana.

* * *

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación y esperó un poco ansioso. Independientemente de que fuera una mujer casada, el hablar con Joey le había hecho meditar mejor las cosas, quería conocerla, al menos entablar una amistad con ella para saber algo de su vida, como era en realidad y lo que le gustaba.

Leon se acomodó la camisa, la llevaba sin corbata. Un pantalón de vestir y un saco informal de gamusa.

Claire abrió la puerta y se topó con un muy guapo León de camisa azul, sacó del mismo tipo de color pero más oscuro y un pantalón beige.

Leon se llevó una grata sorpresa también al encontrar a Claire con el cabello un poco ondulado. Con una boina tejida color negro, un vestido color hueso de cuello alto y a media pantorrilla, tacones bajos del mismo color. Los ojos estaban ligeramente delineados con lápiz negro y los labios rojos.

-Hola, solo me pondré un abrigo. - le hizo la seña de que pasara.

Se puso un abrigo carmín con cuadros tipo escocés que llegaba un poco más abajo del vestido.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa.

Bajaron al lobby y un taxi ya los estaba esperando. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Torre Eiffel.

-Iremos ahí. - León señaló el 58 Tour Eiffel.

-Leon ese restaurante es muy caro... No tienes por qué...

-No te preocupes, tengo ahorros. - sonrió y fueron al elevador directamente. Una azafata los atendió en la entrada del elevador y los llevó directamente a su mesa.

-Voulez-vous un verre pendant que vous décidez de commander quelque chose?

-Mam'selle? Un Perrier pour moi, un Coca-Cola pour ma femme, s'il vous plaît, et quelque chose à manger... laissez-moi voir la carte.

La mujer asintió y salió de su campo de visión.

Claire sonrió sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes francés?

-La secundaria, ¿lo hago bien?

-Hablas con acento muy estadounidense, pero bastante fluido, me asombras... Sabes que me gusta el refresco. Tienes muy buena memoria Leon.

-Se que cuidas mucho tu voz y es lo único que sueles beber en época de presentaciones.

* * *

Wesker miraba en internet algunas entrevistas viejas en donde clamaba querer formar una familia con hijos y clamaba que era su personalidad el tener a las mujeres a sus pies. Que era solo un show. Se estaba volviendo basura todo lo que dijo

* * *

-Me la he pasado increíble Leon, de verdad, ojalá se repita. - exclamó Claire mientras levantaba su vaso y lo chocaba con la copa de vino de Leon.

-Debo decirte que quiero seguir viendote y que sigamos hablando, nunca supe cómo acercarme a ti, ya que pues no muchos ven con buenos ojos que sea tu amigo...

-¿Con muchos te refieres a Joey, verdad? Leon, tal vez lo ven así por la personalidad fuerte de Albert pero confía en mi, que no nos importe lo que digan de nuestra amistad. Es más. - llamó al mesero -Garçon, vous pouvez apporter une boisson?

El mesero de inmediato le llevó una copa y le sirvió vino.

-Por nuestra amistad.

Leon brindó con ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Lo que no esperaban es que un fotógrafo estaba capturando ese momento a lo lejos.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello, sobreviví a los ensayos y al estreno, me dió tiempo de escribir y vaya que he escrito. He adelantado la introducción de la secuela de WWTLF y el otro fic que planeo. Pero ojo, que no planeo subirlos aún, que tengo fics que terminar. Pero seamos pacientes que les traigo un capítulo en hora y tiempo. Veamos que pasa con este terrible par, huele a cuernos por todos lados.

Leamos reviews:

Susara KI302  
Woow ¡Amo! Lo que haces... Hay problemas y llegan las fotos para hecharle mas leña al fuego... Se pone buenisima la cosa. (づ 3)づ jejeje si que eres Mala. Tengo mis dudas sobre Alex... ¿Sera que no le cae bien claire? Lastima que mi telefono no me deja leer el capitulo 10Vamo a Suicidarno*. Espero tener tiempo para seguir leendo... ¡Amo como escribes! En serio (3) Nos leeremos pronto.  
Saluditos y un abrazo. （ε）

R: ¿cómo es que sabes que pasó con el capítulo si no puedes leerlo? ¿Es brujería? Alex ni conoce a Claire así que no fue nada personal contra ella.

Besos

Juliana Kennedy  
Hola,esta vez no me tardé tanto en leer así que, qué diablos hace Wesker con Alex y de una forma ''cariñosa''más le vale que lo que dijo sea verdad. ja Wesker no pudo detenerlapar que se fuera de viaje y la verdad ya quiero saber cuales son los problemas de su relación estrecha esperando el próximo capítulo de esta bonita historia,sabes que estaré al pendiente de las actualizaciones.  
TE MANDO MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y TODA LA BUENA VIBRA DEL MUNDO

R: Bueno, tarde pero aquí está el capítulo. Nunca le creas a un hombre que dice que no es importante, pero, que diablos, ese par empieza algo que no sabemos cómo lo vayan a terminar.

Frozenheart7  
Albert es un imbécil y Claire tiene razón, lo siento, pero alguien debía decirlo. Que no sea tan egoista por favor, pobrecita Claire, tiene razón ella.

Que se vaya a Francia a hacer la audición y ojalá la agarren como protagonista, lo que pasa es que me temo que el Weskerfield se termina... Oh, no, esa parte ya no me gusta tanto.

R: Pues todo el mundo lo ha dicho, es un mega imbécil. El Weskerfield tendrá ciertos caminos oscuros en la vida pero no te asustes yandere, algo pasará.

Pily-chan  
No hay problema por los reviews mi amiga, yo esperaba ansiosa esta actualización.  
Ese Wesker! Cada que un hombre dice: "No significa nada", ya jodieron la cosa. Y pensar que era su fan en este fanfic. Ahora pediré que muevas tus hilos de escritora y me des harto HARTO Cleon para consolarme.  
Vi que has tenido mucho trabajo y eso me da gusto. Te lo he dicho ya, en verdad te respeto por sacar tiempo de no sé dónde y obsequiarnos capítulos aun cuando estás full.  
En fin, te mando un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo.  
Besitos!  
Pily.

R: jajaja leo los reviews y siempre me pregunto "esa Pily va a descubrir mi plan malvado" y a veces pareciera que si, y a veces que no. Deberías unirte al foro FF: DSTLO y ver la serie de barbaridades que ponemos y conocer a mi hermandad. El Cleon aparecerá en otros lugares, paciencia.

Me da miedo que ya sabes algo de lo que vendrá... Quisiera saber qué sabes y que no.

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	12. Capítulo 11: Paparazzi

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi prólogo, a partir del siguiente capítulo empiezo a responder reviews. Sobre todo quiero su opinión del fic, ¿qué les parece esta idea?

Agradezco a mi beta Serge2112, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines, Light of Moon y Frozenheart-chan.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

.

 **Capítulo 11: Paparazzi**

¿Y me dices que no pasó nada?

-Porque no pasó nada de nada, solo fuimos a cenar.

Claire desempacaba de vuelta a su hogar mientras miraba de reojo a Albert y su rostro molesto.

-Te repetiré lo que pasó: llegué al hotel, me topé a los Nivans, y a los Kennedy. Una noche todos tenían planes y solo fui a cenar un rato con Leon, nada grave.

-¿Y qué comieron? ¿Crepes? - preguntó Albert con tono burlón.

-No, pero ya que te preocupa el presupuesto de Kennedy y a donde me llevó de sorpresa, fuimos al 58 Tour Eiffel. - dijo la mujer colgando un vestido en el armario.

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado la feria para pagar?

-¿Es en serio Albert? ¿Te preocupa a donde fui a cenar con Kennedy? - cerró la puerta de golpe -¡Mierda Albert trabaja para ti y trabaja para otros!, que te quede claro que no te pertenece la vida de nadie... Ni la mía...

Salió de la habitación molesta. Wesker iba a decirle algo cuando tocaron a la puerta. La mujer abrió y de encontró con el amigo de su esposo con cara de haber visto a un muerto.

-¿Estás bien Will?

Albert miró a su amigo y entendió que si estaba ahí, era porque algo grave acababa de pasar y estaba relacionado con ellos. Solamente levantó su índice derecho mientras iba al mini bar y se servía un vaso de whisky.

-Son noticia, al menos en París.

Wesker miró a su esposa con cara de "Te lo dije", encendió la televisión y buscó entre los canales de cable algo.

Llegó a un canal de espectáculos al estilo E! Entretaiment television en donde se veía a Leon en una imagen besando a Claire desde un ángulo que da a entender otra cosa.

-Eso no es lo que pasó. - respondió Claire al ver la cara de sorpresa del manager y su esposo.

-Pues ahí parece otra cosa Claire... - William miraba a Albert que estaba conteniendo su furia.

-Me besó en la mejilla, puedes hablarlo con él si quieres, no pasó nada. Quedé en salir de nuevo con el pero porque somos amigos, nada más.

De repente el rostro del barítono se relajó. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a cenar los cuatro.

-¿Quienes cuatro? - preguntó William preocupado.

-Claire, Leon, tu y yo...

-Estás de coña... - exclamó Claire, Wesker se acercó rápidamente y la acorraló contra la pared.

-No, no dearheart, hablo muy en serio. Iremos a cenar. - le dió un beso rápido y se fue por sus llaves del Bugatti.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? - preguntó William.

-No tengo idea... - respondió la soprano tocándose los labios confundida.

* * *

¿Qué clase de idea retorcida tenía Albert en mente? Claire no podía evitar pensar en eso mientras se terminaba de retocar el maquillaje.

Albert había hecho reservación en el Tokio Blues, un lugar muy exclusivo en la Gran Manzana. Solamente le marcó para avisarle a que hora pasaría por ella, y la hermana menor de los Redfield no se sentía muy cómoda con nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era la primera vez que Albert se comportaba así con ella, nunca lo había visto celoso o molesto, por lo general era un hombre que tenía una máscara de seguridad y tranquilidad permanente.

Suspiró y se puso un poco de perfume.

Se levantó y fue a la sala en espera de su esposo, sabía que era extremadamente puntual, por lo que rápidamente revisó su atuendo, un vestido azul rey sin hombros, y unos tacones abiertos del mismo tono. Para cubrirse tenía en el perchero un cárdigan gris.

Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de Wesker.

El claxon del auto de Wesker se escuchó, tomó su bolso y su cárdigan. Cerró la puerta y avanzó a la puerta del copiloto.

Albert ya la esperaba afuera y le abrió la puerta. Llevaba un traje negro sin corbata ni nada, a su muy particular estilo.

En el trayecto al lugar no hablaron. No hubo ni música ni nada en el auto, era obvia la tensión y que no era el mejor momento de la pareja.

Leon llegó casi a la par que ellos, Claire le había advertido de las manías de su jefe y no planeaba arriesgarse. Al saber el lugar de la reservación, optó por una camisa blanca y un traje gris.

Se saludaron los tres y tomaron asiento en la mesa en donde William ya los esperaba.

-Espero no haber sido imprudente pero ordené un vino. - William llamó al mesero para pedir más copas y que empezara a servir.

-Me alegra ver que han llegado a tiempo a la cita. Agradezco el gesto.

-No quisiera ser grosero, pero ¿de qué va todo esto Albert? - preguntó William nervioso.

-Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas con estos dos. - señaló a Claire y Leon.

-Wesker, sabe bien que esas fotografías están distorsionando lo que sucedió. Claire es buena y amable con todos los bailarines, y hemos entablado una bonita amistad, no sólo conmigo, con todos. - Leon empezó con su defensa.

-No hablo de todos, sino de ti, además quiero escuchar tu versión, ya que escuché la de mi esposa. - se puso de pie. - es más, veamos cómo estaban sentados, yo haré de ti, siéntate frente a Claire.

Cambiaron de lugar ante la mirada inquieta de la cantante y el manager.

-Hagamos esto, Leon dime exactamente qué pasó.

-Estábamos platicando, hablamos un poco de qué muchos no ven con buenos ojos mi amistad con ella.

-¿Qué hacían con el cuerpo?

-Yo levanté mi vaso y Leon su copa, brindamos. - Claire hizo el movimiento y Wesker tomó la copa frente a el.

-¿Tu brazo en donde estaba? - preguntó el hombre señalando el brazo libre.

-En el respaldo de la silla de Claire.

Albert hizo lo mismo.

-Después de eso pedí otra copa para brindar con el, y yo hice el brindis- hizo de nuevo el gesto con su esposo.

-Pero únanse al brindis, sería descortés no incluirlos.

Leon y William se miraron antes de tomar sus copas y brindar. Wesker supuso que en ese momento fue cuando Leon la besó en la mejilla y lo hizo.

El bailarín se sentía incómodo por los actos del esposo de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, pero intentó disimular su desagrado, ya se había visto obvio en el dvd del disco de Phoenix.

Claire se sintió un poco invadida y fue cuándo cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Esas formas particulares y nada comunes de Wesker eran para demostrarle que Leon S. Kennedy estaba enamorado de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y sintió de nuevo el nerviosismo de hace unas horas. Quitó el rostro de su esposo, como nunca había pasado antes y se excusó para ir al tocador.

Al levantarse, William pudo ver cómo en una mesa una pareja tenía una cámara sobre la mesa y entendió el plan de Albert.

Colocó a los fotógrafos en la misma posición que el paparazzi de París para desmentir el rumor de la infidelidad. Seguramente les llamó como un rumor de que irían a ese lugar. Albert era un cabrón.

Río discretamente y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Leon, se que tienes interés en Claire, de alguna índole, pero no pienso detenerte.

William casi escupe el trago y Leon abrió los ojos confundido.

-Claire es inteligente y no creo que vaya a cambiar su vida actual por ti... Tu mismo lo verás.

Albert tomó su carta y revisó el menú.

* * *

Volvieron a su hogar y Claire aventó al sillón su bolso. Algo inusual en ella, ya que sabía que a Albert le alteraba un poco el desorden.

-Muy ingenioso Albert... de verdad muy ingenioso.

La mujer cruzó los brazos mientras miraba molesta al hombre que cerraba la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas dearheart?

-Parece que tu quieres aparentar que estamos bien y desmentir rumores por tu estúpido contrato en Adagio ¿verdad? - sr quitó el cárdigan de mala gana y lo dejó en el sofá - ¿crees qué no me di cuenta de tu intención de intimidar a Leon y que montaste prensa en el lugar?

-Era importante callar rumores...

-¿Y todo el teatro con Leon para qué? ¿Presumir poder? No creí que fueras de los que celaban a las personas.

Wesker la tomó de las muñecas y la tiró sobre el sofá.

-Creí que lo entendiste desde que te conocí siendo una niña Claire, yo no celo a nadie, lo mío es mío, nada más, lo importante para mi lo cuido, y a veces no me gusta que la gente abuse de lo que no es suyo...

-Albert... No soy tuya, no soy un objeto o propiedad, solamente soy tu esposa pero eso no signif...

La calló con un beso. Un beso que iba cargado de posesión y pasión. Claire pensó en negarse pero, ese hombre la enloquecía, en todos los aspectos, lo rodeó con los brazos y la cargó directo a la habitación.

* * *

Se recostó de lado y empezó a acariciar la espalda de su mujer. Ella después de unos segundos se separó y se puso de pie junto a la cama. Fue a buscar una bata pero los fuertes brazos de Albert la regresaron.

-Quédate otro rato, tengo solo un día antes de partir a grabar el nuevo disco.

Ella no dijo nada y miró el techo.

-Se que lo de la tal Alex no es lo que dijiste como "versión oficial" y que hubo algo más. No soy tonta Al...

-Dearheart...

\- Deberíamos divorciarnos, esto ya no tiene sentido.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? - Albert no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, hace menos de veinte minutos habían estado haciendo el amor como locos y ahora decía esto -¿piensas dejar todo?, ¿tu carrera?, ¿a mi?

-Me iré a París, en cuanto vuelva firmaremos el divorcio...

Se levantó al fin de la cama y se fue a la ducha.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola a todos los que leen mi historia, actualizo de nuevo y sin respuesta de reviews en esta ocasión porque fue una odisea subir el capítulo, pasaron muchos accidentes en el día y pues mi intención era subirlo por el cumpleaños de mi gran amiga de la universidad y lectora de tiempo kdsh90 o algo así era su nickname aquí. Felicidades amiga mía, te dejo un capítulo tremendo.

Gracias a los que me leen, principalmente a mi beta, mis hermanas, en especial a Zhines y Frozenheart que me comentan siempre aquí o en WattPad, también a mi adorada Pily-chan

Próximo capítulo respondo a todos, son las 3:51 am y debería dormir para mi función de al rato. No quería dejar más tiempo sin publicar.

.

Les mando un beso con en virus T, con el G no, se vuelven feos como Némesis.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que no prometo que sea en ocho días como siempre. Pero si espero que pronto.

Besos mes amies.


	13. Capítulo 12: Separación

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 12: Separación**

 **.**

La prensa no se hizo tardar en publicar a la pareja en diferentes lugares y de forma solitaria. Claire a la brevedad se fue a París a trabajar en el musical en donde fue invitada y en una aparición especial para la televisión francesa.

Albert se fue a Inglaterra para terminar las grabaciones del nuevo disco de Adagio y empezar con las sesiones fotográficas del álbum.

Cuando Claire regresó de la temporada de teatro se encontró con la casa sin las pertenencias de Albert. Se dió tiempo para ella a solas y empezó a salir sin preocuparse por primera vez en mucho tiempo de la prensa y de cuidar su imagen.

Llamó a sus padres, a su hermano, salió con ellos y con sus amigos.

Realmente se había percatado durante la relación con Albert que ya no tenía amigos, eran pocos y la mayoría eran bailarines o gente de teatro. Se acercó mucho a Ada en ese lapso, a su equipo de baile.

Salió con Moira Burton, una chiquilla que estaba con ella en Les Misèrables y que ahora convertida en toda una mujer, había mejorado en canto y baile. Realmente el salir nuevamente con sus amigos, le estaba ayudando.

Había hecho amistad con Neil Fisher, un talentoso maquillista y peinador que le estaba ayudando a mejorar su imagen. Empezando con sugerirle mejorar su cabello pelirrojo natural e intensificarlo.

Empezó a salir más a estrenos de obras de teatro y a alfombras de Fashion Fest.

William seguía al pendiente de ella, pero no se interesó en investigar si era por encargo de Albert de controlar lo que hacía o no.

Revisó su cabello por última vez y su maquillaje

Ojos delineados en negro y los labios rojos. Nada más.

Su cabello era más largo y se había metido al gimnasio. Mejorando su apariencia bastante.

Seguía trabajando para Albert, era aún su productor. Pero de momento estaba en pausa su carrera como cantante, estaba retomando más clases de canto para lograr alcanzar algunas notas con más facilidad.

En Europa seguía sonando, en especial en Londres, lugar en el cual era convocada para diferentes eventos y televisoras para cantar... Pero con la no muy agradable sorpresa de salir a dueto con su ex esposo.

Apagó las luces del espejo, se dirigió a revisar su vestuario y unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron distraerse de su labor. Con pasos largos fue a abrir cuando encontró a Albert de pie, frunció el ceño pero le permitió pasar.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, no ha cambiado nada de hace unas horas en el ensayo general.

Albert sonrió, Claire seguía manteniendo cierta acidez en sus comentarios como cuando la conoció.

—Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso.

—Todo bien Albert, de verdad.

La mujer descolgó la parte inferior de un vestido de dos piezas y se fue detrás de un biombo.

—Claire he pensado mucho en este tiempo en las cosas que he hecho mal, sobre todo contigo.

—Ese ya es tema del pasado Albert... — la mujer se quitó la bata y se puso la falda blanca de su vestido.

—Se que nuestro trato ya no era el mismo, incluso que hubo cosas que no te gustaron.

—¿A qué mujer en su sano juicio le hubiese gustado saber que su esposo seguía viendo a Alex? Creo que a ninguna después de escuchar las palabras "No es nadie importante". — la pelirroja salió y puso el gancho en el perchero mientras seguía manipulando la agujeta de su corset.

Albert se acercó para ayudarle.

—Tu me lo dijiste, empezamos a actuar como familia... No como esposos, como hermanos, así que por eso vine a hablar.

La mujer lo miró de reojo por el espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Vengo solamente a ofrecerte una amistad, una hermandad... Creo que si lo arruiné, no tengo otra forma de reparar mi error, solo ofreciendo algo que nos deje en los mejores términos.

—¿En serio buscas solo eso Albert? — Claire giró y cruzó los brazos aún con el ceño fruncido. — tu no eres de este tipo, siempre tienes algo en mente, aparte te conozco por muchos años, no cederías a algo así por tu ego.

—Tal vez es difícil para ti creerlo pero es la verdad, y si lo quieres ver del lado laboral, soy tu productor, quiero llevar de la mejor manera nuestra relación.

—¿Relación? — Claire solo abrió los ojos y dejó de ponerse los guantes.

—Trato, o como quieras llamarle...

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó seguido de una voz.

—Claire, cinco minutos... ¿alguien ha visto a Albert?

Los pasos de William alejarse los hicieron distraerse.

—Es muy pronto para mi decir algo...

—Venga Claire, en cada show en donde nos vemos finges tranquilidad, ¿por qué en vez de fingir lo hacemos? Sería un alivio para ti, piénsalo.

Albert le terminó de anudar el corset, le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió.

* * *

La BBC programada con anticipación los eventos de Navidad y se graban para no ser transmitidos en vivo. En esta ocasión fueron invitados como en años pasados Phoenix y Albert Wesker de Adagio.

No tenían ninguna canción nueva preparada, siempre había sido del gusto del público los temas clásicos que cantaban juntos. Pero a ser una grabación con varios artistas, en esta ocasión solo cantarían una vez.

Piers y el grupo de bailarines tenían una situación tensa e incómoda al no saber cómo sería el modo de trabajar de ahora en adelante con ese par. Sobre todo por Leon, ya no era un secreto que el chico estaba interesado en Claire pero ellos no dirían nada por Albert.

Claire salió del camerino y avanzo detrás de una pantalla para esperar que le indicaran su salida.

Leon veía a lo lejos como Albert se acercaba e intercambian palabras breves.

—Venga hermano, ni que no hablaran si van a cantar juntos. — exclamó Joey.

La música empezó y los bailarines empezaron a girar con las chicas en un elegante baile tipo vals.

La música siguió mientras Claire salía al escenario y empezaba a cantar.

* * *

Estaba en camerinos cambiándose de ropa para el festejo de fin de año de la televisora. Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención, abrió después de acomodarse el vestido y se encontró con una sorpresa.

—Rebecca Chambers, ¡tanto tiempo!

—Lo sé, después de mi intermitencia en la obra, la boda con Billy y dedicarme a la ópera, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos.

—La última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda con Billy.

—Sí, quien lo diría. — la mujer miro de reojo a su antigua alternante, había cambiado mucho. Eran de la misma edad pero con diferente experiencia en el mundo del espectáculo.

Claire sabía que al inicio su relación con ella gracias a la presión de Theresa Duncan y Steve Burnside en Les Misèrables, había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero al pasar las funciones y el tiempo, que se casara más adelante con el compañero de su ex esposo, y el convivir más con las demás esposas de los cantantes, había hecho una buena amistad.

Rebecca llevaba el cabello ondulado en un corte tipo Bob, un vestido blanco con destellos dorados, un poco suelto pero con los hombros libres. Se veía grandiosa.

Claire agradecía a Neil por persuadirla de usar un vestido similar y sugerirle uno en vino. De por si, estando juntas podían pasar por hermanas.

—Lamento mucho tu divorcio Claire.

—Fue lo mejor, para todos, cuando dejas de verte como pareja y ves a tu compañero como un hermano, es mejor detener todo.

—Bonita historia para la prensa, pero ya me contarás en la cena que ha pasado.

Las mujeres salieron, Rebecca iba sin su esposo, que se encontraba grabando sus partes del nuevo álbum.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello from the other side… ok no XD perdón queridos, mi ausencia no tiene excusas, solo ha sido una racha pesada y difícil para mi. El estreno de la nueva obra, el cierre de temporada de la otra, una muerte, y rematamos conmigo nuevamente enferma. Ha sido de locos pero creo que van a quedar un poco raros y nada contentos con el capitulo. Los amantes del cleon estarán muy felices, pero no me adelanto, van a pasar cosas raritas. Responderé reviews de la vez pasada y del capitulo 11:

Juliana kennedy

Hola!, perdon otra vez me quede sin tiempo pero ya me puse al dia... me encanto la cena de leon y cleir, sabes, crei q leon iba estar para siempre en la zona de amigos, pero, con lo del divorcio, te lo juro casi me caigo del sillon jajaja... la verdad me encantaron los dos caps q me perdi, por un momento crei q iba a ver un lemmon pero no q te pasa mujer. la cena de cuatro woow incluso hiciste en esta historia tan calculador a albert en serio, pero nunca hay q cambiar la escencia de albert si no, no seria albert wesker, tenias razon nadie sabia como iba a terminar la relacion de ellos dos pendiente de la historia espero q te vaya bien en la vida.

Te mando muchas bendiciones y toda la buena vibra del mundo

 _R: Los haré sufrir con el lemmon querida, ten paciencia, pero creo que el amor a mi por el divorcio se nos va a acabar. Leon será objeto de la manipulación de Albert, pero creo que ya di demasiados spoilers, bueno, de hecho no, es una pequeña parte._

 _Un abrazo_

Pily-chan

Amo a Claire!

Eso es tener los pantalones bien fajados.

Y Wesker en su actitud de: yo puedo hacer y deshacer, pero tú no, se ganó justo lo que ella hizo.

Please, Cleon, Cleon, Cleon, Cleon!

 _R: Esa Claire, nos van a hacer un mechón amplio de canas verdes, porque ahorita la amas pero la verdad no sé si más adelante sea así. Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas y Beelzebub... Digo, yo, sí, yo, te dará tu OTP un ratito. Pero paciencia Pily, te pido no quieras asesinar a nadie. Vuelve a los fics, por favor._

 _Besos_

Susara KI302

Alv ¿que rayos le pasa a claire? Jajajaaja me quede tan confunfida como william y claire al momemto de que la puso contra la pared y la beso WF jaja me dio risa. Me recordó un poco a mi padre cuando estaba recreando la escena del brindis jajajaja XD

Perdon ppr leer hasta ahora, esque por los examenes finales,mi graduacion... Lo se soy una mala lectoraLeere el otro capitulo cuando tenga tiempo... Quiza despues de mi graduación.

Nos leeremos al rato. Saluditos

 _R: Claire sabe que su ya no fiel marido no está muy bien de la cabeza, y le dió un golpe en el ego súper fuerte. Creo que a nadie le gustaría sentirse como objeto de alguien *yo si me dejaría de Alber* jajaja basta, me proyecté. Suerte en los exámenes, quiero fotos de la graduación._

 _Un beso_

Frozenheart7

Actualmente solo entro aquí para ver tus actualizaciones y las de las hermanas, peor como ellas poco hacen... pues aquí estoy. Wesker hijo de puta manipulador, como lo amo. Ya te dije que opinaba de lo del lamentable divorcio y lo del lemmon pcoo explicito. Bueno, al menos coshan, que quieres que te diga jajaja.

Solo sabes hacer el mal, querida hermanita. No vas a parar nunca? No, no vas a parar porque tus fics son droga y yo tu consumidora.. Oh, eso queda bien para cancion de reggetonera, uf que asco, como hablo de eso?

Me falta irme a dormir, que mañana madrugo again. Buenas noches sist

 _R: Hermanita, y pensar que por cosas de la vida me beteas ahora en este fic, hay mucho que sabes y muchas sorpresas. Aunque creo que ya te he dado spoilers de lo más importante. El lemmon explícito lo estoy guardando para Leon, ok no, jajaja pero lo estoy guardando para algo muy particular, y como sospechas, será para hacer el mal y no tanto el amor xD basta, cállense voces del medicamento._

 _Vive sin drogas querida hermana. Te quiero._

Frozenheart7 chapter 11 . Sep 29

Vuelvo a repetirlo: en estos capítulos Albert se comporta como un imbécil y Leon como todo un caballero. ¿Dónde quedó el Bullying a Kennedy? No es suficiente con que le lancen un trozo de pan cual paloma. Bueno, al menos Claire tiene un poco de consuelo.

Hoy estoy repetitiva, ya lo comenté en Wattpad pero sigo: ¡Putos paparazzis! Putos! Putos! Ya verás como se entere Wesker... Ay diosito, Kennedy ya tendrá bullying. Eso quiero verlo. Caos caos caos caos!

 _R: Viajé al pasado hermana, pero ya resolví unas dudas ahora que eres beta así que, no te preocupes, el hashtag #PrayForLeon será empleado nuevamente, ahora con el #CuantosMásAlbert_

 _Créeme que Albert se las va a cobrar y de una forma tan encantadora para ti._

Zhines chapter 11 . Sep 29

Ahora comentario en ff. Ya sabes que uno y otro allá. Dios ahora un fotógrafo capto el bello momento, de seguro que Albert se entera, pero ¿Quien lo manda a comportarse asi con Claire? Se lo merece, y ya sabes que no soy amante del Cleon pero esta vez me gusta, y como ya tengo algunos spoilers de lo que viene. Ufff esto se va a descontrolar. Muajajajaja. Oye y ese acuerdo prenupcial, ¿de que va? Es muy riguroso? También vi que no colocaste a mi querida Ada como la mala esta vez... Bueno te dejo tus respectivos chocolates light. Y nos leemos querida hermana malvada

 _R: Se enteraron de todo, se dijeron todo, pagó las consecuencias muy caro, pero viene la revancha de Albert, ya lo verás. Debo decirte que Claire tampoco se comportará tan linda y decente, hará de las suyas en una situación muy particular de Albert, tal vez sea muy importante y ella no lo sabe. Muajajaja_

 _El acuerdo lo van a conocer más adelante, ya que Claire haga sus travesuras, ahí se va a destapar todo._

 _Chocolates, genial, te quiero hermana. Ada sale poco al inicio pero saldrá en futuros "años" al dar el salto temporal._

.

Los quiero mis pequeñines de Raccoon City, les mando un abrazo. Un beso Weskerfield y nos leemos en otro capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Celos

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 13: Celos**

 **.**

Nuevamente había concluido una gira, el disco nuevo y su promoción lo había tenido fuera del país casi todo el año.

Se sentó en el gran sillón en la casa de William y esperó a su amigo con dos vasos de whisky.

—¿Entonces qué descubriste Will?, ¿son ciertos los rumores?

—No lo ha hecho de dominio público Al, pero era lógico, llevan dos años divorciados y...

—Llevo muy bien las cuentas del divorcio, William — Wesker se quitó las gafas de sol y miró fijamente a su amigo. — sabes muy bien que no hablo de eso.

—Sí Albert, están saliendo.

El rubio dejó de observar a su amigo y fijó su atención en su vaso. Serio, sin decir nada, ni parpadear, parecía que iba a romper el vaso con la mirada. Con un movimiento elegante y veloz, bebió todo el licor de golpe.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Trabajando, canta en algunos programas, viaja mucho a Francia... Incluso apareció como invitada al show de su hermano.

—¿La ves feliz?

William miró a su amigo desconcertado. Se veía con el ceño fruncido, recordándole a un adolescente recién regañado, y era muy extraño, no lo había visto así.

—La veo tranquila, no podría asegurar que del todo feliz. Pero se le ve bien.

—Entiendo.

El cerebro de Wesker trabajaba a gran velocidad. Tendría que mover unos contactos, revisar el historial de varias personas y llevaría a cabo su plan.

* * *

La mujer se levantó de la cama un poco rara. No se sentía nada bien, la habitación le daba vueltas.

—¿Estás bien?

León encendió la luz de la lámpara de mesa y se acercó a Claire. La soprano estaba sentada en la cama sin moverse.

—No me siento muy bien.

—¿Llamo al médico?

—No, mejor tráeme un vaso de agua, por favor.

León asintió y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

Claire no se preocupaba por esto, ya le había pasado antes. Por estrés y comer fuera de horas había hecho estragos en ella cuando fue Bella. En esa época, Albert la obligaba a comer al instante de enterarse que no lo había hecho.

Su carga de trabajo había sido mucha. Entre el diseño y grabación del álbum, esperar los temas y esperar a Albert, sus horarios eran extraños. Había momentos en los que Albert llegaba en la madrugada, iban al estudio y el mismo día partía nuevamente.

Esa relación de trabajo era muy extraña, pero al menos funcionaba, y no se llevaban mal como en sus últimos años.

Alejó esos recuerdos al ver la silueta de León entre las sombras apareciendo sonriente con un vaso de agua. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras recibía el objeto de cristal y posaba sus labios en ellos para beber.

—¿Segura qué no quieres que le llame al médico? Apenas y tienes color, te he visto así pocas veces...

—No pasa nada, debe ser la presión.

—¿Te sientes presionada al tener a Albert de nuevo cerca?

—¿Te soy honesta? — el rubio asintió — Sí, a pesar de trabajar tantos años con él y ahora ser su ex esposa, me sigue alterando.

El bailarín empezó a reír contagiando a Claire.

—Albert Wesker presiona a todos, y creo que ni tú eres invulnerable a sus fuerzas malignas.

—Tienes razón. Regresemos a dormir, ya me siento mejor. — dejó el vaso a lado de su mueble —por si tengo sed.

* * *

Llegó al estudio con cinco minutos de retraso, muy mala señal para volver a trabajar. Sino se hubiera entretenido con Leon en la ducha, no le hubiera pasado esto.

Se estacionó en el primer cajón y no vió el auto de su ex marido. Tal vez lo había logrado, tal vez había llegado antes que el.

Su Diosa interna bailaba en signo de victoria mientras ella corría rápidamente a la puerta principal. Agradecía el haberse ido con unas botas bajas y un vestido blanco tipo suéter holgado que le permitía moverse con fluidez.

Entró al estudio y Albert estaba en el piano revisando las partituras.

La Diosa interna se dejó caer de rodillas y Claire sonrió débilmente.

—Hola.

—Buenos días Claire, parece que has adquirido malos hábitos.

—Problemas en la autopista. — se ruborizó mientras avanzaba a su atril y abría su carpeta con la canción nueva.

—Vamos a vocalizar un poco antes de comenzar.

Se levantó del gran instrumento y se acercó a ella lentamente. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le dió un beso amistoso en la otra.

—Te ves radiante.

—Gracias. Tu te ves un poco más bronceado.

Y no mentía, se veía muy bien. Llevaba sólo una camisa azul con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo.

Un ligero color dorado estaba presente en su piel.

—Parecía un fantasma a un lado de todos, Spencer me recomendó un poco de color.

—Y bótox...

Wesker rió un poco. A la mujer no se le iba una.

—Cosa de Spencer...

—Para verte de la edad de los demás.

Golpe en el ego del rubio, en efecto, era más grande que los demás.

—También Claire, pero yo canto mejor que ellos.

—Puede ser...

* * *

—¿Y cómo está Leon?

Claire dejó de mirar su ensalada y dirigió la vista a la línea curvada que claramente mostraba la sonrisa contenida y que estaba por asomarse en los labios de Albert. Sintió calor en sus mejillas y sonrió débilmente.

—Entrenando con Piers y participa en Footloose. Le va bien.

—Supongo que está consciente de que en cuanto empecemos la gira y promoción de tu disco, dejará el musical.

—Se lo recordaré.

Claire estaba intrigada por ese comentario. Estaba segura que al enterarse de que salía con Leon, lo iba a despedir al instante, no esperaba eso.

—Necesitamos a Leon en el equipo, Joey no estará más con nosotros.

La pelirroja casi escupe el agua, ¿qué mierda estaba planeando?

—¿Joey ya no está?

—Al parecer irá a participar en la producción de Londres de Rent, no lo veremos un tiempo.

¡Cabrón, lo había hecho! Lo sabía al ver la expresión de tranquilidad de su ex esposa. Alejar a Joey y ofrecerle esa oportunidad era la parte uno del plan.

—Vaya, no estaba enterada.

—Seguramente tu novio se está enterando igual en este momento.

Y en efecto, un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono con lo siguiente:

"Seguro Wesker me saca del equipo de baile, Joey se va a hacer Rent."

—Me asustan tus habilidades de adivinación.

—No tienes porque asustarte, no tengo nada contra Leon. De hecho quiero compartirte algo.

Claire dejó de comer su ensalada y puso atención al barítono.

—Yo también he empezado a salir con alguien.

Oh. Eso era nuevo.

—Me da gusto, ¿la conozco?

—No lo creo, su familia es italiana...

—Tienes razón, no conozco a nadie de Italia. — bromeó la pelirroja.

—No lo haré oficial hasta que vea formalidad — "tu formalidad con mi empleado".

—Entiendo, el contrato con Adagio.

—En efecto. —"al diablo el contrato, tengo otros planes".

El malvado plan de Albert empezaba a operar en ese momento. No le gustaba que tomaran lo que era suyo, y no permitiría que fuera por alguien más inferior que el. La paciencia sería clave fundamental de todo esto, y vaya que disponía de grandes dosis de ella.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hello from the other side… ok no XD ya sé, deben estar haciendo vudú con mi foto (los que ya me tienen en Facebook o me siguen en mi página) por ausentarme, ¿qué será?, ¿tres semanas? Pero vale la pena mis amigos, estuve haciendo el mal, revisando mis fuentes y preparando todo porque el próximo viernes iré a ver al Albert Wesker original del que basé este relato y cantará con su Claire, muero de la emoción y la felicidad al tope, la cosa es que para hacer el mal, debes investigar a algunos trepadores y demás personajes que van a aparecer en la historia, breves pero importantes. Es hora de cantar "Las Golondrinas" para Joey Kennedy, que te vaya bien haciendo teatro, adiós amigo. Ahora, los cleonistas estarán de "KHÁ" y los fans del Weskerfield de "ozhe cy". Quisiera decir algo que les responda, pero no, estoy loca. muy loca.

Sino compruebenlo en Navidad, ya escribí un fic demasiado raro, muchos pensarán que caí en vicios.

Responderé reviews:

Juliana kennedy

HOLAAAA!, SABES no se q decir ahora si me quede idiota jajajajajajajaja,no hay mas q decir me encanto y desilusiono ala vez pero bueno la cuestion es q mencanto jajajajaj.

TE MANDO TODA LA BUENA VIBRA DEL MUNDO... UN ENORME ABRAZO

R: bueno, no te pongas triste, habrá justicia para ser felices. Pero siguen unas jugadas de Albert muy bajas. No desesperes, un abrazo.

Zhines

Mi querida hermana malvada, hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que no había comentado el capitulo, bueno nada que no se pueda corregir, así que Claire anda haciendo de las suyas, pero también Albert tiene sus as bajo la manga, y creo que no será nada lindo. Muajajajaja, chocolates light para ti

R: Pues ya lo sospechabas, ya lo ha empezado a hacer y no sabemos (bueno, yo sí) lo que hará el rubio maduro contra el rubio teñido.

Chocolates normales por favor, ya ni voy al gym por pobre.

Te amo hermana.

Susara KI302

Porfin me desocupe con todo, ahora si tendre mas tiempo para leerte y también espero que puedas actualizar con frecuencia. Estoy tan feliz y entusiasmada por leerte :o A mi no me gustaria sentirme objeto de nadie pero de wesker quien no :3 jajajaja te entiendo... Ese hombre tiene algo que me encanta :O Sabes, cuando dices que pasaran cosas raritas me imagino que no sera Leon el afortunado... Mmmm... No se, quiero que me sorprendas con algo grande jajajjaa okey eso sono algo... Sucio jajajajajaja. Okey no. Saque cinco 100 en mis notas finales... Fue genial, y sobre las fotos subi unas a instagram... Creo que las visteGracias por escribir cosas grandiosas y hermosas... Por eso te regalo un Wachu jajajjaa

Saluditos y un abrazo

R: Me da gusto verte por aquí, ya ando haciendo el mal, sólo para hacerte spoiler, empecé a escribir la continuación de WWTLF que se llamará "My Beautiful Broken Brain" y viene muy malvado. Te tengo sorpresas grandes tanto para Leon como par Wesker, varias cosas que van a pasar, no las tendrá contempladas uno de los rubios.

Susara KI302

Ya regrese jajaja, Ya sali de los compromisos... Aunque aun me queda el estres de elegir una carrera o.o ¡voy a morir! Pero siempre buscaré el tiempo para leerteωCuando dices que van a pasar cosas raritas, me imagino que talvez no se Cleon... O que se yo jajaja, estoy ansiosa por saber que pasara 0o0. Es cierto a nadie le gustaría sentirse como objeto de alguien, claro que de el si jaja y de Jake :3 jaja

Gracias saque cinco 100, fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Ya subi fotos a instagram... Creo que las viste. Vamos a ver con que locuras nos saldras en el próximo capítulo :3 Saluditos y un abrazo :D

R: Esto es raro, tengo dos reviews similares tuyos jajaja yo sería objeto por voluntad de Leon y Wesker, y en una fantasía de lesbianas, tal vez de Claire jajaja me voy que ando diciendo mucho

Pily-chan

I love you so much my friend!

Gracias por motivarme a escribir. Para navidad, o antes, espero obsequiarles un oneshot bastante catártico. Estas enfermedades frecuentes no son normales y hay que hallar la razón emocional de ellas. La mía tiene nombre y apellido y con el fic espero liberar algo de la carga. Échale una revisada a tus cargas innecesarias mi amiga.

En cuánto al capitulo... ¡Ay Dios! Que intenso tener que trabajar con o para tu ex. Yo no podría. Del penúltimo renuncié por eso (nota mental, no volver a salir con un hombre bastante mayor que yo y menos si es mi coordinador ) jajajajaja.

Pero no entiendo a Wesker. ¿La ama? ¿Esta encaprichado? ¿Ya no quiso luchar por ella? ¡SON TANTAS DUDAS!

Y gracias por oir mis súplicas. CLEON CLEON CLEON CLEEEEEOOOOON. Arigato Gozaimasu!

Sé que el precio para leerlo es que no termine en Happy ending.

Pues nada mi amiga. Me despido por ahora, pero nos seguimos leyendo por Facebook.

Besitos y ya tienes algo de tarea para recuperarte pronto!

Bye bye!

R: Sí, vuelve al mal, únete a la comunidad del mal, tenemos retos de todo tipo y actividades. Hasta hacemos concursos de fics, yo hice un cleon para Navidad, ya está horneado, sólo es publicarlo. Haciendo spoiler, estoy enferma, pero no es del alma, es la tiroides jajaja pero no te preocupes, ya andamos en eso. Uste' tranquila que seguirá el mal actuando, cantando y escribiendo historias enfermas.

Yo tampoco puedo con eso de los ex, yo dejé trabajos igual por dos. Y pues ahora soy una actriz feliz y comunicologa desempleada jajaja. Wesker no sé, yo creo que muy en el fondo si la quiere pero desea ser un manipulador al tope, veamos si le sale, si hiciste la tarea, ya sabes que viene.

Pues a esperar otro poco para saber si has acertado en todo o si dije información real nueva muajajaja.

Besos

.

Los quiero mis pequeñines de Raccoon City, les mando un abrazo. Un beso Weskerfield y nos leemos en otro capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 14: Prometida

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 14: Prometida**

 **.**

Albert Wesker había conseguido hasta el momento lo que quería: había logrado hacer una carrera exitosa, viajar por el mundo, hacerse de una buena fortuna, pese al divorcio con Claire, seguía trabajando con ella y de alguna forma manteniéndola.

Ya se había librado del primer Kennedy, ahora faltaba deshacerse del principal.

Estaba sentado en su camerino, haciendo tiempo para el show en Bangkok cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Querida, sabes que estoy a nada de empezar concierto.

 _—Solo quería saludarte, ¿acaso hice mal?_

Wesker puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Excella lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con rapidez.

La italiana mostraba ser a veces un poco insegura en el aspecto amoroso pese a su belleza. Excella Gionne es una mujer exuberante, que acentúa su feminidad con un vestuario ajustado y maquillaje. Sin embargo, fue su inteligencia y la intuición empresarial lo que garantizó su éxito en los negocios. Su prodigiosa belleza y educación aristocrática la convierten en una mujer altiva, particularmente con los hombres. Tiende a ser condescendiente con los demás, debido a su excesivo orgullo y arrogancia. Su imagen encaja dentro de los estándares de femme fatale, tanto por su físico, personalidad y rol en el plan de Wesker. De labios gruesos y femeninos, ojos verdes con ligeros toques de miel, una nariz fina; una combinación de ensueño.

Los Gionne son una familia muy respetada y conocida en toda Europa debido a sus prósperos negocios en la importación y exportación. Su padre es el que lleva las riendas del negocio familiar, y es de este de quien hereda su aparente talento para los emprendimientos.

Solamente necesitaba una pantalla para empezar su plan. Si era necesario, lo llevaría a las últimas consecuencias.

—Gracias por la preocupación querida, ¿vendrás a verme?

 _—Por supuesto, eres un soltero en potencia y no deseo dejar el camino suelto a todas tus fans._

—Es solo trabajo, querida, debo irme.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer. Se acomodó el saco, se pasó el peine en el cabello para terminar de acomodarlo.

* * *

La italiana sonreía complacida recargada en la pared junto a la puerta del camerino. Wesker admiraba a su novia.

Se veía increíble. Un vestido blanco corto, con un escote que casi llegaba al ombligo. Joyería de oro y el cabello recogido.

Usaba unos tacones que le había regalado, en color dorado tenue, unos Gucci.

—¿Soy la primera en venir a felicitar al cantante inglés?

El rubio asintió y recibió un abrazo de la empresaria.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Por supuesto que sí, necesitaba un giro a estar todo el tiempo yendo a salas de ópera.

Mentalmente Wesker quería darle un golpe a la mujer. Aunque estrictamente no es que estuviera cantando como tal ópera, estaba usando la técnica para algo que Spencer llamaba "pop ópera".

—¿Deseas ir a algún lugar en especial a cenar? — preguntó con corrediza para evitar externar su molestia.

—Lo podemos elegir juntos en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

—Buena idea. — tomó el saco de Excella y se lo puso en los hombros. — Ahora vas a ser buena chica y me vas a esperar con William en la cabina. No tardaré.

Excella sonrió y se fue caminando complacida.

Wesker entró a su camerino y empezó a quitarse ese costoso traje. Encendió su teléfono mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. El teléfono empezó a sonar varias veces, señal de que estaban llegando mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Dejó la labor y miró rápidamente para encontrar una serie de mensajes de Excella, Claire y William.

¿Qué había pasado en dos horas de concierto?

Abrió el último mensaje del buzón de voz.

— _Albert no sé cómo sea tu relación con esa mujer, pero le pones un alto, o se lo pondré yo. Hablamos en cuanto regreses, tengo algo importante que comunicarte._

Esto empezaba a sonar mal. Claire por lo general era una mujer pacífica, se escuchaba realmente alterada. Considerando la hora del mensaje, deberían ser las dos de la mañana en Estados Unidos.

Empezó a leer a William.

 _"Excella quedó muy inquieta por como te despediste de ella, empezó a llamarle a medio mundo... Aunque creo que medio mundo fue Claire"._

Una serie de mensajes de Excella preguntando si estaba bien.

William preguntando porque demonios le había colgado a la mujer.

Seis llamadas de Claire. Justo minutos después de colgar con Excella.

Necesitaba mucha paciencia y control para no decirle nada a su novia, no quería provocar algo para la prensa.

* * *

Aparcó su convertible negro frente a la antigua casa que compartió con la actriz. Sin saber que esperar adentro, a una Claire furiosa o alguna reacción fuera de lo normal, decidió llevarle un presente.

Aún conservaba las llaves de la casa. Al ser una separación tranquila, no hubo necesidad de hacer una salida escandalosa.

Como buen caballero, llamó previamente para avisar que llegaría a la brevedad.

Entró a la casa, había ligeros cambios pero nada fuera de lo normal. Avanzó lentamente mientras miraba que había unas cajas en una de las habitaciones que tenían como sala de televisión. Caminó hasta la antigua sala, llevado por su curiosidad y vio que la mitad de la habitación estaba pintada de blanco.

—¿Viendo los cambios?

Giró para toparse con Claire que lo miraba con curiosidad. Estaba con vestimenta casual, jeans y un suéter, con botas un poco bajas.

—¿Vas a deshacerte de esa habitación para otra cosa?

—A veces surgen necesidades, Albert. — respondió la soprano sonrojada.

No era muy común verla así, la siguió a la sala.

—Vi el embrollo de Excella, lo lamento mucho. Te traje algo — Albert deslizó una caja sobre la mesa de centro. — Quiero que lo uses en un próximo proyecto que tendremos.

La pelirroja sacó de la caja un hermoso vestido azul. Lo miró detenidamente.

—Quiero que en unos meses vayamos a Francia a grabar unas canciones juntos, y que uses ese vestido para la sesión.

—¿En cuántos meses deseas hacer esto? — preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

—Cinco a lo mucho, en lo que tengo un receso en Adagio. Vamos, que no significa que el estar divorciados significa que nos tengamos que odiar, seguro Kennedy entenderá. ¿O acaso tienes otro proyecto que no sepa?

—No le llamaría proyecto a esto... — Claire se puso de pie y fue por su bolso. —Yo le llamaría el momento justo de cosas que en su tiempo por algo no se dieron.

Wesker se puso de pie sin entender. Y la siguió lentamente. Su cerebro estaba trabajando al mil y no le gustaba para nada la conclusión adelantada a la que estaba llegando.

—No había estado bien en esos días. Me he enterado ese día que Excella hizo su escenita, me agarró particularmente de mal humor y con las cosas tensas. Me he accidentado.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Wesker se puso frente a ella mientras la mujer seguía sacando algo de su bolsa.

—Me desmayé haciendo pesas en el gimnasio. Me lastimé un poco y fuí a dar a urgencias. — sacó el sobre que buscaba y lo sostuvo en sus manos — Estuve especialmente irritable porque debía guardar reposo.

Estiró la mano entregando el documento y el rubio lo tomó con rapidez. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó el contenido. Su boca se tensó en una línea fina, y con su característica voz de barítono, más grave y profunda, dijo:

—Estás embarazada...

—Sí, no lo esperaba a éstas alturas de mi vida.

—No sé qué decirte Claire, enhorabuena.

Tenía que salir pitando leches de ahí. No podría decir algo más amable o saber del tema, Leon Scott Kennedy en ese momento corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por el mismo, con una lista creativa de maneras crueles de asesinato con sus manos.

—Pensé que dirías algo menos lindo, gracias. — dijo la mujer mirando al suelo.

—Como productor te daría un coscorrón, como tú ex esposo deseo que todo siga bien. — sonrió ligeramente mientras, se acercaba a darle un abrazo rápido. —¿Te parece si nos vemos el viernes para cenar? — sacó su teléfono —Es Excella y será mejor que la atienda o más adelante tendré un interrogatorio sobre la paternidad de tu hijo.

La pelirroja rió.

—Vale, nos veremos en dos días entonces, ve con la extranjera.

Wesker asintió y se fue rápidamente. Subió a su auto, encendió el Bluetooth y conectó el teléfono a la par que cerraba el descapotable.

— _Albert, ¿te puedo marcar en unos minutos? Estoy viendo lo del vídeo musical de Claire._

—No, no puedes William. Sal de donde estés. — el rubio empezó a manejar a todo lo que daba.

Hubo un minuto de pausa y el manager habló. — _¿Estás bien?_

—¿En qué mentado momento dejaste de cuidar a Claire?, ¿ya sabías del embarazo?

— _No jodas... ¿Claire está embarazada?_

Al menos sus palabras eran sinceras, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—William, tengo que organizar mi propuesta de matrimonio a Excella. Necesito tu ayuda para conseguir una buena sortija y una reservación en Turín.

 _—¿Qué demonios Albert?, ¿ahora tú?, ¿qué te propones?_

—No te lo esperas, William...

 _ **Continuará**_

Nihao, ahora si que no tuve reviews, y cuando digo que no tuve, es que solo fueron dos. Perdonen, pero no me he cargado el Weskerfield, se los prometo, solo son unas situaciones que debo poner, situaciones malvadas, debo aclarar. A alguien no le ha caído bien la noticia de Claire, y una Excella no es muy agradable en su primera aparición.

¿Qué dirá León?, ¿qué hará Wesker?

Respondamos reviews:

Susara KI302  
Hola! Estoy tan feliz, porque finalmente hay ¡Cleon! Espero poder leer un lemmon de ellos :3  
Me has alegrado el Día con la noticia de WWTLF *O* no se si gritar, llorar, o saltar... Estoy muy emocionada por leer las cosas malvadas que escribirás, espero que ese dia llegue. No se ni que pensar... ¿cosas malas para wesker? e_é mmmmm... Algo raro de tu parte. Sobre los reviews, sorry, esque mi telefono es una porquería y tuve que volver a escribir el review con lo que me acordaba del primero...jajajajjajajajajajjajajajaajajajaja XD fantasia de lesbianas ajjajajaja que risa jajaja.  
Espero leer el fic navideño, sera interesante. Te mando un gran abrazo, nos leeremos pronto... Saluditos

 _R: Tal vez romperé tu corazón Cleonista pero no creo poner un Lemmon explícito. Si lees bien los capítulos anteriores, no he puesto un lemmon explícito ni Weskerfield. Pero todo tiene razón de ser Frozenheart ya me ha preguntado porque no hago el lemmon, me ha dicho que porque no he hecho el mal. Calma, todo tiene su razón de ser._

 _La continuación de WWTLF espero no desilusione a nadie, estuve trabajando mucho en el nuevo fic que será mi "como debería terminar la saga RE" y he dejado un poco de lado el primer capítulo de esta secuela._

 _El fic de Navidad ya está subido, sigo pensando que las drogas son muy fuertes. Un beso_

Juliana kennedy  
HOLAAAA!, SABES no se q decir ahora si me quede idiota jajajajajajajaja,no hay mas q decir me encanto y desilusiono ala vez pero bueno la cuestion es q mencanto jajajajaj.  
TE MANDO TODA LA BUENA VIBRA DEL MUNDO... UN ENORME ABRAZO

 _R: ok, eso de idiota no suena bien jajajajajaja calma, muchas cosas pasaran._

.

.

Los quiero mis pequeñines de Raccoon City, les mando un abrazo. Un beso Weskerfield y nos leemos en otro capítulo.


	16. Capítulo 15: Padrino

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 15: Padrino**

 **.**

Excella seguía en una actitud insoportable, peor que al inicio. Sus celos y posesividad estaban rebasando los límites permitidos por Albert. Sin contar que estaba evitando a toda costa el tener que encontrarse con Claire y Leon, seguía sin soportar el hecho de verla embarazada.

Era una situación muy molesta, siempre estaba de mal humor con su círculo cercano de personas. Quienes no tenían idea del cambio de estado de ánimo del rubio, preferían no acercarse.

Claire no lo mal interpretó, muy al contrario de todos, fue un tanto "inocente" con respecto al tema, con una idea de que se estaba haciendo a la idea de su nueva vida, a lado de su pareja.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en México. Albert estaba descansando unos días en la casa de verano de William cuando su teléfono sonó.

De mala gana levantó el aparato y vio el nombre que le estaba poniendo de mal humor, ya la había ignorado ocho veces. Sabía que si dejaba el teléfono sin atender, tendría a la policía tocando en su puerta.

—Bueno...

 _—¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono?, ¿en dónde estabas?_

—En mi cama, durmiendo...

— _¿¡En dónde estás Albert!?_

—Estoy en el mismo lugar que te dije ayer que estaba: estoy en casa de Will, en México, no me he ido de viaje, no estoy de fiesta, estaba durmiendo porque estoy muy cansado y vine a descansar.

— _¿Y por qué no quisiste que fuera?_

—¡Por qué quiero estar solo y tú estás trabajando en Alemania! Déjame dormir, puedes comprobarlo con William, pero seguramente te va a mandar al diablo por despertarlo.

Colgó el teléfono y le quitó la batería. Apagó la lámpara y se cubrió la cabeza con otra almohada, ya sabía que estaba por pasar. Suspiró y el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, unos pasos resonaron corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Si ya te dijo que está durmiendo!, ¡Albert, controla a tu fiera!

William abrió la puerta con su pantalón de pijama medio puesto, le lanzó el aparato.

—¿Contenta? No tengo porque mentir.

* * *

Las noches en México, en vez de disfrutarse, habían sido una tortura con la italiana tan enloquecida. Encendió la computadora y empezó a revisar sus redes sociales, nada nuevo de mensajes ya contestados por sus encargados de redes, gente loca bloqueada, y más.

Hasta que lo que estuvo evitando, sucedió.

Y justo por tener a Carlos en sus redes.

Estaba tentado a borrarlo. Y furioso.

Carlos había ido de visita a Francia, a visitar a su novia Rebecca. Resulta que había sido la fiesta del baby shower de la pelirroja. Y había fotos, cosa que él ignoraba, hasta que en Instagram apareció Carlos abrazando a Claire por la espalda y tocando el ya abultado vientre de la mujer.

"¡Ya soy tío!" Decía el pie de foto.

Albert no pudo evitar pintarle el dedo a la pantalla y cerrarla de golpe. Ignoraba si había estrellado el cristal, le importaba muy poco. Y lo peor, la hecatombe se desató.

Excella empezó a marcar.

Sabía que iba a estallar, pero ya la mecha había sido encendida, y no había poder humano que pudiera apagarla.

—¿Sí?

 _—¿Estás en Francia?_

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

— _Lo sabía, fuiste a verla. Ella me quiso negar todo, pero es una mentirosa._

—Ella no tiene que decirte nada, si la veo o no, es mi problema.

— _¿Es tu hija verdad? Por eso sigues apoyándola, le pagas todo por compromiso._

—Le pago todo porque fue cosa del arreglo de divorcio y nuestro contrato matrimonial. Y si fuese mi hija, ¿qué te interesa? Se supone me iba a casar contigo y ve lo que estás haciendo.

— _¿Có-cómo?_ — la voz brava de la italiana acaba de desvanecer. — _¿Qué quieres decir con "ibas"?_

—Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, no quiero verte. Y el anillo, quédatelo, no necesito un reembolso ni recordatorio del error que cometí al enredarme contigo. En algo sí tenía razón Alex, estás loca y la "sociedad del mundo" me lo advirtió.

Colgó.

William estaba por entrar cuando vio como avanzaba hacia la cantina. Mejor se despidió con la mano y se alejó.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente.

Levantó de mala gana el aparato pero reconoció el número de su ex esposa. Dejó que diera varios timbrazos y apretó el ícono verde de la pantalla.

—Claire, deberías de estar durmiendo, es de madrugada en Francia.

 _—Hola Albert, a mi también me da gusto saber de ti después de meses. Creo que estás enterado de mi estancia acá..._

—Me ha enterado la loca de Excella a las tres de la mañana. — un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la línea telefónica. — Ha hecho un lío en casa de William y no es que me encuentre del mejor humor.

— _Supongo que acabas de neutralizar el motivo de mi llamada, algo así ha hecho conmigo Albert._ —Claire se escuchaba muy emocional. — _Me ha llamado para acusarme de solo sacarte dinero... que ella velaba por tus intereses, creo que ella quiere ver por tu dinero y lo que hará con el cuando se casen. Te lo dije desde el principio Albert, esa mujer tiene que ser controlada._

—Claire, ya no es un problema... Hemos terminado. Me harté de este tipo de cosas, de que tenga que resolver lo que dice a todo el mundo que llamaba.

— _Entiendo_.

—No me mal entiendas, era desgastante que cada minuto sin hablar con ella fuese motivo de infidelidad en su mente.

— _Tal vez, estás recibiendo lo que diste..._ —otra vez las palabras de Claire entraron como veneno lento. — _lo siento, de verdad siento que no funcionara._

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

— _Bien, pese a las incomodidades que creo son normales. No ha sido un embarazo fácil._

—¿Y el novato te cuida bien?

— _Hace lo que puede, tampoco es Superman. Y si yo no como adecuadamente, es peor, ya me cansé de ser cliente frecuente del hospital y..._

Bufó, sino se hubieran divorciado, ÉL SERÍA EL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO por ella.

—¿Hospital? Claire creo que me he perdido de mucho.

La preocupación de Albert era muy notoria, Claire no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

— _Ocho meses de infección estomacal, gastritis, salmonella, gripe y el eco dice que se parece a su papá..._

—Al menos conservas el buen humor. Espero verte pronto, antes de que revientes.

* * *

William entró velozmente, quería evitar a toda costa que Albert encendiera el televisor. Llevaban una semana con relativa paz, pese a los daños colaterales de la ruptura con Excella con algunos medios y las declaraciones duras de la mujer.

Al menos era una especialista en el manejo de medios.

Pero lo que encontró fue a Albert con la televisión encendida en E!, viendo la nota principal de la italiana casada con un tal Frederick Downing. Tenía un día del enlace y las fotografías ya se estaban filtrando en diferentes medios, esa mujer... Solo buscaba una dulce venganza y no como esperaba, no fue agresiva con los medios, pero si lo hizo quedar en ridículo con el mundo entero.

Aunque ella se veía como una interesada bruja, se había conseguido un marido multimillonario y metido en el negocio del petróleo. Muy poco importaba que le llevara diez años a la mujer.

—¡Ay no!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Will?

—Esperaba el golpe menor... — se sentó a lado de su amigo.

—Ya estoy trabajando en un comunicado. — Albert no se había despegado de su iPhone en donde redactaba velozmente. —Mándalo a mi encargado de redes sociales y que lo terminen de pulir.

El móvil de Birkin sonó y se desconcertó al ver al dueño del número.

—Albert, es Chris...

El rubio miró el número y contestó en lugar del manager.

—Chris, habla Wesker... Si, algo me dijo... Ajá... ¿en qué hospital es? De acuerdo, parto a Nueva York de inmediato, mi teléfono ya está libre así que avísame de su situación.

William no quería pensar mal pero ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Claire está mal?

—Esta delicada en el hospital, van a hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Vienes conmigo, que nadie se entere que está grave, ni que yo voy.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Que Anette hable por mi y mi familia dando una felicitación a la pareja mañana, en mi página solamente. En Twitter que no podía hacer nada, eso lo haré directamente yo.

—¿Quieres que le informe a Leon de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, dile que voy a ser el padrino y tutor en caso de emergencia de la pequeña Sherry.

 _ **Continuará**_

Nihao, saludos a todo el mundo, me desaparecí un poco pero he estado muy socialité en estos días. Y escribiendo los capítulos del fic que les comenté tenía preparado, The End Of My Road.

No me maten cuando lo lean, hay muchos experimentos, y las reglas cambian, no empieza con Cleon, empieza con Aeon, no empieza con Creva, es Valenfield, y las parejas, no van a terminar así. Sin contar que he incluído dos Redfield nuevos, dos OC que creo van a amar y odiar.

En otro reporte de noticias, tenemos un plagiador en WattPad, la víctima ahora fue Pily-chan, el autor httpxen, de nombre Joaquín Ojeda se está robando fanfics y los sube como suyos.  
Encuentros Inesperados y el último enemigo le pertenecen a Pily-chan de  
Pueden revisar fechas y actualizaciones. Ella tal vez es buena y no arma el lío en grande, pero como alguien que ha sido su lectora por años, me indigna enormemente lo que ha hecho este muchacho.  
La verdad no resistí las ganas de decirle unas cosas. Tal vez no fue lo mejor, y no tengo tanta influencia en redes (aún).  
Ayúdenme a detener este tipo de robos, no digo que vayan a lincharlo, pero si saben de más casos, denuncien. No se callen.

Regresando a este fic, Excella se pasó de $+_)#~∆©×|[~ con Wesker y la mandaron al cuerno, pero no conforme con eso, se fue a casar con otro y con más dinero. Igual de idiota que el personaje original de la saga, en fin. Ya está naciendo una niña, y se va a llamar Sherry. ¡Qué emoción!

Les tengo noticias, estamos empezando la recta final, y no les di aviso, pido perdón. Tenemos cinco o seis capítulos más y se acaba esto. Así que viene la sabrosura próximamente.

En teoría mi regalo de Navidad sin estos dos fics para ustedes. Y adelantándoles que me voy de gira del 4 al 12 aproximadamente. No sé qué tan pronto publique OTT.

Los amo a todos, felices fiestas.

Respondamos reviews:

Susara KI302  
Demonios *o*  
Que excella apareciera me dejó una buena impresión, no me la esperaba para nada. ¡Bonita sorpresa! LA AMO 3 Me quede con la boca abierta literalmente... ¿Matrimonio? ¿Leon sabe sobre el embarazo? *Ono se que esta pasando! Pero siento mucha emocion por saber que va a pasar... Sera interesante :3  
No sólo a mi me romperás el corazón D; pero no puedo hacer nada. Esperó poder leer ese fic de RE, y tambien tenlo por seguro que leere el navideño, no se cuando pero lo leere. Nos leeremos pronto. Un abrazo

 _R: Pero rompí el Kokoro de los Cleonistas, y del mundo Weskerfield, pero ya me la cobré y no fueron felices. Para nada, respondiendo tu pregunta, Leon sí sabía del embarazo, si ya vive con Claire jajaja el navideño está listo y publicado para el reto de Navidad, y ya hay reacciones._

 _Te invito a leer el nuevo fic, que va a tener ese salseo sabroso que te gusta, un enredo peor al de mis otros fics en el cannon._

 _Besos_

Pily-chan  
Amo tu fic. Lo juro que lo amo. Pero me desconcierta Wesker, una parte de mi lo ama, pero me repatea lo malditamente controlador que es.  
Por que diablos se ofende del embarazo de ella si él anda de zuripanto con Excella. No puedo con eso. No puedo!  
Y tu sabes mas que nadie cuanto amo el Cleon, me emociona el baby en camino, pero el sabor amargo que tengo al saber que no estaran juntos rompe mi corazon. Y a eso sumale la maldita incertidumbre de como los separaras y a la presencia de Excella Gione (la detesto tanto como a Ada) Dios!  
Please actualiza pronto. Este corazon Cleon te lo pide, pero no me hagaa sufrir demasiado con su separacion. Poooor fa. Mira que ando sensible... Dramaa del romanticos.. U know.  
En fin, te leo pronto mi amiga. Besitos.

 _R: Yo tengo un conflicto de amor odio con Wesker, se ofende porque no se pudo embarazar cuando estaban casados, porque el sí se veía con familia. Y pues le enoja que otro lo haya conseguido, sembrar su florecita en su pelirroja. Pero no te preocupes, Excella apareció y se fue fugazmente (en teoría no fue tanto, pero casi fueron pareja un año) y se fue con otro individuo que me caga en el… La separación no será tan fea, no OS preocupeis._

 _Besitos._

Guest  
Mírame aquí de nuevo fue un tiempo sin más comentarios leer todos los capítulos y good'm triste ya. Claire separado de Wesker para estar con Leon los némesis de amor ! Quemar todo Cleon ya tienen demasiado LOL ! Y ahora ella 's embarazada, Claire se niega a un niño pobre Albert y esta chica es ahora el leon se aplicará vudú, muhamuahaha. Y no se case con Excella Albert, esta mujer no vale nada ! Bromas a parte Felicidades deseosos de weskerfield ! Bjuss el corazón

 _R: Gracias por leerme, me siento halagada de leer tu review y ver cómo haces lo posible por comunicarte conmigo. El Cleon va a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Wesker se lo va a poder cobrar a Leon, no habrá vudú pero sí una dulce venganza._

.

Los quiero mis pequeñines de Raccoon City, les mando un abrazo. Un beso Weskerfield y nos leemos en otro capítulo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Sherry

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos en hechos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

.

 **Capítulo 16: Sherry**

.

—Que Anette hable por mi y mi familia dando una felicitación a la pareja mañana, en mi página solamente. En Twitter que no pueda hacer nada, eso lo haré directamente yo.

—¿Quieres que le informe a Leon de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, dile que voy a ser el padrino y tutor en caso de emergencia de la pequeña Sherry.

15 días después.

Claire y Leon estaban en su hogar. La mujer en reposo mientras su pareja cuidaba en su turno a la niña. Le puso Sherry en memoria a una amiga de la infancia, una chiquilla rubia que le recordaba mucho a su hija, al verla con su poco cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Seguía meditando sobre lo ocurrido el día del nacimiento de su pequeña hija.

Wesker llegó como alma que llevaba al diablo, con sus influencias por supuesto y con algo de ayuda extra por parte de William, fue atendida en un hospital privado antes de la llegada del cantante. Y todos sus cuidados fueron llevados en una habitación privada.

Leon no sabía cómo agradecerle al ex marido de su mujer, así que de alguna forma quería pagar por semejante gasto. Pero Albert no lo aceptó, muy al contrario, dijo que haría lo que fuera por la pequeña Sherry y por Claire.

El bailarín se sentía confundido, incluso llegó a pensar estupideces sobre la paternidad de la niña. Pero al verla al fin, menos hinchada y con mejor color. Despejó todas las dudas, la niña se parecía mucho a él. Sobre todo el parecido era notorio en la nariz y la zona T de la niña, hacía el mismo gesto al dormir que él.

Y ahora, ahí estaban, en el antiguo departamento de casados de los artistas, Leon y Albert hablando en la sala sobre los acuerdos del nuevo padrino sobre la niña.

—En caso de cualquier dificultad económica que tengan, yo absorberé los gastos por el bien de la niña.

—Albert, creo que eso ya es un poco excesivo…

—No, Leon. — interrumpió el rubio. — Entiende, no es porque no puedas solventar los gastos, es un caso de emergencia. Además con lo que trabaja Claire, creo que no tendrán problemas, sin contar que yo sigo apoyando a Claire económicamente por el acuerdo del divorcio.

Wesker sonreía ampliamente y no por su buena acción, sino porque sabía que realmente él era quien seguía manteniendo ese hogar.

El llanto de Sherry los hizo salir de su reunión secreta, Leon se levantó y se fue a ver a la niña. Mientras el barítono iba a la habitación en donde reposaba la pelirroja.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y se encontró con la mujer intentando incorporarse. Se acercó a ayudarle y le tendió los brazos para ayudar a sentarla.

—Perdona, aún me cuesta ponerme de pie. No sé cómo voy a hacerle cuando vengan los de la mentada revista en unos días.

—La sesión es importante para la prensa de Francia, la gente allá te adora, dearheart.

La pelirroja lo miró de reojo, hace mucho que no la llamaba así.

—Gracias por todo Albert, nos atendieron como nunca. Serás un buen padrino.

—Lo que sea por ustedes.

* * *

La fotografía no se hizo esperar. La feliz pareja posaba junto a su hija, Claire un poco cansada en las fotos pero feliz.

Y el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, cada uno de los involucrados en esta historia continuaron con sus proyectos.

Hasta que surgió el lanzamiento del disco que se pospuso de Claire. Albert como productor y jefe de la mujer, tenía una gira planeada con ella a uno de los países que más lo había apoyado, Irlanda.

Las cosas de la difusión venían por cuenta de William, ahora divorciado, y del club de fans de Adagio. El apoyo por la gente de Irlanda era espectacular, aunque Phoenix era totalmente desconocida con el nuevo disco y concepto, una mezcla entre pop dance para bailar en clubes nocturnos. Bailarines y un concepto que recordaba en ocasiones a la estrafalaria Lady Gaga.

El viaje fue largo, pero valió la pena. Claire se reunió con su viejo grupo de bailarines, a excepción de Joey que se encontraba haciendo ahora Shreck en España.

Llevaban a una niñera para la pequeña Sherry, ahora ya de dos años.

El control de Wesker empezaba a hacerse notar hasta un evento particular en uno de los ensayos.

—¡Mierda, Leon! ¿Estás bien? — Piers corrió para ver a su compañero en el suelo, junto a las telas.

—Error mío, qué imbécil fuí. — Se puso de pie como pudo, pero le dolía la pierna lo suficiente.

—¿Qué pasó? — Claire salió acompañada de Neil, estaban maquillándola para hacer pruebas.

—Tiene un esguince, espero no sea de tercer grado. — Kevin Ryman, compañero bailarín, lo revisó velozmente mientras Ark lo llevaba afuera del foro para ir al médico.

—No podemos quitar la canción. — William bajaba de la cabina seguido por Albert.

—¿This woman's works? no, obviamente no, es de sus mejores covers, no la pienso mover. — Albert negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras Piers analizaba la situación.

—Bueno, yo la monté, será mejor que la repase…

—No, no la harás tú. La hará Leon.

—Pero Al, está lastimado, cualquiera de los demás puede hacerla… — Claire se paró frente a él mientras señalaba la tela.

—No es complicada la coreografía, hasta Kevin la sabe. — apoyó Piers a la artista.

* * *

—¿Es en serio, Claire? — Leon miraba desde la silla con la pierna vendada a su mujer, quien asentía con pesar. —¡Será cabrón!

—Leon, no te molestes, Wesker hace esto porque ama el número contigo y conmigo.

—Claire, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta? — Leon se puso de pie y se acercó con ayuda de un bastón —Albert no es tan buena persona.

—Leon, una de las ventajas de todo esto es que lo conozco, es muy meticuloso.

* * *

—¿Crees qué no me di cuenta? ¿Qué planeas Albert?, ¿poner al hombre en la coreografía donde dice la canción que "no sabe ser padre"? — William lo observaba desde la puerta del estudio de su casa con desaprobación.

— Veamos que más aguanta el novato, ya ha soportado bastante, pero ¿cuál será el límite? hasta el momento ha seguido mis instrucciones sin quejarse.

—Tu quieres provocar que ese par de deje, ¿o solo hacer el mal?

—Efectivamente amigo, esos dos no van a durar nada juntos.

William no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola bebés, he vuelto al mundo. Perdóneme por demorar ahora con OTT pero tuve problemas con el archivo. No lo encontraba y mi cel se puso loco (oh si, sigo escribiendo desde mi aparato). Sin contar que me enfermé y la loca de su escritora se hizo algo en las cejas que la dejó fuera de circulación, sin contar una obra como acostumbro. Ahora si he estado solicitada, espero que me vaya mejor.

En fin, en cuanto al fic, empieza el caos. En WattPad les dejaré el vídeo de la canción y de lo que pasó, para los que solo me leen aquí pueden buscar un vídeo que se llame "Innocence, Plaza Condesa- Por ser mujer". Esa es la canción de este bonito episodio.

Y como les dije, ya no falta mucho para el gran final. Calculo unos tres episodios más mis niños.

Ahora sí, los reviews.

Susara KI302  
Esa excella esta peor que yo jajajajjaja esta súper loca. Jajajaja ya me la imagino toda escandalosa jajajajja. Y para que le dice a claire nada, igual ni le importa Ja'. ¿Cesaria?Quee!?Padrino!? Esto se pone buenisimo *0de repente es hija de wesker) jajajaja uyy no jajaja. El fic navideño ya lo leí pero en wattpad porque en ff me da pereza :p jeje. Esta muy chistoso y es algo nuevo ajjaja Deberias publicar el fic nuevo en wattpad también, seria súper cool :D  
Nos leeremos, eso espero. Saluditos

 _R: Excella no es loca, es celopata… bueno, eso no sé qué tan loco sea eso. No es hija de Wesker pero es buen incentivo para acercarse de nuevo. La mejor táctica es ganarse a los hijos de la persona de tu interés, los tienes que querer incluso más. Muajajaja_

 _El fic nuevo creo que lo saqué a la par que aquí… según yo. Ya no me acuerdo._

 _Me alegra saber que te gustó mi fic de Navidad, aunque te seré honesta, me da pereza a veces usar WattPad, a lo mejor no todos mis fics los subo ahí._

 _Besos_

Pily-chan  
Dios santo odio a Excella!  
De la que se salvó el guapisimo de mi Wesker al no casarse con la zarampawila esa. Pinche vieja desquiciada. Y lo peor es que en serio las hay asi o mas locas.  
Cada que leo un capitulo pongo un tache en mi pared, llevando la cuenta regresiva para que el Cleon termine... (mientras escribo esto, estoy tirada en el piso con una manita en mi frente). Ya sé que tampoco hay Weskerfield para el final, pero... Mueve los hilos creativos y dale a Claire un final feliz, pooooooor faaaaaaaa.  
Tendra un baby, y no tendrá a Leon y Wesker y su afan de controlarlo tooooooodo... No puedo, de verdad que no puedo con tanto drama, ¿Por queeeeee?  
Tus dos fics de RE, otro más de este grupo y uno de CCS que actualiza (literal) casi cada año me mantienen con vida. No debo morir hasta leer el final, jajajajajajaja.  
Te mando muchos besos y abrazos mi querida GeishaPax y nos estamos viendo en FB para darnos felicitaciones con tarjetitas y joterias por .  
Portate bien.  
Pily~chan.

 _R: Cosas peores puede haber, que creer en el amor… ok basta con Vaselina, doble review si la cantaste conmigo, pero ya nos liberamos de Excella y su cadena de celos. Bueno, no te sientas mal, Wesker es muy genial también en mi fic, ánimo. ¿Te levanto?_

 _Pero no te sientas mal por Claire, Leon sigue con ella y su bebé bonita. No muera Pily, debes hacer más Cleon, la gente necesita Cleon bonito del tuyo._

 _A mi me mantienen viva los fics de Zhines y tus actualizaciones (Addie por ahora anda fuera de circulación por su bebé, Frozenheart ya no escribe nada desde hace meses y Light of moon actualiza cada Corpus, Miika igual tarda y muero en la espera)_

 _Besos atrasados de Navidad y fin de año. Y abrazos adelantados de cumpleaños._

 _Este capítulo va para tu cumple._

.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Capítulo 17: Despedida

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 17: Despedida**

—Esto es una mierda Leon…

—¿Qué esperabas? Estoy harto de todo esto.

—¿Y crees qué yo no?

Claire caminaba molesta por la habitación recogiendo su maleta del gimnasio. Las cosas iban mal, muy mal, Leon estaba cada día más insoportable.

—Voy a tomar la oferta del musical de Cincuenta Sombras.

—Es la peor decisión que estás tomando…

—Basta Claire. — el rubio levantó la voz lo suficiente ante su exasperación. —Llevo casi tres años siguiendo la batuta de tu estúpido ex marido, que si te llevo a comer al restaurante libanés está mal, que si tu dieta, que mi contrato no vence, que lo tengo que renovar o pierdo privilegios, que la niña tiene que ver a sus padres trabajando juntos. Quiero un poco de independencia, saber que yo tengo aún control de mi vida.

—¿Y acaso ha estado mal el ritmo de trabajo? Carajo Leon, desde el concierto en Madrid estás insoportable, tan solo te recuperaste del pie y no haces más que quejarte. Quieres hacerte el chulo haciendo el musical de un libro asqueroso, adelante. — tomó la otra mochila de la niña y avanzó hacia la puerta. — llevo a Sherry con mi hermano.

—No me esperes para cenar, no sé cuánto tarde en la junta.

—No pensaba hacerlo. — Claire le dirigió una mirada furiosa y salió del lugar.

* * *

No sabía si acercarse o no, Claire se veía furiosa. Llevaba veinte minutos corriendo en la caminadora y pese a llevar los audífonos, se alcanzaba a escuchar trash metal a todo volumen.

Nunca había hecho algo así a su lado.

De hecho ignoraba que ella fuera fanática del trash metal.

Tenía que detener ese extraño ritual para canalizar la furia en ese momento, así que con pasó firme se acercó y se colocó junto al tablero. Logró captar un poco la atención de la pelirroja, así que detuvo la caminadora.

El aparato poco a poco se fue deteniendo y la mujer separó los audífonos, desatando más fuerte su intento de canción.

—Me podrías decir, ¿por qué parece que vas a invocar a Satanás en el gimnasio?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

La soprano se bajó del aparato, recogió su botella de agua y se dirigió a los aparatos de pierna.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en la prensa cuando Albert apareció de nueva cuenta frente a ella.

—No me agrada esa actitud, Dearheart.

—¡No solo en casa, aquí también! — la mujer levantó las manos con un grito ahogado, en señal de desesperación. —¿No puedo tener cinco minutos de paz?

—Nunca habías cancelado un ensayo. ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Una jodida relación en picada, de nuevo.

—Oh.

—Lo siento Albert… no debí decir eso, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa. — la mujer se recargó en la pared.

—Venga, tampoco tienes que asesinar a medio establecimiento. — la rodeo con su brazo y avanzaron hacia los casilleros. —Vamos a caminar, aunque estés así.

* * *

Estaban en Central Park, tenía años de que no pisaban ese lugar. Era extraño, vivir en la ciudad y no tener la oportunidad de disfrutar ya ni cinco minutos así.

—Cada vez peleamos más.

—Tu nunca has sido de pelear.

La mujer lo miró fastidiada. —No lo era, recién lo descubro.

—Vale, ya entendí. —levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Es raro, te trae rencor desde la estúpida coreografía en telas. Y siempre sales tú a tema.

—No es fácil venir después de un barítono, actor, conductor, productor con el título de ex marido, deberías saberlo, querida.

—No pensé que fuese a pasar esto, era mi amigo…

—A veces no hay que cambiar el puesto, no siempre funciona.

—Tal vez, pero no creo que haya sido una acción precipitada. Me conoce desde hace mucho.

—Te quiero confesar algo.

La ex esposa lo miraba con sorpresa.

—Yo sabía desde hace mucho que estaba enamorado de ti, lo sospechaba pero no dije nada. — confesó el rubio.

—Y como siempre, soy la última en enterarme.

—¿Acaso hubiera cambiado si te lo decía? — Wesker se acercó lentamente con un vendedor de helados, pidió dos de vainilla y le ofreció uno a la mujer mientras pagaba. — Te conozco bien, hubieses reaccionado mal, al grado de que los que estarían peleando seríamos tú y yo.

—No puedo decirte que no, seguramente me hubiera puesto a echarte en cara a Alex…

—Y ese es un fantasma de mi pasado que no puedes dejar ir.

Claire señaló una banca y fueron a tomar asiento.

—Venga Claire, no es tan difícil, tú fuiste mi única relación formal. Al grado de que no he podido estar con alguien por mucho tiempo, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras.

La mujer rió un poco, Albert se había llenado el mentón de helado. Tomó una de las servilletas que les habían dado y le limpió con cuidado la mancha.

¡Demonios! Los años habían logrado buenos resultados en Albert, la edad le daba un aire interesante, sin contar que se había dado unas "retocadas" con el cirujano. Claire no podía entender como seguía tan bien sin pisar casi el gimnasio, ella se mataba para tener buena figura después de convertirse en madre.

Los años le empezaban a pesar.

Albert se desconcertó por la actitud de su antigua esposa. Desde el divorcio no había tenido un detalle así con él, la admiró unos instantes mientras tiraba la servilleta sucia en el bote de basura más cercano.

Claire se veía hermosa, su cabello rojo retocado con esos tonos de brazos ardiendo, de lava, el maquillaje más sofisticado, el aumento de curvas con su maternidad. Se esforzaba en mantener esa imagen que le había pedido por su carrera y como amigos.

Si tan solo…

—Pero tú eres uno de los cantantes más importantes de la década, tienes una carrera exitosa con tus compañeros, incluso los planes en solitario empiezan a mejorar. No tardarás en encontrar a alguien, y yo te diré cuando eso pase.

—Mi niña, no me preocupa encontrar a alguien. Tuve a alguien espectacular y por mis acciones la perdí, tengo que aprender las lecciones que da la vida. — la cantante lo miraba anonadada. —Y tú eres una mujer muy guapa, talentosa que te aseguro que la vida te depara mejores cosas, tal vez, solo te apresuraste con el novato.

—¿Hace cuánto que no hablábamos así?

—Desde antes del divorcio.

—Wesker… —la pelirroja dudada un poco, hizo tiempo comiendo de su helado y mirando al suelo. —nunca te he preguntado, pero, en este momento de tu historia, ¿no tiene princesa este príncipe convertido en bestia?

Albert no pudo evitar reír, se acordó del musical en donde estuvieron juntos.

—La había, era muy hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y joven. Graciosa y sobretodo sedienta de aprender, pero la perdí. — Claire no pudo evitar ponerse roja. —Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, siempre voy a estar para ti.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se sintió mareada de la impresión, era la primera vez que no escuchaba a Albert pensando en el. Por primera vez estaba siendo desinteresado y viendo por la felicidad de otro ser vivo, de ella.

Si tan solo este acto hubiera pasado cuando estaban casados.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Claire, ya no te atormentes, no vengo a confundirte más. Tienes que ser fuerte, por mi, mi ahijada, y sobretodo por ti.

La mujer asintió y se secó los ojos.

Albert se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. La mujer aceptó el gesto y también se levantó.

Wesker la abrazó suavemente y ella no se hizo a un lado. Lo rodeó con sus pequeñas manos y se quedaron así por un momento.

Pareció eterno hasta que una fan los reconoció.

Albert Wesker por primera vez en su vida deseó no ser famoso para evitar esa interrupción.

* * *

Claire entró en su hogar, más tarde de lo que hubiese esperado. Con suerte llegaría antes que Leon.

Dejó su bolso en la entrada y avanzó por la casa hasta llegar a la recámara.

Leon ya estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, viendo fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Todo el día con él, ¿cierto?

—No, primero dejé a nuestra hija con mi hermano, luego fui al gimnasio y después me fui al estudio.

Leon negó con la cabeza y le acercó el aparato.

—No olvides incluír el paseo en el parque.

Claire levantó la ceja al mirar en la pantalla una fotografía de su productor con ella en un abrazo.

—Salimos bien, hasta se ve tierna.

La mujer se fue a los cajones, con un aire de desinterés.

—Deja de hacerte la graciosa mujer, esa foto está en todos lados.

Claire cerró de un golpe el cajón, acababa de llegar a su límite. —Bueno Leon, ¿no puedo recibir un abrazo solidario por qué me siento mal? ¿por qué mi relación se va a la mierda? No sabía que estuviese prohibido para mi, pero para ti no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te la pasas coqueteando con la chiquilla esa de tu obra. Te vieron mis amigos en los ensayos, a los cuales ya estabas yendo y me ocultaste.

—Claire…

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se fue por una toalla.

—En cuanto salga, espero que ya hayas hecho tus maletas. Sino te ayudaré con gusto. Esto es el fin del ciclo. —Leon iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido. —No, no es por el, a éstas alturas, es más probable que Neil y yo salgamos a tus paranoias, sin contar la homosexualidad de Neil, es lo más cercano.

* * *

—Así que te saliste con la tuya, convenciste a Osmund Saddler de aceptar a Leon en la obra, y no solo eso, el movimiento salió mejor de lo esperado para ti; ya circulan rumores de que está saliendo con la chica Harper, la co protagonista de la obra. — William leía en su tablet las noticias. —¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella?

Wesker se sentó en el escritorio mientras le quitaba con cuidado el aparato y leía la nota, estaban de nueva cuenta en México, en la casa de Birkin.

—Lo normal, lo odia, pero al menos se guarda eso para sus pensamientos, ha sido demasiado educada con él para que vea a su hija, pero no más. — Wesker sonrió al hacerle zoom a Leon y Helena en una foto donde salen abrazados.

—¿La niña no lo resintió?

—No, Sherry es una pequeña muy lista, ahora el tío Al y su papá la miman más, ella está encantada.

—Pero si a ti nunca te ha dicho tío, a ti te trata como si fuese tu empleada, te llama por el nombre completo. —William ironizó el auto apodo que se había puesto su colega.

—La costumbre de pasar tanto tiempo en los conciertos con todos los empleados. — Albert se había ido por error a otra página, pero convenientemente eso le dió una idea. —Amigo, ve hablando con la mejor agencia inmobiliaria de la capital, vamos a comprar una casa.

—¿Una casa?

—Haremos una gira aquí, llamaré a la gente que conozco de televisión aquí, con eso y un buen tema cantado por Claire y por mi, podemos pasar más tiempo aquí, la casa es para que la niña no se la pasé más tiempo en hoteles, que haga una vida normal.

—Espera, espera, mucha información de golpe, mi memoria Ram no la ha procesado. —William se puso de pie. —¿Vamos a tener otro concierto?

—Y no solo eso, voy a recuperar a Claire, tendré esa familia que siempre quise.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola hola mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo han estado? Yo no tengo excusa, he estado desaparecida. Entre unas funciones en las que ahora estoy de jefa de cabina de audio y vídeo, me aventé unas proyecciones y otros dilemas del cosmos, he vuelto.

Solamente me queda decir la frase inicial de mis hermanas malvadas: ¡A huevo triunfó el mal!

Logramos un desastre épico en el matrimonio de Leon y Claire, ahora todas las Cleonistas estarán en una confusión, entre amar u odiar a Wesker.

El cabrón ha hecho de las suyas y vaya que fue determinante para la separación de esos dos. Aunque a su vez tuvo una charla tranquila y más seria con su ex mujer.

Mi beta y yo terminamos satisfechas con el capítulo, ojalá y sea de su agrado.

Veamos que me dijeron en mi ausencia:

Vaya solo fue Pily jajaja

Pily-chan  
Mi querida Geisha!  
¿Cómo puedes lograr que ame-odie a Wesker de semejante forma? He tratado de desvincular el fic de la historia real (si no terminaré odiando a uno de mis cantantes preferidos), pero este Wesker me hace tener emociones encontradas. ¿Realmente ama a Claire o solo es su maldita obsesión por el control? Y Claire, si en verdad ama a Leon ¿tendrá los pantalones para luchar por él? De verdad que no quiero pensar en el final de esta historia. Quiero Cleon, (siempre) pero si Wesker diera muestras de verdaderamente amar a su pelirroja creo que no me quejaría en lo absoluto. Gracias por actualizar y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA DEDICATORIA! Es el mejor regalo!  
Estoy al pendiente de tus fics ehh!  
Besos!

 _R: No sé cómo decirlo, en la historia real pienso que siguen juntos en la privacidad de sus casas, o tipo relación amigos con derechos, pero en el fic es bonito hacer esos cambios. No sé si logré demostrar que la quería, pero al menos por una vez en toda la historia, vimos un rastro de lo que era el Wesker más humano. Tener esa charla con Claire ha sido una de las partes más difíciles de escribir, creo que me demoré más en eso que por mis baches del oficio. Claire con sus problemas no estaba para cargar con otra situación nueva con Wesker, creo que fue extremadamente comprensivo y de cierta forma dulce con ella, lo que le faltaba a la mujer._

 _Gracias a ti también por la dedicatoria en tu respectivo fic, y por mandarme la nota de voz en mi cumpleaños._

 _Nos leemos._

.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	19. Capítulo 18: Recuerdos

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos datos reales.

Agradezco a mi querida beta de este fic Frozenheart7, a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield. Gracias a Pily-chan Addie, Zhines y Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 **Por _GeishaPax_**

 **Capítulo 18: Recuerdos**

De vuelta en Irlanda, Claire tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollarse más como intérprete y darse a conocer más. Estuvieron varios meses viviendo en el país.

Ella, los bailarines, algunos coristas, la gente de producción y el mismo William. Albert aparecía en ocasiones, aunque fue la primera vez en muchos años que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Se estaba preparando un disco grande para Adagio así que, Albert aprovechó ese tiempo para pasarlo en Irlanda haciendo negocios y su trabajo como productor de la pelirroja.

Wesker se sentía un poco inquieto, Claire estaba llegando tarde al restaurante y no sabía bien porque. Había quedado en encargarle a la niña a Neil, quién había tomado un papel importante como amigo y confidente de su ex mujer. No tenía inconveniente con el acercamiento del hombre, sospechaba sobre su orientación sexual y Neil Fisher no era muy comunicativo sobre su vida privada.

En estos meses los lazos se habían fortalecido bastante, incluso podría decirse que había más confianza que cuando estaban casados. Se conocían bien, Claire sabía reconocer a la perfección cuando Albert estaba preocupado por algo, incluso si no lo decía o lo demostraba, sabía también cuando sentía alguna dolencia sin que éste lo externara. Conocía cada uno de los "mmm" que su voz hacía resonar, podía identificar si era uno de molestia, de aprobación, de indignación, de burla o de enfado, era ya muy conocida su voz incluso en el silencio de la cabina cuando trabajaban. Había pasado tanto en este tiempo que lo único que faltaba que conociera de él, era sus sentimientos reales.

Wesker no podía decir lo contrario, conocía bien a la "chiquilla", a pesar de los años que habían pasado ya, y de que la artista ya fuera toda una mujer, sabía reconocer a la perfección ese dejo de inocencia que guardaba su personalidad. Sabía cuando tenía ese nudo en la garganta por no decir algo que le venía molestando tiempo atrás sin siquiera hacer muestra de ello. Conocía bien sus gestos y los tonos de su voz cuando quería bromear sarcásticamente y cuando era un asunto de total seriedad, incluso podía identificar cuando cambiaba su papel de Phoenix, su voz se transformaba en la de una persona profesional, y con esa amabilidad particular llenaba con su voz los corazones de sus seguidores. Físicamente conoció su desarrollo de adolescente a mujer y esto le daba a él un poco de inseguridad a pesar de los años y el fallido matrimonio – ¿no sería un pervertido realmente? – se llegó a preguntar más de una vez al sentirse culpable por las diferencias de edad.

Sin duda con todo esto un sentimiento no podría confundirse con otro.

Claire llegó a tener una guerra interna al recordar a Leon, aquel bailarín que le movió tanto como un sismo mueve las aguas en el océano. Pero algo había cambiado luego de su última partida hacia más de un año. El corazón de Claire se rompió el día que descubrió que estaba empezando a crearse un vínculo fuerte entre su ex pareja y Helena Harper, durante los ensayos de Cincuenta Sombras; pensó muy tristemente que nuevamente le habían visto la cara de tonta y en el momento en que despertó con los rayos del sol y se percató de que la separación era un hecho, sintió morirse. Al encontrar la carta en que le pedía perdón y se aseguraba que la amaba ella sintió que algo dentro se separó, y no era otra cosa que su dignidad diciéndole '' ¡ya basta Claire!''.

Tardó mucho tiempo en hacerse a la idea de que él era así y que tuvo las expectativas muy altas en el amor del ojiazul. Estaba decidida no solo a olvidarlo, sino a sacarlo por siempre de su corazón, su mente, su vida. Y aunque él volviese algún día ella no sería la misma de la que se había burlado. Sus palabras ya no la lastimarían, ya no le harían nada y eso… eso ella lo sabía, se lo había prometido a sí misma un día frente al espejo.

Por su parte Wesker se sentía inseguro, particularmente con el tema "Claire/Leon" su seguridad se iba a la basura. Había noches en que soñaba a Leon regresando y abrazando a su querida pelirroja. Esas pesadillas le rondaban de vez en vez y le dolía, no sólo por la idea de quedarse sin ella nuevamente, sino porque no soportaba ver mal a Claire por un imbécil mocoso inmaduro, que no era capaz de recibir ni dar amor.

Él conocía también a Leon, pero nunca pudo comprenderlo del todo. No justificaba sus acciones, pero sentía tristeza por él, porque en su interior había algo parecido a Albert Wesker.

—Perdona, tuvimos un ligero accidente en casa.

El rubio miro a la interlocutora con una sonrisa, sospechando que el accidente se llamaba Sherry.

—¿Otra vez puso Frozen?

—No. — respondió riendo mientras tomaba asiento. —Tuvimos fiesta del té y no me dejaba ir sin acabarme un pastelillo.

—He ordenado algo, sino te incomoda.

—Para nada. — algunas cosas no cambiaban.

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos del estudio de grabación, ella iba de su brazo. En algún momento de la comparativa de personalidades entre los de la hija de la pelirroja y la cantante llegaron a la época de los recuerdos.

—¿Te conté cuando jugué a ser la niña problemática en la escuela?

Albert levantó la ceja en forma de incredulidad.

—En esa época empezamos a vivir más en Francia y ya no estaba cursando la escuela por correspondencia. Fue algo estúpido, Chris y yo apostamos en hacernos cierta fama, inventarnos una vida diferente hasta donde se permitiera. No es que fuéramos niños malos y golpearamos a alguien, fue una broma inocente.

—Tu hermano suele ser una persona particularmente… interesante, ¿qué hicieron?

El rubio abrió la puerta del estudio de grabación de su videoclip.

En seguida fueron recibidos por un comité de maquillistas y peluqueros con un Neil estresado.

—Pues yo era la niña problemática. — empezó a reír mientras empezaban entre dos chicas a plancharle el cabello.

* * *

 _—¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Redfield?- el profesor de música, con paso relajado y sereno empezó a pasearse por el largo del salón, recogiendo algunos instrumentos que habían quedado olvidados en los taburetes y unas cuantas partituras esparcidas en el fondo de la estancia, que acomodó de una manera correcta y cuidadosa en un armario solitario. Claire Redfield jamás había entrado en ese lugar. No se había preocupado por explorar todos los salones de la institución, a pesar de sus dos años como alumna en ella._

 _—Me ha mandado la trabajadora social. —contestó ella sin mucho entusiasmo, paseando su mirada azul por los trazos incomprensibles del pizarrón._

 _El profesor sonrió con resignación. Bien era sabido que esa joven era expulsada de sus clases constantemente, debido a su temperamento y su poca cooperación para mantener la boca cerrada en alguna discusión. —¿Volviste a pelear con alguien?_

* * *

—¿Peleaste con alguien?

Wesker no pudo contener la risa.

—No es lo que crees, en mi papel de ruda defendía a media escuela, aún si no me lo pedían.

* * *

 _La joven le miró sorprendida._

 _—En la sala de profesores se escucha todo tipo de quejas.— empezó a borrar unas notas del pizarrón._

 _—Bueno, sí, me han vuelto a correr de otra clase. Del club de porristas._

 _—He oído que eres buena..._

 _—Lo mismo digo yo, no es mi culpa tener a un profesor que no entienda que suelo hacer bromas de ilusiones y desaparecer a ratos. —La joven suspiró. –Como sea, lo quiera o no, necesito de los créditos de las clases de talleres para poder ir a la escuela que quiero y ya no queda ninguna otra asignatura en la que pueda ingresar, me han corrido de corte y confección, de carpintería, de electrónica, del taller de lectura, de pintura, de escritura, de escultura, de apreciación del arte, y soy demasiado perezosa para algún tipo de deporte en la escuela, así que…—y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, lanzando una mirada de total aburrimiento. —Sólo me queda su clase profesor._

 _—¿Sabe? No es tan sencillo entrar en esta clase. No es cosa de sentarse en un banquito a observar, aquí es necesario tener verdadero talento._

 _—Ya sé.— como le molestaba la actitud pedante y pesada de los profesores de instituciones de ese tipo, siempre juzgando sin escuchar primero._

* * *

—¿Y tu padre no dijo nada de ser expulsada de tantos talleres en dos años?

—Sabía de alguna forma lo que estábamos haciendo Chris y yo, él se metió a cocina, algo demasiado obvio.

La soprano hizo para atrás la cabeza mientras Neil empezaba a maquillarle los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Piers al sentarse en la silla de a lado.

—Claire cuenta como era pésima en la escuela.—respondió Neil mientras recibía un codazo de la mujer. —Llegas tarde, necesito que te limpies la cara antes de que te maquillen.

Wesker miraba al co protagonista del vídeo musical de Phoenix.

* * *

 _—Los alumnos que tengo ahora tienen una habilidad excepcional con algún instrumento, y uno que otro con varios. ¿Qué instrumento puede tocar usted?_

 _—Sinceramente ninguno.— otro profesor que se preocupaba por los concursos escolares… egoísta._

 _—¿Entonces pretende que le enseñemos desde cero?_

 _—La trabajadora social me ha dicho que no es necesario saber tocar un instrumento, hay otra forma de ingresar._

 _-Sí. Sí la hay. ¿Sabe usted cantar?_

 _—Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero creo que no estoy en el mal camino._

 _—Necesitaría escuchar esa voz para poder dejar que se quede. ¿Podría?_

 _La chica suspiró derrotada, pensando que no tenía otro remedio subió el escalón con pereza, se colocó en medio de la plataforma y de frente al profesor que la miraba expectante e interesado, y entrelazó sus manos detrás de ella, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con cambiar su faz desinteresada. ¿Qué más esperaba?_

 _Por ese breve momento, la dura fachada y la actitud déspota y sarcástica que siempre solía mostrar se resquebrajó ante la situación, y su mirada se notó vulnerable. ¿Tanto le costaba mostrarle su voz?. ¿Era por eso que jamás había intentado audicionar para entrar a su clase?_

 _La chica frente a él cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca lentamente, dejando escapar una delicada nota, empezó a cantar, primero en un tono silencioso, que fue aumentando su intensidad al transcurrir la famosa canción La Habanera._

 _El profesor quedó boquiabierto. La voz que escuchó provenir de esos labios generalmente silenciosos y agresivos, le pareció angelical, casi irreal. Era una voz de soprano que fácilmente sobresaldría en el coro bajo su dirección, y que se escucharía perfecta acompañada de la pequeña banda, o sólo del piano. Era casi perfecta… casi._

* * *

Un grupo de personas estaba reunida con la pareja escuchando el relato.

Después de eso, no tenía gran ciencia la historia. Ese profesor fue quien la acercó a algunos maestros, clases particulares y le avisó de las audiciones en Les Miserables.

—Bueno, esa ha sido una buena historia querida, pero tienes que grabar tu vídeo.

Por inercia todo el equipo técnico tomó esa oración como una indirecta y se fueron a colocar en sus puestos.

La mujer sonrió y se fue al ser del departamento improvisado. Se habían ahorrado algunos gastos de actores, por lo que su coreógrafo y amigo Piers sería el protagonista en este vídeo.

Ada miraba junto a Albert como empezaban las grabaciones.

—¿Por qué no contaste tu historia?

—No soy biógrafo, además de que mi historia no es muy diferente a la que ya todos conocen.

Eso era una mentira y lo sabía.

La historia que se inventaron para Adagio era increíble. Pero había cosas que no eran como se decía, y solamente Claire las conocía. Sabía su edad real, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones y el ego que parecía tan desmedido a veces.

Además de todas sus cualidades, era también bastante bien parecido. De piel de porcelana, cabello rubio y ojos profundos e impenetrables de toda la gama azulada, lograban conquistar a la mujer que se propusieran sin mucho más esfuerzo que una noche de cortejo. Siempre había conseguido a quien había querido para continuar con su fino linaje inquebrantable.

—No, no. — Albert se acercó al director y detuvieron la toma. —Es muy sencillo, sé que son amigos pero quiero que se vea que ella se muere por ti y tu ya no tanto.

Tomó a Claire por la cintura como si fuese a darle un beso, la acercó lo más que pudo a él, hizo una ligera pausa, y solamente le tocó la nariz.

—Así.

Claire se sintió extrañamente viajando a su época de casada. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se habían abrazado así, pero fue una sensación de corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda.

—Y esa expresión de confusión la quiero ver en la pantalla, parece que estar lejos del teatro te ha quitado condición "dearheart".

Albert Wesker no tenía un pelo de tonto, había notado la tensión de la mujer y la reacción. Había movido por muy poco, las fibras sensibles. Tal vez había logrado despertar lo que creía ya muerto…

Empezó de nuevo la toma y Claire sin dejar de lado lo que acababa de suceder, usó eso a su favor para usar la técnica vivencial y hacerlo aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _El deseo a lo desconocido era algo que siempre se había sobrepuesto a su intelecto, y ese misterio andante de ojos amatistas no era la excepción. No era que fuera a dejarse vencer por ella, pero después de ese momento supo que la voz que buscaba y que pertenecía a esa mujer, habría de costarle sus momentos de arduo trabajo._

 _La estrategia que utilizaría debía ser diferente a las demás. Claire era diferente a otras chicas, y su plan debía adaptarse a esa difícil personalidad._

 _Claire apareció al fin en su departamento._

 _—Se ve casi igual a la vez que fui secuestrada._

 _—Esa es una broma cruel Claire. — respondió William sentándose a un lado del gran piano en dónde la esperaba Albert._

 _—No han pasado tantos meses desde tu particular forma de festejar ebria lanzándote al metro. — soltó Wesker con sorna._

 _—¿Vamos a empezar la clase? — sonaba un poco inquieta, y era cierto, llevaba toda la semana desde que le propuso tomar clases esperando ese momento._

 _—Empezaremos hoy con ejercicios para mejorar la modulación de tu voz, empieza con trinos. — Wesker empezó a tocar una serie de ejercicios avanzados de calentamiento._

 _Conforme avanzó la tarde, Claire estaba como una pequeña esponja, reteniendo toda la información que podía. Ese hombre era extraordinario, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, lo empezó a admirar más al conocerlo en los ensayos. Su vivacidad, su forma de bailar, hasta para bromear._

* * *

—¡Corten!

La voz del director hizo que volviera a la realidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Albert Wesker ya no era su marido para sentirse así.

—Por hoy es todo dearheart, vamos, quiero saludar a Sherry antes de que sea su hora de dormir.

La mujer asintió.

¿Cómo era posible que quisiera tanto a la hija de otro? El hombre hasta había cuidado en ocasiones de su hija.

—Al…

El hombre giró confundió al escuchar a la mujer con la voz tan tímida.

—¿Te quedarías a cenar?

—Por supuesto. — sonrió ligeramente. —Ve por tus cosas y nos vamos en mi auto, sigo pensando en como vas a desaparecer a Piers en el vídeo, nunca te he visto haciendo la rutina de tu padre.

Aceleró sus pasos al camerino. Se metió con un cansado suspiro.

Tal vez no había dejado de querer a Albert...

 _ **Continuará**_

¿Ya puedo salir?, ¿ya se fue la horda enfurecida con sus antorchas? Carajo, ya sé que me he retrasado aquí pero no ha sido a propósito, me dió un brote creativo y escribí dos capítulos casi de golpe del otro fic que deberían de leer, y de la secuela tan esperada de WWTLF, tengo tanta maldad en mi corazón que tendré que hacer sufrir a alguien en ese último fic.

Solamente me queda decir la frase inicial de mis hermanas malvadas: ¡A huevo triunfó el mal!

Avancé tan rápido en el tiempo al inicio del fic que me sentí con la obligación de describir un poco a Claire hasta el punto en el que conoció a Wesker. Una pequeña escena después de salvarla del metro al inicio del fic y un poco del misticismo del show de magia que lleva su nuevo cd. Recuerden que la familia de Claire es de magia e ilusionistas.

Mi beta y yo terminamos satisfechas con el capítulo, ojalá y sea de su agrado.

Veamos que me dijeron en mi ausencia:

Frozenheart7  
Al fin el Weskerfield triunfa! Ya era hora! Un placer hacer de beta como siempre!

R: Siempre es muy grato ver cómo te gustan los capítulos y tu ayuda, estoy muy agradecida hermana. Gracias.

Te quiero.

Zhines  
Pobre Leon, cayó en la trampa de Wesker, aunque sabes bien que no soy muy partidaria del Cleon, ellos en esta historia me agradaban mucho. Espero que Claire al menos ponga reglas en esa casa. Oye y que pasó con Ada y Piers? Eso como va? Tengo intriga. Te haz ganado un chocolate. Te quiero mucho hermana malvada.

R: Hermana, ¿por qué en la historia que menos quiero que triunfe el Cleon? Justo en esa te gusta jajajaja y muere, Ada y Piers son un matrimonio estable, solo que Ada casi no aparece porque alguien tiene que cuidar a los niños.

Te mando un beso y te quiero mucho mi otra beta.

Pily-chan  
Amiga de mi corazón:  
2:19 am y yo leyendo tu fic, que en honor a la verdad, se me hizo un capítulo demasiado corto. Empezaba a calentar motores cuando leí el letrero de continuación y mi corazón lloró. Pero tienes razón, Wesker está dando señales de amar a su pelirroja y de momento eso me basta para ser feliz.  
Por fis, no te olvides que tienes una fiel seguidora, quien sin importar la hora te leerá siempre.  
Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por esas fotos... Estuvieron geniales!  
Besitos!  
Pily~chan

R: Mi corazoncito de acelera al ver que me lees de madrugada. Recuerda que como no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a este fic, tengo que racionar la historia para que el final sea Wooow. Tuvimos pack, tuvimos café, y lo que nos falta amiga querida.

Te mando muchos besitos tronadores.

.

.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.o.


	20. Capítulo 19: La Decisión

Advertencia: en capítulo 16 avisé que faltaban aproximadamente tres capítulos, y si llevamos bien la cuenta… ya saben que llegamos al final.

Disculpen a todos por la demora, no tengo justificación, solo decirles que fue una etapa de cambios, de autoconocimiento y de madurar.

La verdad dejar este fic en hiatus fue doloroso, ya no tenía la motivación para terminarlo. La gente cercana a mi sabe que lo escribí por dos personas cercanas a mi, de las cuales solo una sigue en mi vida.  
Si tú personita especial, llegas a leer esto, gracias por el tiempo en el que duró nuestra amistad.

Gracias por esperar el final y les mando un beso.

Siempre suya.

Agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan por ser una confidente y entender mis motivos para alejarme de algunas historias, de verdad, siempre al pie del cañón leyendo este humilde UA.

Gracias Ling jajaja perdón, gracias Light of Moon 12 por pedirme en especial que siguiera este fic.

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera. Esto es un AU basado en algunos hechos reales.

Agradezco a mis hermanas malvadas y a todas las criaturas de las montañas Arklay que apoyan el Weskerfield.

* * *

 **Olvida Tu Temor**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 19: La Decisión**

Claire no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Los recientes acontecimientos con Albert la tenían realmente confundida y estresada.

Un incidente mayor con William acababan de cambiar todo el equipo de trabajo.

Había sucedido así:

Unas fotografías de Albert desnudo se habían filtrado por internet a medios internacionales, principalmente en Inglaterra e Irlanda. Fotografías que seguramente habían sido tomadas en la época en la que tanto ella y el barítono no tenían mucho contacto, época en la que Claire aún seguía a lado de Leon.

Seguramente alguna chica, llámese Alex o Excella habían filtrado por el teléfono que aparecía en una de las "selfies" del hombre.

William erróneamente había comentado con alguien en particular "solamente a él se le ocurre hacer esas visiones"; cosa que agravó el rumor de la veracidad del material fotográfico. El cantante de Adagio por aprecio al hombre y su amistad, decidió continuar con la amistad pero cortó con todo lazo laboral con William, y eso representaba que ya no manejaría tampoco a Phoenix.

Cosa que tenía a la pelirroja totalmente en una montaña rusa de emociones. Tener a Albert con ella más tiempo de lo normal, al cien porciento como su representante y como manager. Sospechaba que los motivos reales para sacar a William de sus vidas no tenía nada que ver con las fotografías.

Y no es que le incomodara, le agradaba su presencia, pero, después de tantos años sin estar juntos, la separación y su vida en individual hacían las cosas más difíciles.

Alguna vez su hermano le había dicho que las coincidencias no existían, que las cosas pasaban en los momentos justos. Tal vez este era uno de ellos.

La relación con Leon era más tensa. Solamente hablaban lo mínimo para que el actor y bailarín estuviera en contacto con su hija.

Sherry estaba en un programa de educación privada bastante accesible, en la cual podía llevar a un tutor en caso de viajar al extranjero. En casos muy extremos, la niña volvía al país a ponerse al día con su educación.

Y la niña era muy inteligente.

Se desarrollaba con gracia frente a algunos fans, se ganó al equipo de bailarines e incluso sabía tomar distancia de los medios cuando estaban con Claire.

Pero lo que llamaba en extremo la atención era su forma de llevarse con su padrino.

Sherry no le llamaba "tío" como a Piers o a los integrantes de Adagio; tampoco le llamaba padrino o de algún apelativo cariñoso. Era Albert Wesker, nombre completo para todo.

Y Al no solamente trataba a la niña como si fuese parte de su familia, era cariñoso, la consentía y aprovechaba su tiempo libre para pasarlo tanto con ella como con la madre.

Sherry entendía que no era su padre, siempre mantuvo los títulos de cada uno de los hombres de la vida de Claire en su lugar.

Pero para ella, ¿Qué significaba Albert en su vida?

Sabía que el cantante planeaba pasar las vacaciones de invierno en Estados Unidos, con ellas. Y no es que le desagradara la idea, pero estaba particularmente nerviosa.

—¿Mami?

La pequeña voz de su hija le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver una pequeña silueta asomándose por la puerta.

Claire siempre dejaba su puerta abierta y una luz en el pasillo para tranquilidad de la niña.

—¿No puedes dormir cielo? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Tu tampoco.

—Es verdad. —afirmó mientras le hacía un hueco en la cama.

La niña velozmente corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quien le besó la cabeza y la estrechó en sus brazos con el amor que solamente esa relación tan especial daba ese privilegio.

—Ya quiero que venga Albert. —soltó la niña mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—Cielo, ¿Quieres mucho a Albert? —preguntó mientras obtenía un asentimiento ligero de la cabeza de su hija. —¿Por qué?

—Me cuida cuando no estás, juega conmigo, creo que me quiere. —dijo con una seguridad anormal para su edad. —Y te ves muy feliz cuando está con nosotras.

—Lo estoy, porque te veo también feliz. —contestó la pelirroja.

—Mami… ¿Papá no te hace feliz?

Claire dudó antes de responder.

—No, no es eso, pero tu papá y yo somos más felices sin estar juntos, a veces los adultos nos hacemos daño al estar juntos.

—Son complicados los adultos.

Y vaya que sí…

—¿Albert Wesker es bueno contigo?

—No siempre lo fue cielo, tampoco fui buena con él, pero creo que ahora somos buenos el uno con el otro.

La niña giró y con su tierna carita hizo un puchero.

—Papá dijo que estuviste casada con él y que manipula a la gente, ¿qué es manipular?

—Cuando haces que las personas hagan lo que quieres pero sin importar si les haces daño en el camino. —ya la escucharía Leon cuando fuera por la niña los días que le correspondían. —Pero tu padrino no te ha hecho eso, ¿O sí?

—No mami, realmente me quiere, nunca me ha hecho llorar, me abraza y me da muchos besos en mis mejillas, siento como calorcito y bonito cada que lo hace. ¿Sentías eso y por eso se casaron?

—Así fue.

—¿Él pudo ser mi papá?

Claire dudó en la respuesta.

—No lo sé cariño, pero creo que tuviste suerte, Leon te ama con todo su corazón y Albert también ve por ti.

La niña se acomodó mejor y abrazó a su mamá.

—¿Esto es ser afortunada? Me siento afortunada.

—Lo eres, y mucho. —le besó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

—Las veces que quieras, cielo.

* * *

Albert llevaba a la niña de la mano mientras caminaban por la acera hacía los teatros de Broadway. Claire caminaba a su lado pero se veía un poco ausente.

—¿En verdad iremos? —preguntó emocionada mientras caminaba con ligeros saltitos.

—Te lo prometí y la palabra de un caballero con una princesa nunca se rompe. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Sherry se acomodó su anorak y le observó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Escuchaste mami? Albert me llevará al circo.

—Y a uno muy bueno cielo, el Cirque du Soleil tiene mucho baile y cosas espectaculares.

—¿Cómo el trabajo de papá? —preguntó emocionada.

—Muy parecido. —se adelantó el rubio para responderle.

—¿Puedo comer rocetas de maíz? —Sherry miró a su madre.

—Sí, compraremos un bote grande para los tres. —Claire se agachó y le acomodó uno de los listones de sus coletas.

—¡Sí!

El teléfono de la mujer empezó a sonar, vio el nombre del remitente y enseguida le pasó el equipo a su hija.

—Es tu papá, dale la sorpresa y contéstale primero.

La niña tomó el aparato después de la autorización de su madre y empezó a hablar con Leon.

—Estás un poco rara dearheart, ¿dormiste bien?

La conocía tan bien que no podía ocultarle nada.

—No, dormí poco. —le dijo mientras observaba de reojo a la pequeña rubia. —No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

—Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. —acotó el rubio mientras le quitaba un poco de nieve del cabello.

—Lo sé. —le acarició la mejilla con la mano enfundada con un guante de lana.

Wesker notó calidez en ella, algo que no había notado en años. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

—Gracias por estar con nosotras en tu tiempo libre.

—Gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes…

—Mamá, quiere hablar contigo, dice que ya casi entra a trabajar.

La mujer rompió el contacto visual con el cantante y tomó el aparato que le ofrecía la pequeña.

Se quedó un poco atrás mientras observaba al hombre y su hija caminando en dirección al teatro.

— _¿Claire?_

—Aquí estoy, dime.

— _Sé que no hay justificación, pero mi alternante no se va a presentar el fin de semana._

—Entiendo, no hay problema, tu hija lo comprenderá. —tomó aire y se armó de valor. —Pensaba decirte esto en persona, pero ya que no te veremos hasta dentro de quince días, lo haré de una vez.

— _No sueles ser tan directa…_

—No, así que lo diré una sola vez, deja de meterle ideas a tu hija sobre conceptos que aún no conoce, si sigues con tu cuento de qué Albert nos manipuló, es muy tu rollo, pero a la niña déjala en paz, deja que aprenda a su ritmo a identificar esas cosas.

— _No le mentí…_

—Y Albert no te está quitando ningún privilegio o poniéndose en título de su padre, así que deja a Sherry en paz, los temas o incertidumbre que tengas los puedes hablar con nosotros cuando gustes.

Se despidió velozmente con el pretexto de entrar a ver el show y colgó. No deseaba empezar a pelear con el padre de su hija.

* * *

Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida. No es que Albert Wesker fuera fan pero podía hacer excepciones por la pequeña Sherry.

—No entiendo de dónde le salió el gusto por el pollo frito… —aclaró la mujer mientras observaba a la niña en los juegos.

—Menos yo, nunca la llevamos a comer esto. —respondió antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Claire lo observaba casi sin pestañear.

—Querida, si quieres decirme algo, hazlo, te conozco…

—No es que quiera decir algo, solo que estaba pensando… sabes, nunca creí verte paternal, mucho menos con la hija de otro. —volvió a mirar a su pequeña de reojo y regreso la mirada a su acompañante. —Es extrañamente agradable.

—Sabes que siempre he querido a la niña, incluso desde antes de que naciera me había propuesto ser su padrino.

—Es en este punto en dónde se torna raro, prácticamente me evadiste todo el embarazo. Me visitaron más Enrico, Barry, Billy que estaba en temporada, Carlos vino desde Brasil y Josh que es menos expresivo.

—¿Entonces esto es un reproche?

—Para nada. —reiteró negando con la cabeza. —Es curiosidad… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No verte fue una decisión de autoprotección.

—¿Qué?

—El día que me diste la noticia del embarazo, realmente desea salir huyendo de la casa, no soy un hombre que haga escenas querida, lo sabes…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Claire seguía sin comprender.

—Sentía que iba a decir algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir, por eso, después de la cena a los pocos días de la noticia, me sumergí en un mar de trabajo; también ya estaba comprometido con Excella y —rió un poco— estaba muy obsesionada con la idea de que Sherry era mi hija, así que en ese momento fue lo mejor. Incluso un día, al ver una foto de Carlos contigo, me puse furioso, creo que fue la fiesta del bebé, no lo sé. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Te vi por primera vez, en meses y fue como un balde helado de realidad, estabas embarazada y no era mi hija.

—Albert…

—Déjame terminar, por favor.—le pidió —Siempre quise familia cuando estuvimos casados, y desde París, esa idea se fue borrando de un posible futuro. Kennedy tenía razón al decir que no supe valorarte. Hice muchas estupideces y lo lamento.

Claire se quedó muda, no esperaba ese tipo de expresiones de una persona como Wesker.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió con William?

—Claro. —apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y tomó una mano de la soprano. —William nos estaba robando dinero.

Claire sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

—Me di cuenta por casualidad. —continuó su relato al ver la expresión de la mujer. —No encontré mis estados de cuenta en el estudio, me puse a revolver el escritorio como loco y William no respondía mis llamadas. Cómo estábamos en proceso de separarnos de Spencer y ser independientes, decidí absorber algunos gastos de Adagio pero necesitaba saber si me sería suficiente lo ahorrado.

—Dios, no puede ser… —La voz de Claire salió casi en un susurro.

—Al llegar al banco y como titular de la cuenta, con todo mi derecho pedí que me mostrarán mis estados de cuentas; como sabes, tengo una cuenta para el acuerdo de divorcio y el trabajo como productor, y la cuenta para el grupo. Revisé dos veces los estados, había varios retiros ligeros diferidos en diferentes meses, podría haber seguido así y nosotros no lo hubiéramos notado.

—¿Fue mucho?

—Si hiciera un estimado, sería el equivalente a mi primer año en Adagio.

—Mierda…

—Claire, si lo saqué de forma silenciosa fue porque Anette le ha metido una denuncia por violencia en el matrimonio, y porque… —soltó la mano de su ex esposa y se frotó ligeramente la frente. —El dinero fue retirado también de tu cuenta.

Los labios de la pelirroja se tensaron en una línea fina y casi blanca por la presión.

—Lo siento, de verdad, si lo hubiera notado antes…

—Ese dinero realmente era para Sherry, casi no he tocado nada de divorcio y lo poco que he ganado como Phoenix ha sido para el mantenimiento de la casa o algunos gustos para mí… Dios, no lo puedo creer.

—No te voy a mentir, le di dos puñetazos. —La honestidad inusual en Albert cada vez la descolocaba más. —Uno por Anette y uno por ti.

—Albert…

—No es la primera vez que lo hago, varias veces que alguien se ha intentado sobrepasar o abusar de tu trabajo o de ti, lo he hecho.

Claire sintió que el aire le faltaba y después de una profunda inhalación preguntó: —¿Cuántas veces?

—Perdí la cuenta. —dijo finalmente como si nada y tomó su té frío.

* * *

La noche fue sumamente extraña. Wesker las llevó a patinar sobre hielo y a pesar de las recomendaciones del pasado, el barítono entró con ellas.

—Albert prometió enseñarme a jugar soccer. —la pequeña llegó casi derrapandose en donde había dejado a su madre.

—¿Desde cuándo juega soccer?

—Con mis tíos mamá, cuando estuvieron jugando en Bélgica.

¿Qué clase de Expediente secreto era ese y en dónde estaba el Albert del pasado?

* * *

Claire bajó del auto, siguiendo a Albert, quien cargaba a una fulminada niña. Habían agotado las baterías de la pequeña.

El rubio giró para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de la ojiazul.

—¿Podrías abrir? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ah, sí.

La mujer se apresuró a abrir la puerta y le cedió el paso a Albert. Su ex marido se adentró con naturalidad hasta la habitación de la pequeña, la depositó con cuidado en la cama tipo princesa con la "S" resaltando en rosa sobre la cabecera.

Claire observaba desde el marco de la puerta como el hombre sacaba la pijama y con un cuidado extremo cambiaba a su pequeña hija con tal devoción, que sintió extrema ternura.

—Siento tus ojos clavados en la nuca.

—Te desconozco. —soltó sin más.

El cantante dió la vuelta y notó la sonrisa de nostalgia de su colega.

—Este ha sido un día extraño.

—Te extraño.

Ahora Albert fue el sorprendido.

—Tal vez, me precipité en el pasado.

—No. —la interrumpió. —Hiciste lo correcto, no era el momento para estar juntos, te lastimé mucho.

—Y yo sin darme cuenta me desquité en múltiples ocasiones. —respondió Claire sin parpadear.

—Creo que no deberíamos hablar aquí o la niña va a tener pesadillas.

La antigua pareja empezó a reír y salieron en dirección a la sala.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó la mujer deteniéndose bruscamente.

Wesker resopló y simplemente atinó a tomar a la mujer por la cintura, le hizo levantar el rostro y la besó.

—No te vayas nunca.

* * *

La gira en latinoamérica estaba concluyendo relativamente bien después de enfrentar problemas con la empresa que llevaba el audio y montaba los escenarios.

La separación de Spencer y Adagio fue totalmente amable, con la esperanza puesta en material más alegre y que les diera más libertad creativa. El disco pasado en español había sido bien recibido, pero incluir bailarines no tanto.

Pero Adagio quería revivir, renacer, y poder experimentar con su música.

—Lo primero que haré en las dos semanas libres, será meterme al estudio y terminar mi nuevo disco. —exclamó Carlos en alusión a su nuevo disco como solista. —Adiós descanso.

—No puedes quejarte, estabas esperando mucho tiempo para esto. —le respondió Barry desde el sillón del camerino. —Yo iré con Kathy y las niñas de vacaciones.

—El recién casado Billy seguro irá con Yoko a Europa otra vez.

Josh se puso a imitar las poses de Instagram de la señora Coen.

—Ja ja, no dirías eso si estuvieras enamorado.

Albert solo observaba de reojo mientras no dejaba de escribir un mensaje.

" _Volveré pronto querida, prepara las maletas de Sherry también, iremos a Orlando cómo le prometí"_

A pesar de que la prensa no dejaba de quererlos unir nuevamente, ellos negaban todo frente a los medios, pero la realidad era otra.

Una nueva vibración volvió a despegar su vista de la discusión amigable de sus colegas.

" _Te he extrañado tanto, mi hermano te manda saludos, la operación de cadera fue exitosa… aunque a su compañero Ben no le fue nada bien, falleció el domingo, han sido días difíciles"._

Pronto estaría de vuelta, sonrió nuevamente y miró su protector de pantalla.

Pese a la fama, y el poder sobrellevar la vida de una figura pública y la personal, estaba dispuesto a no volver a perder a su pelirroja. La recuperó en una misión casi imposible, que tuvo sus bajas y situaciones inesperadas, pero la recompensa había sido más grande.

Al poco tiempo de la reconciliación oficial, Wesker supo que no podría tener familia. Así que por primera vez, le dio mentalmente las gracias a Leon por haberle dado la oportunidad de poder experimentar lo más cercano a tener una hija.

" _No vayas a salir al metro por favor, volveré pronto. T.A."_

Recordó a la jovencita atolondrada y ebria que casi cae en el metro. Las circunstancias habían cambiado, él estaba ebrio de amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
